Cloudless Sky
by Lily Beth O'Connor
Summary: Seth Clearwater has finally imprinted, but the girl he now loves is flighty and must return home after a summer spent in Forks. After a serious accident, will she realize that she needs Seth as much as he needs her? PBD, T for language and mature themes
1. Chapter 1 Seth

Hey! This is my very first fanfic... I hope you like it! Reviews would be really great!

Disclaimer - All characters (apart from Aoife and Aoibheann, who are entirely fictional) are NOT mine. Property of Stephenie Meyer etc.

**Chapter One - Seth**

So that was it, and everyone got their happy ending. Bella was now a vampire, young and beautiful for all eternity, Jacob had Renesmee now, and was no longer pining for the girl he knew he could not have, Sam had Emily, Jared had Kim, Paul had Rachel, and Quil had Claire, even if she was only three. Collin and Brady and the other, younger kid wolves, Noah, Kevin, Taylor, Rob, Alyx, Gabe and Brian were happy enough to spend their time romping in the forest, either human or wolf, and Leah had gone away to college. All that was really left was me. And I was a bit bored.

Now that the dramatics were over - the whole oh-no-we-have-to-save-the-Cullen's-from-the-evil-vampires thing - life in La Push had become dull. Don't get me wrong - I was really happy that everyone else was happy and safe, but I was still bored. And pretty lonely, too, I guess. Me and Embry started hanging out a lot - he was the only one, apart from the newer wolves, and me, of course, who hadn't imprinted. It didn't seem to bother him so much - he knew it would happen for him when the time was right. Me, I wasn't so sure.

It was summer now.

The daytime usually consisted of me staying in bed till about ten thirty, then getting up and helping my mom around the house. After that, I'd head down to the Cullen's for a while - they felt like family to me now. Usually, I just hung with Jacob, Renesmee and Emmett, watching TV, or Bella and Edward, if they weren't off doing something else. Sometimes Jake managed to drag himself away from Nessie and back to his garage - if so, then I'd hang there instead. Then, after a couple of hours of that, I'd phase and go back to La Push, and hang with Embry. If Embry wasn't around, then I usually just spent the time wandering on the beach. I hung out with Collin and Brady sometimes, but the saying 'three's a crowd' tended to apply after a while. It was so unbelievably boring. I sometimes wished for a little action - though I knew it wasn't fair to wish that amount of worry onto the tribe.

At night, the pack always met up. Jake was the Alpha now, ever since he had "embraced his birthright" during the time of the Cullen crisis. To tell the truth, I preferred him to Sam. Sam sometimes tended to be a bit… pushy, when it came to obeying the rules. Jacob was more relaxed. In the summer, instead of hanging in the woods all the time, we sometimes had campfires on the beach.

It was okay, but it was _boring_.

***

"Seth!" Mom was shouting, opening the curtains and the window. "Come on, get up."

I groaned and rolled over. "Don't feel like it, Mom."

She was grinning slightly at me. "Then I guess you don't feel like the eggs and bacon I just cooked, right?"

That stirred me. I rolled out of the bed and stood in front of the mirror, inspecting my reflection. Charlie was here - I could hear him in the kitchen - so it probably wouldn't be so smart to wander out in just my boxers.

I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs.

"Hey, Charlie." I said, wandering into the kitchen. Bella's dad was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper.

"Hey, kiddo. How's pack life?" He said, and winked.

I laughed lightly at his joke. "Pretty boring, to tell ya the truth, Charlie. Not much happening at all."

Charlie had found out about the werewolves-vampires when Jacob, mad at Bella, decided it was time for Charlie to know the truth.

"No?" He took a drink of coffee. "Guess that's a good thing, huh?"

"Yeah." I agreed half-heartedly, taking a slug of orange juice from the carton that rested on the counter.

I ate the breakfast that my Mom served up, and headed down for a wander on the beach. For some reason, I felt the urge to go a different route - I decided to go down past Ms Call's store where Embry sometimes worked, and go to the private beach that only La Push residents knew about, and not even all of them _did_ know about it. I walked slowly along the road. It wasn't raining, and the weak, late May sunshine was trying to break through the dull clouds, with limited success.

The village was packed - mostly tourists, though I recognized some faces from Forks and the Makah reservation. People spilled out from the small arcade of stores, they wandered up and down the street, on and off the beaches, and in and out of the forest.

I walked straight through the village, and headed past First Beach, then Second and Third and Fourth. I randomly heard, throughout the noise of the tourists and beachgoers, a dull thud as somebody kicked something metal.

As I approached the hidden entrance to Fifth Beach - the one that no one knew about - I noticed the tall silhouette of a person.

A girl.

She had her back to me, leaning against an old Chopper bike that was propped up on a stand. There was something slung across her back - an instrument case, it looked like. I could hear the steady beat of her heart, her even breathing, and her foot tapping impatiently against the earth floor. I stopped. I couldn't go to the beach now, she would see me. I felt the urge to walk forward again, but I stopped myself. I couldn't let her see me go onto the beach - it wouldn't be fair to everyone else. I heard her sigh. For some strange reason, I wanted to go and ask her what was the matter, why she was sighing, what was worrying her.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew in off the sea. It swirled around the girl, making bits of her hair come loose from the French plait she had it in. As the sea air came towards me, I inhaled, and then I let out a gasp.

It smelled…amazing. Like peaches and cream, and something soft and light and fresh, like lilies, except stronger, and a hundred thousand times more appealing. I exhaled quickly and inhaled again, but the breeze was gone, and the scent was not as strong. I glanced ahead, wondering where the delicious smell was coming from. The girl shook her head lightly, and the smell became stronger. I took a step forward. It was like she was calling me.

_Stop it, Seth_. _You don't know her_. My brain warned me.

_But I_ want _to_, I argued back. I took another step, and then broke into a firm stride.

She heard me coming, and she turned.

The earth seemed to move, and I quite literally thought that the surface was trembling. It felt as if it was moving, right from the very centre of the core. I stopped walking. I didn't think I was capable any more. A huge smile spread across her face, reaching her big blue eyes, and at the same time, a strange feeling began in the base of my spine. It slowly tingled up, further and further until it reached the top of my neck. I shuddered, and the warm feeling shot back down, and up again, before settling somewhere in my middle. She was incredible. I walked towards her, until I was less than a foot away.

She was tall, maybe about six foot, with pale, creamy skin. Her cheeks were rosy, two spots of soft, delicate pink. She wasn't thin, her body was full and naturally curvy. Her hair was long and a dark, chestnut colour. It was in a messy French plait that ended just below her shoulder blades. Every time she moved her head, the dim sunlight made streaks of glittery, natural blonde and red appear. She had a large hair slide with a purple flower on it in her hair, keeping loose strands of hair from her face. Her eyes were big, and framed by thick dark lashes. They were the deepest sapphire blue. Her nose was small, her lips very red, and her nose sprinkled with a few light freckles. Her smile was the sweetest I have ever seen. Her teeth weren't perfect - the front two overlapped slightly, but it added to her natural beauty and character. When she smiled at me, a large dimple appeared in her rosy left cheek.

At that moment, nothing in the world mattered, except for her. And that was all that remained of the world. Me and her. I forgot my family, my friends, my purpose in life, my _name_.

"Hi," She said quietly. She lifted a hand and gave a little wave. Her wrist jangled loudly - she was wearing piles and piles of multi-coloured bracelets. And there were rings, too, on her right ring finger, and another on her thumb. One bracelet stood out from the rest - silver, it was loads of little hearts, all linked together. I noticed her ears, too - she was wearing three pairs of earrings on both ears, and then on one, she had the top part pierced.

"Hi," I said back, and I moved closer to her. I was barely inches away now.

"I'm Seth," I said, offering her my hand. She took it, her long fingers gripping mine gently. I looked at the contrast between her creamy skin, and mine, which was a reddish brown. I felt like I'd been electrocuted.

"Aoife." She said, still shaking. I didn't take my hand away, and neither did she. Her fingers were still wrapped around mine.

"Eva?" I asked. She laughed. It was a clear, melodic sound.

"No, _ee_-fah. It's Irish." She made a face, indicating she didn't like her name.

"Irish, huh? Is that what you are?"

She nodded and smiled; her hair caught the sunlight, and some strands sparkled brightly.

"Are you from around here?" She asked, looking up at me. I was taller than her, at over six foot five. Her accent was cool - sharper than American, and clearer and easier to understand than British.

I nodded, feeling struck dumb, and I tightened my grip on her fingers. The tingling started again.

I cleared my throat. She was gazing at me, and I was trying very hard not to gaze back.

"Problem with your bike?" I asked, staring down at the Chopper.

She sighed. "Puncture."

"Don't you have a repair kit?" I nodded at the backpack on the ground beside her and the rucksack that was strapped to the back of her bike.

"It's all used up." She bit her lip, grinning bashfully, shifting so that the large guitar case moved from one shoulder to the other. She still didn't let my hand go. Another tremor ran down my spine. I felt sort of like I was going to explode. Not to phase, but literally to explode into millions of tiny pieces.

"Oh. I could go get you one if you want." I said, reluctant to leave, but still very, very willing to help her.

"That's okay. My friend's cycled down to the store. She should be back in a minute, and then we'll be on our way."

"Oh, no!" The words slipped out of my mouth involuntarily.

"What's the matter?" Her stunning sapphire eyes looked confused.

I coughed a little, embarrassed. My heart exploded as I looked into her eyes. Just as I opened my mouth, I heard a loud whoop.

"Aoife! I got the kit! And there was this sooo cute guy working in the shop, and he -" The girl's bike skidded to a halt. Aoife's fingers slid away from mine, and I immediately wanted to snatch them back.

"Who's this?" She hopped off her bike, and came to stand next to Aoife. She was small. She reminded me of Alice Cullen where size was related, but that was all. She was really small, and skinny too, but not in a weedy way - she was really muscled, with tanned skin, and hazel eyes. Her light blondie/brown hair was in a tight ponytail.

"This is Seth," Aoife muttered, not looking at her friend.

"Hey, Seth." The girl stuck out her hand. I shook it briefly. I noticed she was wearing the same silver bracelet as Aoife, but she wasn't wearing any bangles or rings. I wondered if they were sisters. "I'm Aoibheann."

I frowned slightly again.

Aoife laughed. "Ay-veen."

"Oh, okay. Funny names."

"Hey!" She laughed again. The sound made me laugh.

"So, what are you two doing in La Push?" I asked as Aoife dumped the instrument case on the ground and got down on her knees to inspect the damage on her front tyre.

I noticed them exchange guilty glances.

I laughed. "Runaways?"

"Not exactly." She grinned sheepishly. "Our parents know we're _here_, they just don't know what we're doing."

I was confused. Aoibheann laughed at me.

Aoife grinned, and my heart smashed again. "Our parents think that we're staying with my cousin and her husband for the summer."

"How did you work that one out?"

"Well, we came here about four weeks ago. We went to a garage sale, bought a couple of bikes and a tent, and we've been moving around. We started in L.A., then we went to this amazing place in California called Big Sur, and then San Francisco. We passed through Las Vegas, too, on the way to the Grand Canyon."

My jaw dropped. "You cycled here from Los Angeles?"

Both of them laughed. Aoife spoke again. "We cycled part of the way. We got trains when the distances were over two hundred miles. I do have to admit, we caught a train across almost all of Oregon. We're not that tough!"

"Still, that's pretty hardcore. Where the heck do your 'rents think you are? And do they not ask to speak to your cousin?"

Aoibheann snorted. "Aoife is very good at accents."

I grinned at Aoife. She grinned back. It was heartbreaking. Or heart _smashing_, was probably more appropriate.

"I better go," I said, very, very reluctantly. "How long are you guys going to be in Forks?"

Aoife face fell slightly. She had looked very reluctant when I said I had to go. "I don't know how long…" She trailed off. "Before you go, could you tell us where we could find the Cullen's house?"

"The Cullen's place? Wait, you two are _Bella's_ cousins?"

"Just me," Aoife smiled up from the ground as she began to press the tire gingerly, searching for the puncture. "Yeah, do you know her?"

"Hell yeah, I know her! The Cullens are good friends of mine!" I hesitated then, wondering if this beautiful, interesting, _different_ girl knew about Bella being a vampire and everything.

"Are you serious?" Her blue eyes widened as she grinned up at me. She looked delighted. D'you think you could tell us how to get there?"

I bit my lip. "It's pretty far away…"

Aoibheann scoffed loudly while Aoife snorted from where she was kneeling, her hands expertly repairing the wheel. "Seth, we just cycled across California, and part Oregon, and Washington, too. A few miles more isn't going to kill us."

The minute she uttered the word kill, my heart leaped. I couldn't let anything kill her. I'd rather anyone else died, than her. I would die for her.

I felt slightly shocked after that thought ran through my head.

"Um… Let me show you guys the way, at least."

Aoife stood up. "Done," She said to Aoibheann. "It was just a tiny puncture. And yes, you can show us the way. How are you going to keep up?"

I bit my lip. "I've got a bike."

"You do?" Those killer sapphire eyes lit up.

"Yeah. I'll go get it. You guys wait here." I felt reluctant to leave her. As soon as they were out of my sight, I ran as fast as I could, taking a shortcut through the woods so none of the tourists would be scared of my inhuman speed.

I grabbed my old bike from the shed out back. It looked like I might be too big for it - I was still human last time I used it - but I managed. Great. The front wheel was flat. I pumped it up quickly, and cycled back to where I'd left the two girls. I picked up their conversation about a half a mile from them.

"Aoife, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"I don't know… it's that guy, I think. The second I saw him, I just got this weird feeling… I don't know, Aoibheann. It was like he shocked me or something."

Aoibheann laughed. "He likes you, too."

I scoffed to myself. "Likes" was not the word. I felt bad eavesdropping, so I tried to blur out their conversation as I approached. Her delicious smell almost bowled me over again.

"You ready?" I grinned at them. They both got on their bikes. I noticed how little stuff they had with them, despite the fact they had travelled across three states. They both had a large backpack on their backs, and Aoife had a rucksack strapped onto the back of her Chopper, while Aoibheann had the tent and two spare pairs of hiking boots on her mountain bike. They were both carrying heavy-looking instrument cases. I was pretty sure Aoife's contained a guitar.

I took in what they were wearing. Aoife was dressed in a loose, lime green t-shirt with a rainbow on it, blue Hawaiian print surf shorts, and a pair of brown, well lived in hiking boots. Aoibheann was wearing canvas cut-off pants, a black t-shirt and trainers.

It amazed me how different they were to most of the other girls I knew. The girls I knew worried about how they dressed, and what their hair looked like, and wore make-up. They would never wear hiking boots, or have messy hair, and they would never, ever cycle halfway across America. Aoife and Aoibheann were like a breath of fresh air. In Aoife's case, and very nice smelling breath of fresh air. Aoibheann's scent was sharper - sort of citrus, like lemon, and definitely not as appealing as Aoife's. Well, not to me, anyway.

The fourteen mile cycle to the Cullen's was enjoyable. I bantered with the girls, paying close attention to Aoife in particular. I had just met her, yet I loved everything about her. I loved the way she laughed, the way her beautiful eyes observed everything, the way her small nose crinkled slightly when she didn't fully understand something.

They were amazed by the long driveway up to the Cullen mansion.

"Is Bella's husband rich then?" Aoife asked, not in a nosy way - more curious than anything.

I laughed. "Very rich."

"Edward is his name, right?"

"Yeah."

"This is gonna be weird. I haven't seen Bella since her Mom and Phil got married."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Well, I'll be seventeen in July."

"I'll be eighteen in August. You close to Bella?"

"Yup. Well, kinda. No, not really! Me and her always got on pretty good, though. We both like reading, so…" She trailed off as we pulled up outside the mansion.

"Nice, huh?" I grinned. The two of them were speechless.

We left our bikes leaning against the porch steps. As we reached the top step, the door opened.

Edward Cullen was leaning against the doorjamb.

"Seth," He said to me, smiling.

"Hey Edward." I said back. "This is Aoife and Aoibheann. Aoife is Bella's rebellious cousin. I found her wandering around La Push."

"Hey, Edward." Aoife stepped forward, grinning, and offered Edward her hand. He took it.

I turned to look at Aoibheann. She was standing next to Aoife, her mouth slightly open. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that all of the Cullen's, every single one, are kind of beautiful. I was pleased to see that Aoife didn't seem to notice. Aoibheann certainly did.

She shook his hand, still looking a little dazed.

"Come in!" Edward said, walking inside. "Aoife, Bella will be so happy to see you. She's told me a lot about you."

Aoife grinned cheerfully. She kicked off her hiking boots before stepping inside.

"My shoes are mucky, sorry."

Aoibheann did the same, while Edward laughed at them. The next minute, my sensitive ears picked something out - footsteps, lightly coming down the stairs.

"Edward?" Bella's relatively new, melodic voice rang clear.

Aoife looked up at the staircase. Now shock appeared in her face. She brushed it away after a moment, smiling hugely at her cousin. Her dimple popped out, making me shiver again.

"Aoife!" Bella said loudly, a smile on her beautiful, marble face. She ran down the stairs and towards Aoife. In the second she started moving, my body tensed. The soft, warm girl I would die for was standing next to me, and a vampire was charging towards her. What should I do?! What could I -

A second later, Aoife was in Bella's marble arms, being cradled and hugged fervently. I automatically took a step forward, closer to Aoife. I was terrified for her life, though I _knew_ Bella would not hurt her. I was afraid for the girl I had just met, the girl I … the girl that I wanted to take and hold and love forever. I recoiled slightly when those thoughts ran through my head. I hadn't expected them, but I realized they were true.

Aoife was laughing in surprise, her face in Bella's stone shoulder. I could see Edward frowning slightly at her, and I knew he was deciphering her thoughts. His eyes shifted to me, and then to Aoife, who was now gently pulling away from Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, sounding almost delirious.

"Well…" Aoife shot a fervent look towards Aoibheann, who was gaping at Edward still. Between the two of them, they explained. First of all Bella's expression was shocked, horrified, terrified, and then, undeniably, awe settled onto her face.

"You could have been killed!" She gasped, leading the two girls over to the sofa."Nah, we were ok." Aoife laughed. "The only thing we were worried about was getting caught!"

Bella bit her lip, her stunning face looking very worried. I came and sat next to Aoife just as Bella opened her mouth to speak.

"We should ring your parents."

"No!" Aoife cried. "Bella, please, you can't do that! They think me and Aoibheann have been here the whole time… they'll never let us anywhere again!"

Her big blue eyes were huge in her pretty face, and she had widened them in fear - whether the fear was real or not, I could not tell. Maybe she was just a good actress. A very good actress.

I could see Bella wavering. She was biting her stone lip. "Well… okay. But you have to promise to stay here for the rest of the summer."

Aoife opened her mouth to protest, but Bella held up a snow white hand. "For a while, at least. Please, Aoife." Bella, too, widened her eyes. They were now a golden colour, the red of newborn vampires long since faded. Aoife agreed. Her leg was inches from mine. She twitched, and was closer to me. I realized then that I loved her. This girl I did not know, and I loved her more than the world. I inhaled her delicious scent again, and automatically, I reached out for her hand. I heard Bella gasp, and Aoibheann's eyes flickered to Aoife's wrist, where my fingers were. I lifted Aoife's arm gently, pretending to look at her bracelets.

"I like this one," I said, pointing at the silver heart link one I had noticed before.

"Aoibheann's mum bought one for me and one for Aoibheann when we finished our Junior Cert. Its like this really big exam we had a couple of years ago."

I gently ran my fingers over the silver links in the bracelet, and reluctantly dropped her hand. As I did, her fingers traced across my palm, making me shiver.

Bella was staring at me intently, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. I looked around, trying to change the subject.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He took Renesmee… for a walk." Edward replied, which translated as 'Jacob has taken Renesmee hunting'. Only Bella and I had ears sensitive enough to pick up the slight pause.

I liked Edward. He had become a good friend of mine. I had always liked him - the pack had previously been disgusted with my alliance with the vampires, but I couldn't help it. I liked them.

Edward smiled at me when that thought ran through my head. I was used to people intruding on my thoughts by now, what with Edward, and the rest of the pack.

Bella had taken Aoife's elbow, and Aoibheann's wrist, and was chattering happily to them, leading them upstairs. My heart seemed to break away from the rest of me, but it kept beating, anxiously pounding against my ribs in a way that hurt. Aoife turned and looked at me, her eyes wide. She was reluctant to go too. I felt the urge to follow her, and took a step forward.

"Seth." Edward said quietly. "She'll be back in a few minutes."

They were the longest few minutes of my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Aoife

So.. here we are, on chapter two! And it's Aoife's point of view this time...

I hope you're enjoying the story... reviews would be fantastic! :D thanks

Disclaimer: All characters (apart from Aoife and Aoibheann, who are entirely fictional) are not mine!

_**Chapter Two - Aoife**_

I groaned in exasperation, and kicked the frame of my bike. It clanged dully. Where was Aoibheann? How long did it take to cycle half a kilometre? Knowing her, she had bumped into some guy and was too busy chatting him up to remember her purpose for being in the store in the first place.

I faced out to the sea, and leaned my backside against the side of the old white seat. This was the fourth puncture on the front wheel. It looked like I was just going to have to buy a new tyre, something I had tried to avoid. In fairness, the bike was a good, sturdy thing. It had carried me across three American States, and the fact that it was twenty five years old added to this amazing feat. Aoibheann had bought herself a brand new mountain bike when we arrived, but I had wanted something more… lived in. The Chopper had a bit of character.

I sighed deeply. A huge gust of wind came in off the sea, and swirled through the air, whistling through the trees. I felt my mess of hair becoming even worse than it was. I shook my head lightly.

The air was silent. Suddenly, a brisk set of footsteps broke the quiet. I turned, wondering who it was. A gangly boy was walking towards me. He was _beautiful_. The most beautiful boy I've ever seen. His hair was longish and tossed looking, in a good way. Wind swept, not done on purpose. He had high cheekbones, full lips and beautiful big brown eyes. My heart quickened as I gazed into his eyes, and I felt a smile spreading across my face. He was still coming towards me, a look of concentration on his face.

His skin was a silky russet brown, his hair jet black, and he had big brown eyes set under black brows. His face had a hugely cheerful look - it was the sort of face you could never imagine a sad expression on. He was simply huge. The tallest person I had ever seen, as well as the most beautiful. I wanted to run towards him, to hold onto him and never let him go. He was mine.

He was standing less than a foot away from me now. I raised my hand, and wiggled my fingers, aware of my bracelets sliding up and down my wrist.

"Hi," I said.

He was just a few inches from me.

"Hi," He replied, gazing at me. His husky voice was beautiful. "I'm Seth," He said, offering me his hand. I took it. It was very hot - it felt like he had a fever in his hands. It startled me slightly.

"Aoife," I replied. I didn't want to pull my hand away, and my instincts told me not to. I felt the urge to give him a hug. A kiss, even. He was gazing at me still.

His brow creased. "Eva?"

I laughed. He was not the first American to call me Eva.

"No, _ee_-fah. It's Irish."

"Irish, huh? Is that what you are?"

I nodded. "Are you from around here?" I asked, looking up at him. He was so tall! Gangly, sort of - really tall, and a wiry build, but I could see the muscles under his red-brown skin.

He nodded, looking a bit dazed. A moment later, he cleared his throat.

I was staring at him, and he noticed but I found I didn't care. He stared back for a moment, then his eyes flickered to my Chopper.

"Problem with your bike?" He asked.

I sighed. "Puncture."

"Don't you have a repair kit?" He nodded towards my backpack, and then glanced at the big rucksack strapped onto the back of the bike.

"It's all used up." I bit my lip, grinning.

"Oh. I could go get you one, if you want." He suggested, almost reluctantly.

"That's okay," I said, too quickly, not wanting him to go yet. "My friend's cycled down to the store. She should be back in a minute, and then we'll be on our way."

"Oh, no!" He said, looking upset.

"What's the matter?" I looked at him, confused.

He coughed, almost awkwardly. We looked at each other for a minute, before we were interrupted by a loud whoop. I recognized Aoibheann's throaty voice at once.

"Aoife! I got the kit!" She shouted. "And there was this sooo cute guy working in the shop, and he -" She broke off as she spotted Seth.

Well, I was right about the guy part, anyway.

"Who's this?" She jumped off her bike and propped it up on its stand before coming to stand next to me.

"This is Seth," I muttered, not looking at her.

"Hey, Seth." Aoibheann stuck out her hand. "I'm Aoibheann."

He frowned slightly again, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it.

I laughed at his expression. "Ay-veen."

"Oh, okay. Funny names."

"Hey!" I laughed again. He laughed too.

"So, what are you two doing in La Push?" He asked as I got down on my hunkers to inspect the damage on my tyre.

I glanced at Aoibheann.

Seth laughed, a deep husky sound. "Runaways?"

"Not exactly." I grinned, concentrating on the puncture. "Our parents know we're _here_, they just don't know what we're doing."

He looked confused. Aoibheann laughed.

"Our parent's think that we're staying with my cousin and her new husband for the summer." I explained, grinning.

"How did you work that one out?"

"Well, we came here, to America, about four weeks ago. We went to a garage sale, bought a couple of bikes and a tent, and we've been moving around. We started in LA, then we went to this amazing place in California called Big Sur, and then San Francisco. We passed through Las Vegas, too, on the way to the Grand Canyon." I recited the list of places we had visited.

"You cycled here from Los Angeles?" He looked shocked.

We both laughed at his expression. Damn, he was gorgeous.

"We cycled most of the way, but I do have to admit, we caught trains when the distance was further than 200 kilometres. We're not that tough!"

"Still, that's pretty hard core. Where the heck do your 'rents think you are? And do they not ask to speak to your cousin?" Seth looked very impressed.

Aoibheann snorted, looking at me when he asked that. "Aoife is very good at accents."

He grinned at me. I grinned back.

"I better go," He said a moment later, my heart gave a sickening leap. "How long are you guys going to be in Forks?"

Disappointment hit me. He had to go. "I don't know how long... Before you go, could you tell us where we could find the Cullen's house?" I didn't want him to go.

"The Cullens? Wait, you two are _Bella's_ cousins?"

I smiled at him. "Just me. D'you know her?"

"Hell yeah, I know her! The Cullens are good friends of mine!"

"Are you serious? D'you think you could tell us how to get there?"

He bit his full bottom lip. "It's pretty far away…"

Aoibheann scoffed loudly at the same time as I snorted.

"Seth, we just cycled across California, Arizona, Nevada, some of Oregon, and Washington, too. A few miles more isn't going to kill us." I laughed.

"Um… Let me show you guys the way, at least." He still looked very shocked.

I stood up and brushed the dust off my bare knees. "Done," I said to Aoibheann. "It was just a tiny puncture. And yes, you can show us the way. How are you going to keep up?"

"I've got a bike." He replied.

"You do?" I couldn't keep the eagerness out of my voice.

"Yeah. I'll go get it. You guys wait here." He ran off down the road.

"Oh my God, Aoife, he's gorgeous!" Aoibheann laughed.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Aoife, you should have seen the guy in the shop! He was amazing… like seriously gorgeous, and he was flirting like mad!" Aoibheann grinned.

I nodded again, not really paying attention. For about five minutes, she burbled on, telling me every detail of the conversation she had with the guy in the store.

"Aoife, what is _wrong _with you?" She asked after she realized her conversation was one sided.

"I don't know…" I bit my lip. I felt very strange. "It's that guy, I think. The second I saw him, I just got this weird feeling… I don't know, Aoibheann. It was like he shocked me or something."

Aoibheann laughed. "He likes you, too."

"Do you think so?" I asked her hopefully, though I didn't think that like was a good way to describe what I was feeling.

"Yes, definitely!" Aoibheann was taking off her hiking boots, and pulling on her spare trainers. She tied her boots onto the back of her bike. A moment later, Seth rounded the corner, looking huge on an old black bicycle.

"You ready?" He grinned at me. Aoibheann and I got on our bikes, having a little trouble with our music cases, and followed him down the road. The drive was beautiful. The roadway was lined on one side by stunning forestry and on the other by beautiful cliff scenery, and occasional glimpses of the beaches. We cycled for about eleven or twelve miles, before we took a turn, a turn I would never have noticed if Seth hadn't pointed it out.

A huge, tree lined driveway led up to the house. It had to be about three miles long.

"Is Bella's husband rich, then?" I asked, while Aoibheann sped ahead of me and Seth, her hands behind her head, showing off.

Seth laughed. "Very rich."

"Edward is his name, right?"

"Yeah."

"This is gonna be weird. I haven't seen Bella in five years." I bit my lip. I hadn't exactly told Bella that I had planned on dropping in. I had received the wedding invitation a couple of years ago, but we didn't go. It was months after that when my parents, and Aoibheann's, decided that a summer spent in America (with Bella, or so they thought) would be a great educational experience for us.

"Really? How old are you?" Seth turned his face to the side, grinning at me.

"Sixteen. Well, I'll be seventeen in July."

"I'll be eighteen in August. You and Bella close?"

"Yup. Well, kinda. Not really. Me and her always got on pretty good, though. We both like reading, so…" I trailed off slowly, as we turned a corner, and were now outside a huge, beautiful house. It was white, three stories high, and had roughly ten white marble steps leading up to a broad porch, and to the front doors.

"Nice, huh?" Seth said, getting off his bike and leaning it against the bottom step. Aoibheann and I had just followed suit when the front door opened.

A beautiful person was leaning casually against the doorjamb, a smile on his perfect face. His skin was snow white, his eyes were big and golden, his hair was a beautiful bronze colour, and there was a smile playing around his perfect lips.

"Seth," He said warmly.

"Hey, Edward." Seth said, walking up the steps. Edward. So this was Bella's husband. _Wow_.

Aoibheann bounded up after Seth, wanting to get closer to the beautiful being. I was more cautious, and I stayed close to Seth, trying hard to resist taking his hand.

"This is Aoife and Aoibheann. Aoife is Bella's rebellious cousin. I found them wandering around La Push!" Seth spoke again, gesturing to me and Aoibheann, his tone of voice amused. We didn't look or feel very rebellious right then. To tell the truth, both of us were a mess. Our hair was dusty from the roads, and all over the place, in my case especially. Our clothes were frayed, and dusty too.

Aoibheann's mouth was hanging open as she stared at Edward. I wanted to elbow her in the gut, tell her to cop on. He wasn't that amazing. Well, he was, but not entirely worthy of the reaction she was giving him. Personally, I thought Seth was much, much nicer.

"Hey, Edward." I stepped forward and offered him my hand. He took it, and I had to stop from gasping aloud as his fingers closed around mine. His white hands were icy cold. He flashed his perfect white teeth at me. I remembered the heat of Seth's hand from a couple of hours previously, and wondered if I was sick or something.

"Come in," Edward said to us, releasing my hand and walking inside.

"Aoife, Bella will be so happy to see you. She's told me a lot about you."

I grinned. I kicked off my hiking boots before stepping inside.

"My shoes are mucky, sorry."

Aoibheann did the same, while Edward laughed at us. I looked around the huge room. It was beautiful. The walls were white, as was the carpet, and most of the furnishings. The walls were hung with paintings, and on a low platform to the right was a beautiful grand piano. My throat ached slightly when I saw that - one of the cons of travelling was that you couldn't exactly bring a piano around with you. The back wall was entirely made of glass, with a spectacular view of long lawns, and a wide river at the bottom. A huge sweeping staircase took up the west corner of the room. I didn't pay much attention to the stairs - my eyes were once again focused on Seth.

"Edward?" A strong, melodic voice echoed around the room.

I looked up at the staircase. I felt shock and surprise cross my face. Bella was stunning. I couldn't remember her being so beautiful. She was small, much shorter than me, and slighter, too. Her skin was snow white, but I had expected that - pale skin ran in our family. Both of our mothers, who were sisters, were very white. I wasn't the darkest of people myself. Her hair was very dark brown, almost black, and tied in a loose ponytail. Her features were exquisite. Her lips were full, her nose was perfectly straight, and her eyes were a beautiful honey gold, almost the same shade as Edward's.

"Aoife!" Bella shouted. She sounded delighted. She ran down the stairs towards me, and pulled me into her arms. I hugged her back enthusiastically, but I tried not to shiver - she was freezing, and her cold hands rose goose pimples on my bare arms. Seth was very close beside me, and for some reason, I found myself aware of his every movement. He froze abruptly when Bella came towards me. I hugged Bella again, and then pulled away from her, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, as we sat on the white sofa, happy surprise in her voice. Her eyes flickered to Aoibheann for a moment. Seth sat in between me and Aoibheann.

"Well…" I glanced towards Aoibheann, who was gawking at Edward still. She explained mostly this time, but I contributed. Bella's expression flickered between being shocked, horrified, terrified, and then, undeniably, awe settled onto her face.

"You could have been killed!" She gasped.

"Nah, we were okay." I laughed. "The only thing we were worried about was getting caught!"

Bella bit her lip, her stunning face looking very worried.

"We should ring your parents." She muttered, glancing at her husband.

"No!" I very nearly shouted. "Bella, please, you can't do that! They think me and Aoibheann have been here the whole time… they'll never let us anywhere again!"

I wasn't really worried - I didn't think Bella would do that to me. But just to be sure, I widened my eyes, pushed my eyebrows together, and forced my bottom lip to quiver slightly.

Bella looked unconvinced, but I could see she was wavering. "Well… okay. But you have to promise to stay here for the rest of the summer."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up an alabaster hand, a pleading look in her gold eyes. "For a while, at least. Please, Aoife."

"Okay, okay," I agreed, shifting my leg slightly. I turned to look at Aoibheann, and I felt something warm brush my wrist. Bella gasped loudly, and Aoibheann's eyes flickered away from my face. I looked down. Seth's long fingers were inches from mine. He lifted my wrist carefully, looking intently at my many bracelets. I had a feeling it was a cover for his slip-up - he was staring just a bit too intently.

"I like this one," He said, pointing to my silver heart bracelet.

"Aoibheann's mum bought one for me and one for Aoibheann when we finished our junior cert. Its like this really big exam we had a couple of years ago." I explained, looking at Aoibheann. She was staring at Seth, suspicion in her hazel eyes.

Seth ran his fingers over the links in the bracelet. I could almost feel the heat burning through the silver. He dropped my wrist slowly. As he did, I stretched my fingers out so that they ran across his hot palm. He shivered a little.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked, looking at Bella.

"He took Renesmee for a walk." Edward replied.

I wondered who Renesmee was, and hoped sincerely that she wasn't Seth's girlfriend or anything.

Bella then took me by the elbow, and Aoibheann by the wrist, and led us upstairs. I turned and glanced back at Seth, not wanting to leave him. His eyes were wide, and I could see he didn't want me to go either.

"Who's Renesmee?" I asked Bella as we climbed the stairs.

"She's my daughter," Bella replied, adoration lighting in her eyes.

"You have a baby? Since when?" I was slightly shocked, and relieved at the same time.

"Since about two years ago!" Bella laughed.

Wow. Married at barely eighteen, mother shortly later, and now she was twenty, and settled down already. I was just three years younger than Bella, and I hadn't even had a proper boyfriend yet. It wasn't that there hadn't been offers - there had been - I just wasn't interested.

"I can't wait to meet her." I said.

"Your house is gorgeous." Aoibheann seemed to have gotten her tongue back.

"Thank you," Bella smiled at her. "But I can't take the credit. This is actually Edward's parents house. We live here with them, and Edward's two brothers and two sisters."

"Oh. Where are they?" I asked, wondering why the big house was so empty.

"They're around," Bella replied, leading us up yet another flight of stairs, to the third floor. "Carlisle, Edward's father, is a doctor at the hospital, so he could be in work, and the others are floating around somewhere."

"Is Jacob Edward's brother?" Aoibheann asked, her eyes flashing with interest and hope.

"No." Bella hesitated. "Jacob is… my best friend. He's very fond of Renesmee. He's also a really good friend of Seth's."

Seth. My heart sped up when she said that.

"This can be your room, Aoife," Bella said, about to open a white door. She then paused. "Unless you two would like to share?" She turned and looked at us. I glanced at Aoibheann. I could see she would prefer if we did share.

"Could we share, Bella? If its not too awkward?"

"Of course not." She smiled, and we walked down the landing to another door. Bella opened it and stepped in. It was a beautiful room, with a thick white carpet, and walls with cream and blue flowered wallpaper. It had a slight Anne of Green Gables feel, or even something like Pollyanna. It was beautiful. Two big, dark framed beds were in the room, each piled up with numerous quilts and pillows. A large sofa was against one wall, and there was a big bookshelf, crammed with books. That was relief - I had only room to bring Pride and Prejudice with me - I had read it four times since we had arrived, and I was seriously gagging for some new material. There was a big flat screen TV, a large, marble bathroom, and a walk in closet.

"Bella, it's beautiful." I sighed, approaching one of the bay windows and gaping out at the stunning views of the gardens.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll bring up your stuff later, okay?"

Stuff. Hah. We had hardly any stuff. All we had between us was a few changes of clothes each (we'd stopped at a launderette every few days), a tent, two sleeping bags, a book each, a few other necessities, and I had my guitar and whistle, and Aoibheann had her saxaphone. We'd done some busking, made some money to keep us going. If we were going to stay here for the next few weeks, then we could afford to go shopping for some new clothes and stuff. I was pretty hard up - most of the clothes I had brought were now holey, and had suffered other damage, though I had patched them up as best I could.

Bella seemed so different, and yet just the same - her smile was just as shy and sweet, but the beauty that possessed her face was inexplicable - I was sure I would have remembered if she had been that gorgeous.

She flashed me her pearly smile again. "You two probably want to freshen up. I'll be downstairs."And then she was gone.

"WOW!" Aoibheann shouted, throwing herself onto one of the beds. "This is amazing."

I giggled at her, and took a running jump, landing on the bed beside her. She squealed, and leaned over to tickle me. I squirmed away from her - I had tickles everywhere - and landed with a dull thud on the floor.

She stuck her tongue out at me while I giggled up at her.

"Hey, Aoibheann," I managed to gasp in between bursts of laughter, "For once in your life, you're bigger than me!"

She frowned playfully, and clouted me over the head.

"Its so nice to feel a bed under my backside," Aoibheann commented, wiggling around on the pristine white duvet.

"Hmm." I agreed half heartedly. To tell the truth, the soft bed felt strange to me. I was by now used to the seat of my Chopper, and nights spent on the hard ground with just my sleeping bag.

I went to the bathroom, and changed into fresh shorts and a t-shirt.

Aoibheann changed too, putting on a tight top, and very short shorts, showing off her toned brown legs.

We went downstairs together, giggling quietly. I was eager to get back down - I wanted to see Seth again.

He was sitting casually on the sofa, but as soon as I went down the stairs, his head turned, and a massive smile flashed across his face.

I grinned back, and went straight over to sit beside him. I barely noticed the fact that there were a lot more people in the room now, until Bella started talking to a child she was holding in her arms.

She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. Her skin was pale, except for her cheeks, which were a healthy glowing red. Her eyes were huge, and a warm, clear brown, and her hair hung in bronze-coloured ringlets.

"This is our daughter, Renesmee." Bella said, handing me the little girl.

She was absolutely roasting. Her hot skin was very warm and soft against mine, and she smiled adorably at me, before leaning forward and placing her soft, warm lips on my cheek.

I laughed. She was so sweet. She snuggled into me, closing her beautiful brown eyes.

I put my face into her ringlets and kissed her head. I looked up. Everyone in the room was smiling at us.

"I've never seen her take to someone so quickly." Bella said, smiling at her daughter.

Suddenly, a huge person I hadn't noticed before stepped forward and held his arms out for the child.

"Jacob?" I asked him, reluctant to hand Renesmee to him.

He smiled, his arms still outstretched. "Yes," He said as I gave him the little girl. Her eyes fluttered but did not open. "You must be Aoife."

"Yeah," I grinned at him. He was like Seth, in that they both had jet black hair, and the same russet skin, but he was huge. He towered over everyone in the room, even gangly Seth. My Seth.

I flinched as the words ran through my head, and instantly wondered where they had come from. Jesus, what was wrong with me?

Bella introduced the rest of the people in the room. They were all stunningly beautiful. First, there were Edward's parents, Esme, his mother, who was a beautiful woman with soft, caramel coloured hair, and a soft, motherly expression, and Carlisle, his father, who looked like he could be a movie star. Edward and his brothers and sisters had all been adopted by the Cullen's, Seth had told me. None of them were really related, except for the two blonde haired people, the Hale twins.

A small, black haired girl, even tinier than Aoibheann, bounded forward and hugged us both, and introduced herself as Alice. She introduced us to her boyfriend, one of the blonde twins, a beautiful boy called Jasper.

Emmett was the name of Edward's other brother. He was huge, with black curly hair, striking handsome features, and a cheerful, slightly sarcastic smile. Rosalie was the last person. She was… impossibly beautiful. She had long, golden hair that waved gently to her waist, a beautiful, arrogant face, and a perfect body, one that many girls would kill for.

They were all extremely friendly, Alice and Emmett in particular. Rosalie was nice, and Jasper was too, but they seemed to keep their distance slightly. I wondered if it was a twin thing.

After a few hours, Jacob and Seth left. I stood at the doorway with Renesmee in my arms, her head leaning against my shoulder as we watched the two boys retreat down the driveway in the drizzling rain. With every step that Seth took, it felt like my heart was ripping out, bit by bit. When they were gone so far that we couldn't see them anymore, Renesmee let out a big sigh and let me close the door. Edward cooked up some dinner for Aoibheann, Renesmee and I. The others said they weren't hungry - they had eaten not that long ago. Edward and Bella joined us at the table, chatting with us as we ate, and watching their daughter. When our food was gone, Aoibheann and I said we were tired, and after saying goodnight, went upstairs to the huge, comfortable beds that waited for us. After we had washed and undressed, together we both climbed into one of the huge beds. I had known Aoibheann forever - she was like a sister to me, and I had been so used to having her right beside me in a tent for the last month that it would be strange for both of us if she wasn't. She fell asleep almost instantly, snoring lightly. I lay awake for a while, thinking about Seth, and wishing the morning would come.

**Did you like it? Please Review, and read the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Seth

**Chapter Three - Seth**

Jacob ignored me pretty much the whole way back to La Push, and I was glad, cause I wasn't much in the humour for talking either. _Her _face kept flashing into my mind, and every time I saw it, I wished and wished that I could turn around and go right back to her.

When we got to La Push, Jacob went back to his Dad's house, and I went home too. I knew I was acting distant, because my Mom kept asking me the same questions over and over again, but I just wasn't processing anything. I ate my dinner slowly, wishing I could go back to the Cullen's. After we cleaned up, I went outside and phased. I heard Jacob's voice as soon as I did.

_"Meeting in the usual place." _He said. "_Quick as you can_."

We ran quickly through the still woods, listening to the idle thoughts of our fellow wolves. I paid no attention to anyone in particular - Aoife's face was still on my mind. Each time I saw her in my mind, that warm feeling travelled up my spine again. I smiled to myself.

When I arrived at the clearing, everyone was there except for Embry, and Leah, who wasn't coming. We waited in silence for him. I listened in on Embry's thoughts. I noticed Aoibheann's face flash into his mind briefly, then disappear almost as quickly. I wondered how he knew her. The answered instantly.

_"She came into the store today_."

_"Oh. She__'__s cool, huh?"_

_"Yeah."_

That explained it. While we waited for him, I ran over the first conversation I'd had with Aoife.

Embry arrived.

In his head, Jacob coughed awkwardly.

_"We have something important to discuss here tonight." _He thought, looking sombrely at all of us in turn.

We waited, expectant. Whatever he was going to announce, he was hiding it carefully from the rest of us.

He continued on. "_Another member of the pack has imprinted_."

A mental hush fell over us as everyone looked around, wondering who it was. I didn't bother. Aoife had visited my mind yet again.

Jacob spoke again. "_Congratulations, Seth_."

I was still thinking about Aoife, when suddenly, the clearing was filled with howling from the rest of the pack. All of their voices came flooding at me at once.

_"Congratulations, man!"_

_"That__'__s great, Seth!"_

_"Is that her there in your head now? Damn, she__'__s pretty hot__…"_

_"Wow, Seth. That__'__s great!"_

_"You think she could get me a friend?"_

It took a while for my brain to process what Jacob had said.

_"Me?" _I thought. "_Imprinted?"_

Someone barked out a laugh.

_"Yeah, Seth! What did you think it was?"_

I was struck dumb. "_I don__'__t know__…__ I didn__'__t think about it at all, I guess. I just thought about _her."

A murmur ran through the group. Suddenly, it all made _sense. _The whole thing where I'd been drawn to Fifth Beach that day, a beach I never usually went to, the fact that she smelled so wonderful, the fact I was so scared when Bella approached her… I understood. And know that I knew, I wanted to go back to her. I _needed_ to go back to her. I wanted to watch her as she slept, and mind her, and give her everything she would ever want or need. The others were silent, even in their thoughts. I felt Embry at my side, and I saw a streak of jealousy flash through his otherwise blank mind. The others were amazed. According to Sam's theories, you could only imprint on a girl who was from La Push or the Makah Rez, or on someone who had descent from that area, like Emily, Claire and Kim, who were all from La Push, or at least had parents from La Push, and Renesmee, who's grandfather, Charlie, was a descendent of someone from La Push. But now, here was this girl, a cousin of Bella's, but on her mother's side, with no blood relation to Charlie. How was it possible that I had imprinted on her? She was a rebel of sorts, away from home for the summer, of no apparent relation to La Push, and yet she was now _mine_. Or actually, I was hers.

The others were still quiet, but then they exploded into a flurry of rapid questions.

_"How is it possible?"_

_"Sam? I thought you said -"_

_"How can this be? She__'__s not even from La Push!"_

_"Jacob, what__'__s going on?"_

_"Seth, what -"_

_"Be quiet." _Sam thought. "_I__'__m trying to understand."_

We all sat patiently, waiting for his explanation. After a few minutes, he snapped in frustration and turned into the forest. Moments later, it became obvious he had phased back - he was no longer in our heads. We talked for a few minutes, marvelling over how this could be possible, until I couldn't take seeing Aoife's face in their minds anymore. I ran away from the rest of the pack, racing towards the Cullen's house like there was no tomorrow. I knew that the Cullen's would hear me coming, and be waiting for me. I phased just as I reached the river behind their house, and ran in human form the rest of the way.

I ran up the marble steps, and let myself in. Sure enough, all of them, except for Edward and Carlisle, were sitting in the large living room, watching some movie on the huge flat screen TV.

"Good evening, Seth." Esme smiled up at me. I barely spared her a glance, my sudden urgent need to see Aoife making me forget all my manners. I sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could. I heard the air move as Bella (I knew by the scent) rushed after me. She was just as fast as I was, but I stumbled on the top step of the second flight of stairs, and she got ahead of me. She stood in front of me, her hands on her hips, refusing to let me pass her.

"Please," I begged. "Just let me look in on her."

"_Why_?" Bella's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in her? She's just a _girl_. And she's asleep."

I faltered. She didn't know that I'd imprinted. I mean, for God's sakes, _I _barely knew!

"Bella…" I spoke carefully.

She sighed. "Why, Seth? What is it with my family? A member of my family comes to visit, and monsters have to be attracted to her. First Jake with Renesmee, and now you with Aoife."

I grinned slightly. I didn't take the monster jab seriously - she was more of a monster than I was.

"I'm sorry. Please, let me see her. I promise, I won't wake her." I could hear her heart beating, I could hear her steady breathing, I could smell her delicious scent.

She frowned slightly at me. "My baby cousin. Uh, for God's sake. Go, before I hit you."

I smiled gratefully and stepped past her, towards the room where the girls were sleeping. I opened the door. The room was dark, but my eyes were sharp and adjusted quickly. I could see her easily. Aoibheann was beside her, the top of her head barely visible, the rest of her under the duvet. They were very close beside each other, Aoife's hand touching Aoibheann's wrist. I hadn't realized how close they were - their bond was stronger than a simple friendship. They were like sisters.

I slowly approached the bed. I knelt on the floor beside her and watched her for a minute. Her back was to me. After a minute she sighed in her sleep and rolled over to face me, her eyes still closed, her thumb in her mouth, her long brown hair out of its plait and spread all over the white pillow. Her brow was creased. I hoped she wasn't having a bad dream.

I gently reached over and brushed a thick lock of dark hair off her forehead. She took her thumb out of her mouth, and her brow smoothed out; she let out a content sigh, and her mouth adjusted to its natural shape, her full red lips just slightly apart. She exhaled, and I inhaled at the same time, her delicious smell filling my head.

Her hand was hanging over the edge of the bed. It looked strangely naked without her piles of bangles and rings; they were on the bedside locker. All she was wearing now was her silver bracelet, and a silver ring. It was a strange ring. I lifted her hand to look at it. It was two small silver hands joined by holding a ruby heart. The heart was crowned with silver. She was wearing it upside down. After I had finished examining the ring, I didn't let her hand drop. Instead, I entwined my fingers around hers.

A few moments later, she smiled. A huge, dimpling smile. Then she sighed again.

"Seth," She murmured, and her fingers briefly tightened around mine.

"Yes?" I whispered back, though I knew she wasn't awake - her breathing hadn't changed.

She just smiled. Without thinking, I leaned forward and slowly pressed my lips to hers. They were a perfect fit. I just gave her a soft kiss, and then moved away.

"That's enough." Bella's voice came from the doorway in a sharp whisper. I let go of Aoife's hand.

"Don't go." Aoife whispered, before turning and putting her cheek against her friend's back.

I turned to look at Bella, a smug smile on my face.

"She doesn't know what she's saying." She snapped, still whispering. "Out. Now."

I walked across the room, my legs covering it in three long strides. I would leave the room, but I wasn't leaving the house. Aoife wanted me, and I would be here for her in the morning.

**Please review! **

**Note: Some people have been wondering whether Fifth Beach is a real place in La Push. Fifth Beach is NOT a real place, I just wanted to make somewhere more... private, where the wolves could hang out together. This IS fanfiction people, please don't get too techinical! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Aoife

Okay, so here we are on chapter Four! I hope you like it... reviews would be really great!

Just for readers information, Aoife and Aoibheann are completely fictional characters, and bare no resemblance to any real people. If they sound like you or someone you know, it's probably just a coincidence!

_**Chapter Four - Aoife**_

When I woke, I felt different. Aoibheann was still fast asleep, her head against my shoulder. I gently moved away from her, and stepped out of the bed. My first thought was of Seth. I decided to have a shower. According to my battered Timex watch, it was already eleven thirty in the morning. That was the best night's sleep I'd had in weeks. Just as I was about to step into the bathroom, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," I whispered. The door creaked open. It was Bella. She was carrying a huge basket loaded with boxes and packages in her arms.

"Morning," She whispered, beckoning for me to come over. I approached her, feeling embarrassed. I probably looked a mess. My unruly hair was probably all over the place, and all I was wearing was a long I heart NY tee and knickers underneath. The shirt barely covered me up, but she didn't seem bothered.

"Alice noticed you two were short on clothes," She whispered, amusement in her voice. "And she took the personal liberty of shopping for you both this morning."

"What?" I hissed. "Oh my god, she shouldn't have done that! Tell her we'll pay her back."

Bella shook her head, a smile on her snowy, beautiful face. "No, she'll be upset if you say that. They're a gift from her. She labelled them all so you and Aoibheann don't get confused."

I smiled in appreciation. "She really should not have done that."

Bella laughed quietly. "Alice adores shopping, and she couldn't resist the opportunity. Believe me, it's me who should be thanking you - you've saved me the torture of having to shop with her!"

I grinned. Bella placed the box on the floor.

"Thanks, Bella." I said, as she retreated and closed the door. I heard her laugh. I padded off to the luxurious bathroom. There were millions of bottles of shampoo and soaps and shower gel in the cupboards under the marble counter, and stacks of soft white towels in a large wicker basket. I enjoyed a very long, very hot shower. During our trek, Aoibheann and I had showered in the shower blocks in the various campsites we stopped at, but they were nothing compared to the luxury of a hot shower in a comfortable home. I stepped out of the shower after forty five minutes, and pulled on one of the huge white bathrobes that hung on the back of the door, and wrapped my wet hair in a towel.

Aoibheann was up. She had discovered the huge basket of clothes, and was sitting on the sofa, ransacking it, and tearing open all the packages marked _Aoibheann._

"Aoife, look at these amazing clothes! I was talking to Alice, and d'you know, she went shopping just for us?"

I laughed. "Yeah, Bella told me."

Aoibheann grabbed a pile of clothes and dashed off to the bathroom. I sat on her spot on the sofa and began to open the boxes labelled with my name. I found a nice outfit - a knee length, white, layered skirt, and a deep blue t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of woolly grey tights and my cleaned hiking boots. I knew the boots ruined the nice effect of the outfit, but they were my favourite, most comfortable shoes. I put on my bracelets, too.

I didn't wait for Aoibheann. When I got downstairs, Edward and Bella were loading dirty plates and cups into the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry." Edward said apologetically. "We already ate."

"Don't worry about it," I waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not hungry."

"Have _something_." Bella said. "Toast, eggs, bacon -" At that moment, Rosalie came into the kitchen, Renesmee on her hip, and I was distracted as the little girl held out her hands, wanting to be held by me. I took her in my arms, and she snuggled into me. She was so sweet, and I kissed her soft, sweet smelling curls.

After a moment, I sensed there was someone else in the room, and I turned.

"Seth!" I said happily, feeling a huge smile drift across my face. I automatically took a step forward, stretching a hand out to touch him - and then I froze. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room, including the child in my arms, on me.

"Hi, Aoife!" His smile was even wider than mine. "I was wondering, do you want to go for a walk?"

"She hasn't eaten." Esme interjected. I hadn't even noticed her come in.

"I'm _fine_." I insisted, smiling at her. "And yes, I will go for a walk."

"Aoife." Esme looked worried.

"Look, I'll take some fruit." I reached and took an orange and a pear from the crystal fruit bowl that rested on the granite countertop.

"Good." Esme looked happier. She held her arms out for her granddaughter, and then Seth and I stepped outside. It wasn't raining, but the sky was dull and the clouds looked heavy. Seth and I slowly crossed the Cullen's huge front lawn. I slowly ate my fruit. We took a sharp left so that we were now walking into the forest. As soon as we were out of sight of the house, he took my hand. His was warm and slightly rough, but it felt right.

"Seth," I said quietly as we walked slowly through the forest. It was the first time we were alone since we had first met.

"Hmm?" He replied, his arm brushing against mine as we walked, our hands still connected.

"Seth, what's wrong with me? What… what did you do to me?"

Seth stared down at me, his eyes huge, and a little bit frightening in the intense way they looked at me.

"Seth?" I said again. I stopped walking.

"Okay… how do I explain this?" he stopped too. "Damn it, I should have asked the other guys… I guess I could just - nah, that wouldn't work…"

"Seth!" I said, anxious now. "Tell me what's wrong with me!"

His expression was so serious, so grave. He opened his mouth to speak. "I'm in love with you." He said seriously. "I met you yesterday, and the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you."

I gaped open-mouthed at him for a moment. Then, I almost laughed. "You're telling me that this is love at first sight?"

His expression didn't falter. "No… its much, much stronger than love at first sight. It's called _imprinting_."

"Imprint - what?" I was very confused.

He looked a little bit like he might cry. "I'm a werewolf."

"Oh, okay, and I'm a - a _vampire_," I said sarcastically. A strange expression crossed his face when I said that, and his eyes flickered in the direction of the house.

"You're not." He said quietly. "You are most definitely _not _a vampire."

"And _you _are not a _werewolf_." I retorted angrily, resisting the urge to childishly prod him in the chest. Who did he think I was?

"Look at me!" He said just as angrily, taking a step back. "Look at Jacob! D'you see how _big _we are? Did you feel our _skin_?" He reached forward and grabbed my wrist with his hot hand, and placed it against his neck. It was _hot_. I could feel his blood pumping rapidly underneath my fingertips.

"This is not _normal_!" He let my hand drop.

I stared up at him in silence. _Be rational._ I thought to myself.

"Okay. You're a werewolf." I could barely keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but I managed. "Now tell me, what is _imprinting_?"

He sighed. "Right. Imprinting is this thing where we get matched up with our… soul mate, I guess you could say. It doesn't happen to every werewolf, but when it does… it's a really, really powerful thing. It's basically good ole' Mother Nature's way of making sure that we produce the perfect werewolf babies."

Now I did laugh. "You… are my soul mate?"

"Yes. Or you're mine. Because, either way, _I_ can't live without _you_."

"And we're expected to make more baby werewolves?" I asked, my voice higher than normal.

"Yeah, at some stage." He didn't look at me.

"Don't we get a choice?"

"Do you _want _a choice?"

He had a point. I _didn__'__t _want a choice, not anymore. But I was still finding it a little bit hard to believe the whole Seth-is-a-werewolf thing.

He knew that.

"So, you have to have a full moon and stuff?"

He laughed. "Myth."

"Oh… and silver bullets?"

"Myth."

"Well, then how -"

"Let me show you," He said a moment later. He walked a few steps away from me, and began taking off his clothes, until he was standing in just his boxers.

"Seth, it's freezing!" I said to him, but he just rolled his eyes.

A look of pure concentration came onto his face. A moment later, his body began to shake. Convulsion after convulsion ripped through his body, and suddenly, he seemed to rip out of his skin.

I gasped, and blinked, and then, a humongous, sandy coloured wolf was standing in Seth's place. It was so huge that I had no idea how it could have fit in Seth's long, gangly body, that had seemed so big before.

I stepped slowly forward, and placed my hand on the top of the massive wolf's head, running my fingers through its fur. It was soft and coarse at the same time, and warm, too. As I combed through it, Seth let out a sort of content purr, almost like a cat would make if it was being stroked. I giggled a bit. Seth place his huge, heavy head on my shoulder, and I kissed the side of his face, on one of his long, sandy coloured ears. A second later, the fur on the top of his head began to darken, so I took a step back and shut my eyes to give him some privacy. I could hear him huffing slightly as he pulled his khaki shorts back on. When I opened my eyes, he was just yanking on his blue t-shirt.

"Well?" He asked me.

"Wow." Was all I said, and then I stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first." I muttered.

"That's okay." He replied, pulling me into a bear hug. I put my head on his warm chest. He smelled nice, sort of woody, and fresh. It kind of reminded me of a Christmas tree. I lifted my head to look up at him. He was smiling down at me. Before I knew what I was doing, I had placed my hands on either side of his warm, beautiful face. And then he was coming towards me, and I was kissing him. Something exploded inside me. He was kissing back, urgently almost, as if we had no time. I was just noticing how perfectly his lips fit against mine, and how warm and soft they were, and then, something interrupted our world.

"AOIFE!" Damn. It was Aoibheann.

"AOIFE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Crap." I muttered. "We better go back."

I turned, and began to run through the small part of the woods we had walked through. I could hear Seth following me.

When we were in view of the house, I could see Aoibheann's slight figure standing on the steps outside the Cullen's house. I watched as her eyes widened hugely, and they flickered from my face to Seth's.

I let go of Seth's hand, and ran towards her. She gave me a hug, and whispered urgently in my ear. It was ironic that she would whisper, when Seth's werewolf ears could pick up everything she said.

"What were you _doing_?" She said.

"Tell you later," I replied. Seth had reached us by now, and was grinning up at my friend, who was staring suspiciously back. We went into the house.

As we walked in, I realized that we hadn't gotten to finish our conversation. There was more I wanted to know.

"Aoife, come upstairs with me for a minute, will you?" Aoibheann grabbed my wrist, and I followed her up the stairs, knowing what would follow.

Sure enough, as soon as we were out of Aoibheann's idea of ear shot, she began to question me.

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"Walking." I replied.

"What else?"

"Nothing really."

She scoffed loudly. "I'm so sure. I saw the expression on his face, Aoife. It was the expression of a guy who's just scored."

My mouth fell open with a small _pop_. She was exactly right. She knew me too well.

She burst out laughing, excited squeals. "I _knew _it! I knew it! Oh my God!"

"Aoibheann, shut up!" I hissed, nudging her in the side.

She was giggling loudly. "You little tramp," She said, laughing, not really meaning it. "You only met him yesterday! Was he a good kisser?"

"Aoibheann!"

"Well? Was he?"

Reluctantly, I smiled and gave a little nod. She laughed again.

"Awww, he's so adorable…" her cheery expression faltered after moment, and then became serious. "Aoife… there's something strange in the way he looks at you…"

I forced confusion onto my face, and looked up at her.

She continued on, her expression blank. "It's like… you _own_ him or something."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said, smiling slightly. She bit her lip, and didn't reply.

"Can we got back downstairs now?" I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.

"Okay." She sighed and linked her arm through mine. Together, we walked down the stairs.

Seth was on the sofa. Jacob was there, with Renesmee on his lap, her little white hand on his brown cheek. I smiled at them both.

"Seth?" I said as Aoibheann sat down, her eyes on the TV. "You coming?" I held out my hand. He grinned and hopped up to take my hand. We walked back outside.

"There's more I want to know." I said to him.

"Anything." He promised. We set off down the huge, tree lined drive.

"This imprinting thing… does it mean we're together forever?"

"And ever and ever and ever." He replied, grinning at me. I grinned back. Forever and ever and ever and ever didn't seem so bad.

"Earlier on…" I spoke again. "When I said I was a vampire… you reacted weirdly. Are you saying vampires are real?"

His eyes tightened.

"Seth," I spoke again. "Tell me the truth."

He sighed, defeated. "Yes, vampires are real." Once again, his eyes flickered to the house.

"Do you… do you know any?"

He laughed. "Yes, I do."

I thought about this before choosing my next question. "Do I?"

He looked surprised. "Yes, you do."

I shut my eyes. "Bella." I whispered.

"Yes."

"Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee."

"No." Seth was shaking his head abruptly. "Not Renesmee. Renesmee's half human."

"What?" My mouth fell open. "Half human? How is that possible?"

"Bella had her when she was still human." Seth laughed dryly.

"That - that's -" I struggled for a moment to come up with a word.

"Sick?"

I stared at him. "I was going to say amazing, but if sick works for you…"

He burst out laughing. It rumbled all the way to his fingertips, and made me laugh too.

"My cousin…" I bit my lip. "I knew there was something different about her. Oh my god! Aoibheann! She's on her own in a house of vampires! I have to get back -" I turned, but Seth caught my arm. He was still laughing.

"Aoife, the Cullen's are vegetarian vampires. They don't kill humans. If they did, you would be long dead."

I hesitated. "Vegetarians? What does that mean? They don't drink blood at all?"

"They couldn't survive if they didn't drink blood at all. They hunt animals. Deer, bears, mountain lions. And only in areas where there are problems of over population."

I bit my lip. "They eat human food, too, though."

He shook his head. His black hair caught the light, distracting me.

"No. Human food repulses them."

"But, this morning, Bella was putting loads of dirty plates into the dishwasher -"

He laughed. "All part of the human charade."

"Renesmee can eat human food." That, I was positive about.

He nodded. "Yeah, Renesmee can. She only does sometimes, though. She prefers blood."

I couldn't help it. I shivered. "Ugh. Gross."

He laughed and slipped an arm around my waist. I giggled as his fingers touched my side. He raised one of his thick black brows when he realized I was ticklish.

"No, don't!" I squirmed away from him. He actually did as he was told.

"You know you should be going into shock right now?"

"Hmm?" I glanced up at him.

"You should be going into shock. I mean, you just found out that werewolves and vampires are real, for God's sake."

I shook my head, laughing. "I'm not shocked. I actually feel weirdly relieved."

His eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Relieved? How?"

"Well…" I thought about how to explain myself without sounding crazy. "Ever since I was little, I've wanted to be a writer. And from the day I was born, probably, I've had a very overactive imagination. I am a firm believer in ghosts, and witches of sorts, and God and heaven, so its not really such a surprise that vampires and werewolves are real, too."

He gaped at me. "Overactive imagination." He repeated. "It would want to be very overactive."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah. It there more werewolves?"

"Yeah, lots. There are sixteen of us now."

"Wow, sixteen? Wow. And does everyone… imprint?"

He shrugged, looking thoughtful. "I don't know. The legend says its really rare, and that it only happens sometimes, but its happened to seven of us now."

"_Why _are you a werewolf?" I asked, still not fully understanding.

He grinned a bit at that one. "We are… protectors of humans."

"Protectors? From what?"

"From vampires. Werewolves are designed to destroy vampires."

My eyes widened slightly. "But - but the Cullen's -"

"Are our friends, yes."

"I don't understand."

"About a hundred years ago, Jacob's great-great grandfather found the Cullen's hunting in the forest down in La Push. It was just Carlisle, Edward and Esme then - the others hadn't been made. Carlisle explained to Ephraim about how they hunted only animals. Ephraim made a truce with Carlisle and Edward, saying that the werewolves wouldn't destroy the Cullen's if they promised never to bite a single human. Ever."

I bit my lip, taking it all in. "But how did you become friends?"

He shrugged. "Just happened over time. Mostly because of Jake and Bella being so close, though."

"Oh." I was silent for a moment. "So, you're part of a pack?"

"Yeah."

"What do you _do_?"

He laughed, not minding my questions. "Mostly, we just run around at night, making sure that everything's okay, but occasionally, a bad vampire comes here that needs to be taken care of."

I shivered slightly. "Scary."

"Not really. It's actually a lot of fun. We have good times, running around the forest."

"Cool."

"Yeah. We can all hear each others thoughts."

"What? You can read minds?"

"Not exactly. When we're running as a pack, in wolf form, we can all hear each others thoughts. Comes in pretty handy when we're attacking and stuff."

"Wow!" I was impressed now. "Can I be a werewolf? Can you bite me or something?"

He burst out laughing. "No, sorry. It's a genetic thing only."

"Aww." I sighed in disappointment.

He laughed again. "Really, I expected you to freak. I mean, Kim and Emily both had near heart attacks when they found out…"

"Kim and Emily?"

"Yeah. Oh sorry, two other pack objects."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Objects?"

"Yeah. You're the object of my imprinting."

I laughed. "How nice it is to be thought of as an "object"."

He laughed too. "Yeah, the other girls weren't so chuffed about the name either!"

"I'm not surprised. Seth?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell Aoibheann?"

A strange, scared expression crossed his face. "Aoife, I don't think you're allowed."

It felt like someone had kicked me in the chest.

"Seth." I whispered. "Seth, she's going to find out. I've never kept a single thing from her in my entire life."

His eyes widened. "Never? Never ever?"

I shook my head. It was the truth. We told each other absolutely everything.

"Well, you're going to have to try."

"Seth, I don't know if I can!" I was panicky now. I had never had to keep a secret from _everyone _before. I didn't know if I was capable.

He sighed. "You're a good liar. I saw you lying to Bella when she was threatening to ring your parents. You can do it!"

I shook my head abruptly. "Aoibheann is the only person I can't lie to!"

"Well… would she tell anyone?"

"No." My answer was immediate. "If I asked her not to, she would never."

"Okay. Well, just _try _not to tell her. If you do, well… we'll deal."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you." I stopped and stood on my tip-toes, and placed my head in his warm chest. It was so comforting. We were near the edge of the road, where the forest started. Thick trees lined the driveway. I was just a couple of feet from a huge maple. I took a few steps forward, and placed my hand on the damp, mossy trunk. I leaned my shoulder against it, and turned my head up to the sky, and shut my eyes.

"I _knew _you were shocked," Seth mumbled. My eyes snapped open.

"I'm not!" I protested. "I'm just looking at the sky."

"Oh, okay." He said. He took a step forward. I pretended not to notice, my eyes focused on the sky. He took another step. Now I looked. He slowly moved closer to me, and put his arms around me, lifting me away from the trunk, and into a big hug. I wrapped my arms around his hot waist, and lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes. He lowered his face slowly, then hesitated, as if to check my reaction. I nodded, and he gently pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was better that the first. We were truly alone now, and lost in each other.

"That should have been our first kiss," I laughed when we broke away.

"Instead of our third." He replied, laughing too.

I frowned. "You mean second."

His expression was guilty.

"Seth?" I questioned him, smiling.

"I checked up on you last night," He said in a rush. "And you looked so… perfect. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

I laughed. "That's okay! I only wish I was conscious for it."

He laughed. "You're weird, you know that?"

I smiled wryly. "So I've been told."

"Any other girl would probably freak if I told 'em I was spying on them while they were sleeping."

"Well, like you said, I'm weird."

He laughed.

I was curious now. "In what way am I weird?"

"Its not that your weird, as such, its just that your so _different_ to other girls. You _and _Aoibheann."

"In what way?"

"Well, look at your friendship, for example. Most girls aren't so close, and even best friends bitch about each other to other girls. Do you do that?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Have you ever?"

"Bitched about Aoibheann? No."

"Wow. Have you ever had a fight?"

"We bicker a lot. About small things. But those fights are usually forgotten about ten minutes after they happen."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since Aoibheann was born, a month after I was."

"That is very impressive."

I laughed. I knew how lucky I was to have her.

"Speaking of Aoibheann…" Seth cocked his head towards the house. "She's coming to find you."

I rolled my eyes. "She's so impatient. She just wants to find out if you scored again."

"What?" He looked confused.

"She wants to know if we kissed again."

He burst out laughing. We started to walk back towards the house. I could see Aoibheann sitting on the steps, Renesmee on her lap, and, to my surprise, it was Emmett who was sitting next to her. Weird. My best friend, casually, and unknowingly, conversing with a vampire.

"Aoife!" She called brightly, waving at me, a very familiar grin on her brown face.

"Hi, Aoibheann." I replied as we climbed the stairs.

All five of us went inside. Emmett took Renesmee off into the kitchen, and I sat on the sofa with Aoibheann and Seth.

"Well?" Aoibheann spoke to me in French, so Seth wouldn't understand. "Did you kiss again?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oui." And then I told her to get lost.

She persisted, still speaking in French, until she got the whole story. When we finished, I turned my focus back to the TV, not noticing that Seth was staring at me in amazement.

"Is there anything you _can__'__t _do?" He asked me.

"What?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You can speak French?"

"Oh yeah. Aoibheann's fault." I flashed a grin at my friend.

Seth was still looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Aoibheann's dad is French, and ever since we were born, he spoke French to the both us, and we spoke it to each other. My parents and Aoibheann's mom spoke English to us."

He looked amazed. "Just to let you know, Edward can speak French. And Spanish, and German, too."

I flushed. Edward had probably heard every word of our conversation. Edward the _vampire_. Weird. Next time we'd just have to speak Irish. Providing he didn't speak that, too.

Seth flung his arm around my shoulders, totally relaxed. Aoibheann was looking at us suspiciously. She knew there was more than just a summer romance going on. She wasn't stupid.

We hung out at the Cullen's house for the rest of the day, and I nearly cried when Seth told me he had to go home. I walked out to the Cullen's porch with him, and he stood holding me for a long time before either of us worked up the guts to let the other go. It was me who pulled away in the end, and he kissed me goodnight, promised to come early in the morning, and left. I stood on the porch for a long time, long after he had disappeared down the driveway, until Esme opened the door, and gently led me inside.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Seth

Hey! Please review!

As always, Aoife and Aoibheann are fictional, and all characters, apart from them, are NOT mine.

**Chapter Five - Seth**

It was hard to leave her, much, much harder than I ever thought. I hugged her tightly, inhaling her now familiar scent, not wanting to let her go. It was her who gently pulled away from me, but still, it was almost impossible for me to take those two tiny steps away from her, and walk down the porch steps. When I worked up the courage to actually do it, it felt like someone was ripping me apart inside. I smiled hugely at her as she stood on the steps, looking all forlorn. She smiled back, a smile so small that her dimple barely appeared. It hurt me so much.

As soon as I was out of her sight, I ran as fast as I could. I ran deep into the woods, and phased so I would get home faster.

Mom was sitting in the living room, dozing. The TV was on - some soap opera - but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Mom, I'm home." I gently shook her shoulder. She coughed and stirred, before opening her eyes.

"Oh, Seth, sweetie! You scared me. I thought you were never going to get home."

"Sorry, Mom."

She had her cross face on now, and she stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Where were you last night? I was worried sick! Sam rang, and said something about a girl… and then you never came home!" She looked furious.

I cowered away from her slightly. It probably looked pretty funny - a six foot five werewolf cowering away from his four foot eleven human mother.

"I'm really sorry, Mom."

She sighed and sat down, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What's this about a _girl_?" She said the word like it was dirty or something.

I tried not to smile as Aoife's face came into my head. I sighed and sat down beside my mother.

"Her name's Aoife."

"Huh?"

"Aoife. Ee-fah."

"Okay, well what about her? Why did she stop you from coming home? Was she being chased by blood suckers or something?"

I bit my lip. "No… She - I… I imprinted on her."

"What? Really? Oh, Seth, honey, that's great! Oh, I can't wait to meet her! Where's she from? The Makah Reservation, is it? What's her family name? Maybe I know them! Maybe -"

"Mom. You don't know them. She's not from the Makah Rez."

"No? Where then? Not the Sioux Reservation, is it?"

"No, not the Sioux Rez, either."

"She's not? Then where is she from?" Mom looked confused.

"She's isn't from around here."

"Not from around here? Then how did you -"

"I don't know, Mom. Sam doesn't know either." I shrugged.

"Where's she from, Seth? The midlands somewhere?"

"She's… not Native American. Or even American. She's Irish." I shut my eyes, waiting for the explosion.

"Irish? What? How is that possible?" She sounded stunned. I shrugged, not at all upset about the fact that the object of my imprinting wasn't American.

"I have no idea. Sam and Jake have no clue. Sam said he was going to talk to Old Quil, but I don't know if he'll know anything either."

"Wow. Irish. Oh my goodness."

"Are you… disappointed?"

"Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe you would have been happier if she was from the Makah Rez."

She leaned forward and took my face in her hands. "Seth, sweetie, if you chose her, then I am sure she is wonderful. I don't mind who she is, or where she's from, as long as you love her."

Love. There was that little word again.

"Thanks, Mom." I mumbled, and she dropped her hands, sensing my embarrassment. It was weird that she was acting all lovey-dovey and stuff. My Mom was normally brusque, and very level-headed.

"Well? What's she like?" She asked, smiling hugely at me.

I sat open mouthed for a minute, staring at her. What was she like? How in the name of God did she expect me to explain that?

"She… She's wonderful. Amazing. Beautiful."

"What does she look like? Not that that matters, of course."

I laughed. "She looks beautiful. Dark hair, amazing blue eyes. She's wonderful."

She pushed me for more information, and I had no reluctance in giving it to her. We sat for over an hour, me talking, her listening.

She stared, her eyes bright as I explained everything - her sweet dimple, the way her nose wrinkled when she was confused, the way when she laughed, she put her heart and soul into it.

My Mom burst out laughing half-way through one of my descriptions.

"Wow, Seth, she really must be something special! I've never heard you sound so descriptive and poetic in my life!"

I laughed, and continued talking. Then, I stopped mid sentence, and my stomach growled. Mom heard.

"You're hungry," She scolded, getting up off the couch.

I followed her into the kitchen. She still persisted in talking while she cooked.

"Where's she staying?"

I hesitated. "With the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's? Why? She's not -"

"No, no! She's not a vampire. Man, no!"

"Then why?"

"She's… Bella's cousin." I expected her to freak. My mom still wasn't too keen on the Cullen's.

"Bella's cousin? Oh. Well, that's how you were able to imprint, then. She has distant relations in La Push." She this matter-of-factly, like she _knew _she was right.

I shook my head. "No, she's not related to Charlie - she's Renee's niece."

"Oh." She looked completely puzzled. She set a plate of macaroni in front of me, and I dug in. When it was gone, I washed up.

I tried to watch TV, but I was restless, fidgeting and squirming about.

"Oh, Seth." Mom sighed after an hour. "Just go see her."

I didn't need to be asked twice.

**Please review! And just a note - there is no Sioux reservation near Forks that I know of. I just put it in so Sue could do some more guess work as to where Aoife's from.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 Aoife

**Okay! How do you think it's going? Please review to let me know how I'm getting on, or what you think of the characters (all of which are **_**not **_**mine, apart from Aoife and Aoibheann of course).**

**Chapter Six - Aoife**

Later that night, when we were getting ready for bed, Aoibheann told me her theories.

"There's something wrong with the Cullen's." She stated as she brushed her blondish hair.

"Yeah." I replied. It was no use lying to her.

"Are they, like, zombies, or something?"

"Zombies? No." I started brushing my teeth so I wouldn't have to reply if she guessed right.

"Superheroes?"I laughed through my mouthful of foamy toothpaste.

"Fairies." She guessed again.I spat in the sink and giggled.

"Gnomes. Pixies. Brownies. Vampires. Ghosts?"

I giggled again instead of lying to her.

"There's something up with Seth, too." She said, pulling down her jeans and plonking herself on the toilet.

"Shit, Aoibheann. You could give me a chance to get out of the bathroom first!" I spat quickly into the sink again, rinsed my mouth and ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind myself.

"Is _Seth_ as superhero?" She shouted.

"Sure!" I called back. He actually kind of was. Protecting the people and all that.

Aoibheann was talking again. "Well, he's definitely _something_. I'm gonna have a bath, okay?"

"Yeah." I called, throwing myself on mine and Aoibheann's bed. I pulled Aoibheann's tatty JanSport rucksack up off the floor in search of a book. I still hadn't bought some new stuff, and I was pretty sure she had brought at least one of the Harry Potter books with her. I tipped the contents of her bag onto the floor. Her purse, a tube of lip gloss, receipts, candy wrappers, some girl stuff and a small black notebook fell out. I recognised the notebook as Aoibheann's diary. I hadn't realized she had brought it with her. I didn't feel bad opening it - I knew every thought that ran through her head anyway, whether it was on paper or not. The latest entry was dated for that day - she had probably just written it a couple of hours before.

_I kind of miss home. Me and Aoife were having the best time ever, just riding around on our bikes, but I still miss my parents, and Ida and Louis. Forks is cool, but it rains all the time, even more than at home, and I didn't think that was possible! I like Seth. He's cool, and pretty hot, too, but I get the impression that there's more to him than that. He looks at Aoife in kind of a strange way - almost like he'd do anything she told him to do. I would say **LOVE **if it wasn't too early. I mean, they only met two days ago. But then again, Aoife is reckless and romantic and spontaneous, so I shouldn't really be surprised if she IS in love._

_Wish I could get a guy to look at ME like that. She's lucky that she's so beautiful and outgoing and that guys like her so much. I don't think she realizes how gorgeous she is, in every way. Guys like me too, but not the way they like her. When they look at me, I think they see someone who can be a bit of fun. When a guy looks at Aoife, he wants her as a permanent fixture. Can't say I blame them - she's been a permanent fixture in my life since I was born, and I can't imagine it without her._

I gaped at the paper. I hadn't realized she felt like that, that she thought guys only wanted her for "a bit of fun" and not "as a permanent fixture", as she put it. And she thought guys liked _me_? My whole life, I had always thought it was Aoibheann everyone liked.

I put her diary and other stuff bag into her bag. I sighed and lay back on the bed, shutting my eyes, trying to think. I heard the bath running. A knock on the window startled me, and I jumped. I almost screamed when I saw Seth standing on the balcony. His longish hair was soaked, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold rain.

"Seth!" I hissed, opened the door. He stepped inside and pulled me into his arms, and kissed me. I swayed slightly, and with my arms wrapped tightly around his hot, damp waist, I took a step back. He followed me, not taking his mouth off mine. His lips were soft and warm. I took another step, and fell onto the bed. Now, he let me go, and sat beside me.

"Bella will know you're here." I reminded him, brushing some of his dark hair off his brown forehead.

"I know, and I don't care." He kissed me again.

"Seth, Seth, wait a sec." I whispered.

He stopped. "Yes?"

"Aoibheann nearly guessed. Well, she guessed about the Cullen's, but I didn't let her know she was right."

"What? How?"

I sighed. "Overactive imagination."

"Not her, too!"

"Well, what did you expect? We read all the same books, I just read more, and thought about it more."

"You're crazy girls. Especially you." He said affectionately, leaning in and kissing me on the head.

"Can I tell her? Please? It's just killing me!"

He sighed. "Sam is gonna give me hell for this. Okay. You can tell her."

"Thank you!" I laughed, and I kissed him. He hesitated for a moment, before kissing me back.

"Aoife?" Aoibheann called from the bathroom, interrupting as usual.

"Dammit, Aoibheann!" I moaned loudly, breaking away from Seth.

"What?" She called.

"Aoibheann, you ruin it every time!" I snapped.

"Ruin what?"

"The kiss! You do it every single time! Me and Seth are just getting really into it, and all we hear is you calling me!"

"What are you talking about? Seth's not here."

"Yes, he is."

"Oh. Like, right now?"

"Yes, _right now_. He's sitting beside me."

"Oh." She paused, and I could just picture her scratching her head as she mulled this over. "Hi, Seth!"

He laughed. "Hi, Aoibheann."

"Sorry about the interruption." I heard the water sloshing.

"That's okay." Seth's tone was amused. There was a silence.

"Seth?" she said, her voice full of curiosity. I groaned, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes, Aoibheann?"

"Are you a superhero?"

"Uh…" Seth glanced at me. "No."

"No? Hmm… zombie?"

"Nope."

"Tell me."

"Will you scream?"

"Probably, but just a little. Tell me."

"Aoife, you tell her."

I sighed. "Aoibheann, he's a werewolf."

"Oh." She let out a little gasp.

A moment later, she did scream, but it was muffled by the water. There was a splash as she resurfaced.

"Are you going to turn Aoife into a werewolf?" She asked, sounding breathless.

"Doesn't work that way, Aoibheann."

"Oh. That's cool, I guess. Just don't bite her or anything." Her voice was slightly more high pitched than normal.

"I'll try not to." There was humour in his voice."Good. I've grown pretty attached to her in the last sixteen years, ya know?"

"Aoibheann, you can shut up now. You know the story, shut it."

"Oh, ok. I'll take my time in here, so. Play safe, now." A moment later, I heard her giggling. "_Werewolf_."

I moaned.

"She's so embarrassing." I whispered.

He laughed. "She reminds me of my sister a little."

"You have a sister?" I kept forgetting how little I knew about him.

"Yeah. Name's Leah." He didn't elaborate, so I didn't push it.

"I have two brothers, _and_ a sister." I told him.

"Really?" His expression was interested. "I assumed it was just you and Aoibheann."

I laughed. "In case you forgot, me and Aoibheann aren't actually related!"

He laughed with me. "Sorry!"

"That's okay." I kissed him. "You're forgiven."

He kissed me back, and then, suddenly, he froze.

"Seth? What's the matter?" I asked, pulling away. His eyebrows shoved together, and he jumped off the bed.

"I can smell _vampire_." He hissed, his eyes wide.

"Well, yeah, you _are_ in a house full of them." I pulled on his shirt. He didn't give in.

"Not the Cullen's." His eyes flickered madly around the room before settling on me, and filling with fear. He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders. "Aoife, stay in here. Lock the doors, the windows, and get Aoibheann to stay with you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He leaned forward and hastily pressed his mouth on to mine.

"Seth, what -" But he was gone. I heard him thundering down the stairs, roaring Edward and Bella's names as I ran towards the bathroom.

"Aoibheann, get out of the bath!" I hammered on the door.

"What? What's wrong?" She sounded confused.

I could hear the fear in my voice. "Aoibheann, get out! I'll explain in a minute!"

I heard her muttering to herself and sloshing around in the water.

"I'm coming."

"Hurry up!" My tone was urgent now. Something in Seth's expression had scared me. A minute later the lock on the bathroom door clicked open and I barged inside. Aoibheann was just wrapping a towel around herself.

"Hey!" She protested, covering herself up.

"I've seen you naked a million times, once more is not going to kill me," I snapped, locking the door.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She griped back, now towel drying her hair.

In a few short sentences, I explained fully about Seth's secret, Bella's vampirism, and the fact Seth had smelled unfamiliar vampire. She was silent, until I got to the imprinting part.

"So he thinks he owns you now, or something?" She asked me, a slightly jealous edge to her voice.

"No, Aoibheann, it's more like I own him." I couldn't keep the impatience out of my voice.

"So, you're together forever, and that's just _it_?"

"Yes, forever. That's it."

"Wish someone would imprint on me," She grumbled. "And who _cares _if he smelled another vampire?"

I shook her damp shoulders. She just wasn't getting it. "Aoibheann, most vampires are bad! _They will kill us_."

"No, they won't." She shook her head confidently, spraying me with her damp hair. "The Cullen's and the werewolves will look after us. Well, they'll look after you, anyway. Maybe I'll get thrown in as part of the package!" She giggled hysterically, then, and then I realized that her eyes were wide and glazed over, like she was going into shock.

I shoved her onto the closed toilet and shook her hard, so that her eyes rolled slightly. "Aoibheann! Cop on, this is not funny!"

She was laughing hysterically, grabbing onto my t-shirt, her teeth chattering, even though the bathroom was warm, and full of steam from the bath. "Hey, Aoife, Seth is a _werewolf_!" She threw her head back and made wolf sounds. "Ha, ha, ha!"

I groaned, and turned away from her.

Suddenly, through her giggles, I heard the bedroom door click open slowly, and I swear, my heart froze in my chest. Someone crossed the bedroom, taking quick, heavy footsteps. I heard heavy breathing, and then, hesitantly, someone knocked on the door. Aoibheann had now slumped onto the floor, shaking with silent laughter. I gulped.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Um, Aoife? This is Collin. I'm Seth's friend. Can you open the door?"

I exhaled and did as I was told. A boy, a bit shorter than Seth, but just as muscled, was standing nervously in the doorway. He had hair the same jet black as Seth, and his skin was a similar colour.

"Hey, Collin. Is Seth okay?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"Um, yeah." I noticed how urgently he was speaking. "Listen, it's a coven of unknown vampires. They smelled you and your friend, and they're interested. They're almost here, 'cept Carlisle cut across them and distracted them. Jacob's ordered that you, your friend and Renesmee have to get up to La Push ASAP." He spoke quickly, tripping over some words in his haste.

I glanced back at Aoibheann. She was on the floor, staring up at Collin. She was no longer laughing, thank god, but her towel had slipped down a bit and was revealing far more than it should have been. I noticed Collin's embarrassed expression, and his eyes flicked away from her. I ran past him into the bedroom and grabbed an olive green, cotton beach dress, some underwear and a pair of flip-flops from the wardrobe. Shutting the door on Collin for a minute, I yanked it over Aoibheann's head, and then forced the flip-flops on her feet. Then, I took her hand, and half dragged her down the stairs. Bella came running towards me, Renesmee in her arms.

"Everything will be fine," She promised me, handing me the little girl. "Look after her. She loves you, Aoife, and she'll want _you _to stay with her. Edward or I will pick you up when everything is okay."

I threw my arms around her cold shoulders, before Collin ushered us outside into the lashing rain, and into Edward's silver Volvo.

I sat in the back with Renesmee, and allowed Aoibheann to sit beside Collin in the front. I was amazed at how relaxed he was, despite the fact there was a potential fight coming up. He sang along with the radio, and answered Aoibheann's stupid questions, while I sat in the back, shaking with fear about things I didn't understand, my arms wrapped tightly around my semi-vampire baby cousin.

"Are you a wolf, too, Collin?" Aoibheann asked, a dazed look on her face.

"Yeah, I am." He replied.

"Have you done a print on anyone?"

Collin looked confused.

"She wants to know if you've imprinted." I translated wearily as we sped through Forks.

"Oh." he laughed throatily. "Nope."

"Oh." Aoibheann replied, her words slurring as if she was drunk. "Will you do it to me? Because you're pretty, and I don't mind if you're a werewolf."

I sighed in exasperation at the same moment as Collin laughed. "Sorry, Aoibheann, but its not something we get to control."

"Aww…" She let out a disappointed sigh, and stared out the window.

He laughed again. "You haven't met the other wolves yet. Maybe one of them will "do a print on you"!"

"Maybe," She said mysteriously, and turned to look out the window again.

I sighed, feeling worried. Collin seemed to sense that.

"Don't worry, Aoife." He told me. "We've dealt with way worse stuff than this. Right, Nessie?" He addressed Renesmee.

She nodded her head so that her bronze curls bounced. I stared down at her.

"Is she a vampire, too?" Aoibheann asked, looking at the child.

"Semi." I replied.

"Oh." Aoibheann was silent again, her brow furrowed. We drove on in silence, until we reached La Push. Then, Collin announced he was taking us to Seth's mom's house. Even through all the worry, I felt a flutter of panic. I almost laughed out loud. My werewolf boyfriend was out fighting evil vampires, and I was worried about whether his mom would like me or not.

I needn't have worried. Sue was great. She was small, with short dark hair that was greying slightly, and almond eyes that were the same shade brown as Seth's. She pulled me into a tight hug when she saw me.

"You're perfect!" She smiled. "Exactly like Seth described you. My, my, I _am_ going to have some pretty grandbabies."

I tried to laugh, or smile at least, but my mouth just wouldn't move.

"Sweetie, Seth is going to be fine," Sue said, taking my arm and leading me into the house. I had Renesmee on my hip. Aoibheann was trailing behind us, humming very loudly and very out of tune.

Sue glanced at her. "I think the only person we need to worry about is your friend!"

Sue brought us into her tidy, comfortable living room, and instructed the three of us to sit on the sofa. She then brought out piles of blankets and pillows, and then made us all steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She put on a DVD, made some popcorn, and then Aoibheann, Nessie and I lay on the sofa, covered in blankets. I couldn't concentrate on the television - I was worrying too much. Sue sat in an armchair opposite us. Renesmee dozed off in my arms, and after an hour, Aoibheann slumped against my shoulder, breathing heavily. Next thing I knew, my eyes were shutting, too, and Sue was kissing all of us goodnight.

I woke up hours later, feeling hot and stiff. Aoibheann was snoring lightly, and Renesmee's head was nestled in my shoulder, her hot little hands on either side of my neck. Someone, Sue, I presumed, had thrown a blue duvet over me. I gently kicked it off. The blanket smelled just like Seth. My eyes welled up, and I wondered where he was, and if he was okay. I moved slightly. Renesmee did not stir, so I moved again. I stood up, and then placed her on the sofa. She didn't wake. I stretched, groaning lightly. Aoibheann let out a little snort. I laughed quietly, and left the hot little room. I didn't feel bad looking around. I went upstairs. I could hear Sue snoring lightly. There was door next to hers, with _Seth _carved into the dark wood. I opened the door. The smell was overwhelming - that fresh, woody smell that I loved so much.

His room still had many traces of his childhood; toy cars and picture books sat on the shelves that lined the blue walls. There was a double bed that was neatly made, though some of his clothes were on the floor. I took a step into the room, and then another step. I sat on the edge of Seth's bed, and looked around the room. It was dark, the only light was coming from the landing. I got up and gently shut the door, so the room was in darkness. I sat back down on Seth's bed, and shut my eyes, just to think. I didn't intend to get sleepy, but the next thing I knew, I was lying down, my head on Seth's pillow, my eyes shut tightly.

I was vaguely aware, a while later, of someone pulling the covers up over my shoulders. I sat up abruptly.

"Who is it?" I mumbled, disorientated.

"Ssssh." Someone mumbled.

"Seth?" I yelped. "Oh my God, you're okay!" I flung myself on him. Tears were flowing down my face, hot and wet. "Oh, thank God!"

"It's okay, I'm okay," He whispered, gently wiping the tears away. I put my head on his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around him.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"In the morning. Go back asleep, now."

For once, I did as I was told. I lay back down, my head resting on his shoulder. His warm arm was around the top of my head, his fingers in my hair. He ran his fingers gently through my hair again and again. The movement was soothing, and with the heat from his body, it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

_Please review! I love reviews. :)_


	7. Chapter 7 Seth

_**Note - All characters, apart from Aoife, Aoibheann, the names of the younger werewolves (Taylor, Noah, Kevin, Gabe, Rob and Brian) and the objects of their imprinting (Beckie), are Stephenie Meyer's.**_

_**Chapter Seven - Seth**_

We ran rapidly through the woods, sniffing at the air, trying to grasp the scent of the unfamiliar vampires. I could smell the Cullen's - they were just a few paces ahead of us, running just as rapidly as us. The air was tense, but also filled with excitement, radiating especially from the younger wolves. We wondered who the vampires could possibly be - they weren't newborns, anyway - there hadn't been any careless murders - but whoever they were, they posed a huge threat over Forks and the surrounding area.

Aoife's face kept popping into my mind, and I could see Emily, Renesmee, Claire, Beckie, Rachel and Kim in the minds of Sam, Jake, Quil, Taylor, Paul and Jared.

The others, Embry, Brady, Noah, Kevin, Gabe, Rob and Brian, were all riding some kind of high - excited by the prospect of a hunt. They scoffed at our fear. At almost the exact same time, my thoughts, along with the thoughts of Jacob and Quil, flickered to Collin. We wondered if he'd gotten Aoife, Nessie and Aoibheann to Sue's as planned.

It seemed like a lifetime since I had caught the scent - burning, and unfamiliar, in the Cullen's.

Suddenly, Collin's thoughts joined ours. I exhaled with relief.

_"The girls are in Sue's. Aoife's real nervous, Seth. You'll have to get back to her real quick after we're done." _

I saw Aoife's face in his head. She looked a mess. Her blue eyes were widened with fear, her brow furrowed, biting her lip, her cheeks too flushed, the rest of her face very pale.

I resisted the urge to turn back to her, and kept running, concentrating on the sharp, nose-burning scent. It was getting stronger, and I realized we were almost at the clearing where two previous battles had taken - the first when Victoria was after Bella, and the second when we had to protect Ness from the Volturi. I felt Jake's mental shudder as that thought ran through my head.

We ran in silence then, no one thinking of much. As we approached the clearing, I could feel the excitement building, and I was momentarily disgusted with myself for the thrill that shivered down my spine. I could feel Jacob's excitement, too, so I brushed off the disgust and concentrated. The Cullen's stopped running about a half a mile from the clearing to wait for us. We waited in silence, and then, finally, Leah was with us. She had run from Seattle. She was shocked when she saw Aoife's face in my head - Mom had rang and told her I had imprinted, but she was surprised at how pretty Aoife. Her complimentary thoughts (that were so unusual for her) made my heart lurch.

All twenty-five of us stood together, before taking formation and running calmly into the clearing. Two vampires were standing side by side, apparently waiting for us.

Edward stepped forward, his expression calm.

"Hello." One of the vampires, a female with waist length black hair, and eyes as red as blood, tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Hello." Edward spoke.

"So it's true." The fair haired male spoke up now. "There _are_ such things as the yellow eyes. Siobhan was not lying."

Carlisle let out a short breath. "You're friends of Siobhan's?"The female's mouth curled into a smile. "Friends, acquaintances, however you choose to look at it."

"So you understand our way of life?" Carlisle spoke again.

"We _know _of your way of life." The male corrected him. "We did not say we understand it."

"Of course." Carlisle replied graciously. "I'm so sorry, we have not even introduced ourselves." He introduced all of us.

"I am Jeffery, and this is my wife, Allison."

"Will you be in the area for long?" Edward asked politely.

"Merely passing through." Jeffery spoke casually.

"Not to be rude, but we would really appreciate if you did not hunt near here."

Allison laughed, and flicked her long hair over her shoulders. "Of course not. Siobhan warned us against such a thing."

"What a curious allegiance." Jeffery commented, his eyes now flashing to the pack, all of lined up behind the Cullen's.

"The werewolves are very good friends of ours." It was Bella who spoke now, and her eyes flashed to Jacob.

The vampires nodded. "We understand that. One thing… it is very curious, but there is a very strong scent of human around _all _of you. Especially… Bella, is it? And this wolf." Jeffery took a few steps towards me, before he sniffed delicately. I couldn't help it. I growled. Immediately, numerous warnings exploded in my head, the loudest from Jacob.

_"Relax, Seth."_

"Yes." Edward was responding to Jeffery's comment. "We have an allegiance with the humans, too. As we said before, we would appreciate if you didn't hunt near here."

The female, Allison, laughed. "You have no fear of us hunting here. Especially not the ones who's scent hangs about you. The scent of werewolf makes it hugely unappealing."

I let out a relieved gasp.

The Cullen's laughed politely.

"Would mind asking them to leave? I don't mean to be rude, but the smell _is_ rather unpleasant." Jeffery asked, his tone of voice far too casual and friendly.

We retreated, but Sam instructed us to go out about a mile, and surround the clearing. Jacob ordered me away, knowing I was still worrying.

I ran quickly through the woods. In my head, I heard Leah say she'd be home soon. A few moments later, I heard someone following me, and I stopped. It was just Bella.

"I'm going to get Nessie," She told me as we ran side by side.

I gave a little bark in reply. We arrived at my house in record time. We found Aoibheann and Renesmee fast asleep on the sofa. Bella picked up her daughter and cradled her in her arms. She laughed at Aoibheann. She didn't need to wonder where Aoife was - we could hear her deep breathing upstairs.

Bella smiled gratefully at me as I walked her to the door.

"You know, Seth, if I had to choose a wolf for my cousin, I would have chosen you anyway. Your perfect for her. She's hyper, and generous, and funny, and beautiful, and bubbly, and fun, and amazing, and stubborn, and _crazy_, and I love her, so, so much. And you're cheerful and calm and kind and Edward once described you as _pure_, and it's true. I think that even if you weren't a werewolf, you would have ended up together, because you're perfect for her, Seth. And you deserve her, and she deserves you. Thank you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Bella. I was really hoping for your blessing." I let a tiny bit of sarcasm into my voice, just to lighten the mood, but my face was serious.

She burst out laughing at my solemn expression. I laughed too, but I gave her a hug.

"I love her." I muttered.

"Already?" She whispered.

"How could I not? Look at her. It's hard _not_ to love her."

She smiled, almost sadly. "I know. I'll see you tomorrow, Seth." She pressed her cold lips to my cheek.

I shut the door after her, and ran quietly up the stairs. I could hear Aoife, and I assumed she was in the spare room. I was surprised to find her sprawled across my bed, her hair all over the place, her thumb in her mouth. I stood by the bed for a moment, and just stared at her. Bella was right. She _was _hyper and generous and funny and stubborn and beautiful and bubbly and fun and amazing and crazy, and I _did _love her. More than Bella could ever imagine.

I touched her cheek. Her skin was cool, and I worried she might be cold, so I gently pulled the covers up over her. She sat up straight in the bed, her eyes barely open.

"Who is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Ssssh." I whispered.

"Seth?" She said loudly. "Oh my God! You're okay!" She lurched forward and flung herself into my arms.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I muttered to her, cradling her with one arm and gently touching her cheek with my free hand. She was crying. I wiped away her tears. I loved her so, so much. It nearly hurt.

"What happened?" She wanted to know, putting her head on my shoulder. She smelled amazing as usual. Her smell alone made me want to take her and hold her and never let her go, never mind everything else. "I'll tell you in the morning." I promised. "Go back asleep."

To my surprise, she did as she was told. She lay down, and shut her eyes. I lay down next to her, and watched her for a long time, before finally, I was asleep too.

**How do you think it's going? Reviews would be fantastic. Please don't be afraid to tell me how I could improve my story, if it needs improving in any way.**


	8. Chapter 8 Aoife

**Chapter Eight - Aoife**

When I woke up, I was completely sprawled across Seth. He was snoring lightly, his hand still in my hair. I sat up and watched him for a moment, before I eased myself off the bed and went to find the bathroom. I found a packet of spare toothbrushes on the counter, and helped myself to one. I washed my face and hands with warm water and soap, and then brushed my teeth. There wasn't much I could do about my hair, so I threw it into an untidy French plait. I felt better after I'd washed, and went back to Seth's room. I got back into the bed, pulling a random Stephen King book off his shelf. The clock on his bedside locker read eight thirty. I noticed a framed photograph of a considerably younger Seth, standing with a tall man I assumed was Harry Clearwater, Seth's dad, who had died of a heart attack when Seth was fourteen. I leaned over and picked up the frame. Seth looked about ten. He was smiling broadly and there were huge gaps in his teeth. His hair was shorter, and he was short and a little chubby, not like the gangly Seth I knew. Seth's dad looked like an older, heavier version of Seth now. They had the same great smile, same shape eyes and dimples. I stared down at the sleeping boy who lay beside me. Boy. That was all he was. A boy.

"I think I love you, Seth." I whispered, so quietly that _I _could barely hear it.

I got bored of reading after about a half an hour (it was a book I'd read a few times before), and started staring at Seth, hoping he'd feel me staring and wake up, like the guy out of Bridget Jones, when Bridget stared at him.

It didn't work. I sat for another few moments, thinking about what to do. I noticed a glass of water on his bedside table, and leaned over Seth to grab it. I honestly just meant to stick my fingers into it and flick a few drops onto his face, but whatever happened, the glass slid from my fingers and the glass landed and Seth's pillow, but not before _all _the water splashed out onto his face.

"What the -" He sat up suddenly and ran a hand across his face.

I could barely breath from laughing. "I'm - I'm -"

He grinned and laughed too. "That was a nice way to wake up!"

"I'm sorry!" I managed, still gasping for air through my laughter.

"What were you trying to _do_?" He asked me, pulling his t-shirt off his head and wiping his face with it.

"I don't know!" I said, still laughing. "I didn't mean to do _that_!"

When we'd both calmed down a bit (it took me ages to stop laughing), he put his arm around my neck and kissed the top of my head. He was the one person who could make me feel small.

"Nice picture," I said quietly, nodding towards his photograph of him and his dad.

"Oh, yeah." He smiled a little, and looked at the picture. "I wish you could have met him. You would have liked him a lot."

He was silent then, and so was I.

I heard footsteps on the landing. I recognised Aoibheann's pace.

"Aoife?" She hissed.

"Aoibheann, in here." I called, wriggling away from under Seth's arm and sitting up.

She sighed loudly in relief and I heard her creep towards the room. The door creaked open. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw us sitting on the bed.

"Oh, Seth! Your okay!" She grinned at him, before coming over and sitting at my feet.

"Yeah." He sat up and ran a hand through his longish hair.

"Were there lots of vampires?" She asked with a new found, slightly morbid curiosity. I looked up with interest, wondering what he'd say.

Seth yawned, and put his arm back around my shoulders. "Two. A male and a female. They said they were just passing through, but the others were on patrol all night. You can never be too safe…" He purposely looked at me when he said that.

I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically. "I was fine. It was you I was worried about." Suddenly, something struck me and I sat bolt upright.

"Aoibheann - where's Nessie?" Confusion flashed across Aoibheann's face.

"Isn't she with you?"

Before I could panic, Seth interrupted. "Bella took her home last night."

"Oh." I heaved a relieved sigh.

"Kids? Are you all in there?" Sue came into the room. Relief crossed her face when she saw her son.

"Hey, Mom." Seth hopped up and kissed her good morning.

"Oh, Seth. I'm glad you're okay, sweetie!"

"Of course I'm okay. Didn't Leah tell you that?"

Confusion briefly crossed her face. "Leah?"

"Yeah. She stayed over last night." Seth sat down again.

"She did?" Delight crossed Sue's face, and she scurried out of the room in search of her daughter.

"She misses Leah so much when she's away." Seth said thoughtfully, sitting back on the bed.

"Hmmm." I thought about my own mother. She was probably missing me, too. It had been almost a week since I had rang her. She was probably going crazy.

"I really need to ring home." I muttered to myself.

"You can ring from here." Seth said.

"No, it's okay, I'll wait till we get back to Bella's. I've been giving Mom an excuse that the Cullen's house phone is out of order, and that's why I've been ringing from pay phones, but now I can tell her it's fixed."

"Okay." Seth smiled down at me. "Want me to bring you home now?"

"Nah." I looked up, and our eyes met. A wave of emotion washed over me. "Not just yet."

Aoibheann made fake sick noises, but she was grinning.

"We should probably get up." I rolled over and sat up. Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Nooo.." He moaned playfully.

"Yessss!" I pulled away from him. Aoibheann stood up and stretched.

"I feel a mess." She muttered.

"Same," I replied, standing and stretching too. I was in the same clothes from yesterday, as Collin hadn't exactly given us time to pack anything.

Just then, a beautiful girl came into Seth's room. She was tall and willowy, maybe just a little shorter than me, and thinner, too, with shoulder length, silky, straight black hair. Her eyes were dark brown, and almond shaped. Her lips were full, and when she smiled, she revealed a set of straight white teeth. She was carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Hi," She smiled again. "Aoife, it's nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you." She stepped forward, and offered me the bundle of clothes.

"These are for you. It's just jeans and a t-shirt, but they should fit okay."

"Thanks, Leah!" I smiled at her.

"That's okay. And um, Aoibheann, is it? There's some sweatpants and a shirt there for you."

Aoibheann grinned. "Thanks."

"Seth, get out and give them some privacy!"

Seth did as he was told.I pulled on the black jeans and the white t-shirt Leah gave me. They fit okay. Aoibheann made do with the tracksuit Leah had given her by rolling up the ends. The t-shirt was fairly baggy, too, but she was so relieved to have clean clothes that she didn't mind. We sat on Seth's bed, talking for a few minutes, before the smell of frying bacon dragged us downstairs.

Sue was standing in her small kitchen, frying bacon and French toast, chatting to a man who was sitting at her kitchen table, reading a newspaper. He was vaguely familiar, with thinning, curly brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a moustache.

"Aoife?" He smiled up at me.

"Charlie!" I laughed.

"Well, don't you look great!" he stood up and gave me an awkward one armed hug. "Haven't seen you since you was about that high." He held his hand to just above his knee.

"It's been too long, Charlie." I grinned at him.

"Hope you're hungry, girls," Sue said as Aoibheann introduced herself to Charlie.

"Smells great!" I said cheerfully, as she dished up mountainous portions of food and placed them on the table.

I sat in between Leah and Aoibheann, with Seth directly across from me. The food was amazing, and I wolfed it down. After breakfast, we helped Sue clean up, and then Charlie brought us back to the Cullen's, because he was heading there anyway.

Meeting Sue and Leah hadn't been nearly as bad as I'd imagined.

**How was that chapter? Anyway, chapter nine is coming pretty soon... **

**Anyway, please review, and let me know how I'm doing!**


	9. Chapter 9 Seth

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the great reviews! Well, here's chapter nine… sorry it's only going up now, it's been finished for a while, but I had some editing to do. Sorry it's so short, chapter ten will be up in the next couple of days! Reviews would be greeeeat! I live off reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters property of Stephenie Meyer… apart from Aoife, Aoibheann, Jordie Hawthorn (Kim's little brother), and Kevin and Gabe (names of younger wolves).**

**Chapter Nine - Seth**

Charlie drove Aoife and Aoibheann back to the Cullen's after breakfast.

Things always got boring when Aoife wasn't around. I helped my Mom clean up and stuff, and then decided to just be lazy. She was delighted with this, cause she was still getting over the worry of the previous night, with the vampires and all. I was sorely tempted to head over to the Cullen's, but I knew there was no point in even trying to argue with my mother when she thought she was right about something. She was insisting that Aoife needed "_alone time_". I had scoffed at that, but knew there was absolutely no point in arguing.

So now I was sitting at home with all this free time, and nothing to do. The day stretched ahead of me, long and unappealing. I sat in the living room and channel surfed for a few minutes before getting bored. So I tried reading for a bit, but that didn't work either.

"Why don't you go and see Kim?" Mom suggested, seeing how restless I was. I shrugged. Kim Hawthorn (Jared's girl) and I were good friends, as we had grown up next door to each other. Kim was closer in age to Leah, but Kim's hunger for the great outdoors never appealed to Leah, as Leah, up until she had become a werewolf, had only been interested in making herself more pretty for Sam. So it was _me_ Kim hung out with. But then, about six years previously, Kim's mom had uprooted Kim from the bungalow next door to us and moved them to a huge three storey house about ten miles away, after Kim's mom married some mega-rich business tycoon. She and I had gradually grown apart, especially since Jared had imprinted, and though I hadn't really thought about her much recently, I did miss her.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that," I said to Mom. "If Jared isn't there."

Mom sighed. She muttered something about Jared's possessiveness, and I rolled my eyes. She just didn't get the whole imprinting thing.

"I'll see you later, Mom," I said, pulling on my trainers and going out the door. I didn't bother transforming, and just ran in human form to Kim's, slowing down to human speed anytime I heard a car approaching.

Jared wasn't there, thank God, and neither were Kim's parents.

As usual. They were never there.

I could hear Kim in the kitchen, chatting to her half-brother, Jordie. Kim looked after Jordie like he was her _own _kid. It was utterly mystifying to me how she could take all that shit from her mom and step-dad and still do something as loving as care for and practically raise their son.

I rang the doorbell, and Kim opened a second later, looking happily surprised.

"Hey, Seth!" She said, her broad face lighting up in a cheerful grin. "Come on in!" She opened the door wider so I could come in. I stepped into the cavernous, white marble floored hallway and kicked off my shoes.

"Me and Jordie are making chocolate cake," Kim said, still smiling. "Want to help?"

That's what I loved about hanging out with Kim. Everything was so easy, so natural. It was kind of like when I was with Aoife. I never had to try hard to impress anyone, I was always just myself.

"Hey, Jordie," I said to Kim's five year old brother who was standing beside the black granite countertop, flour in his black hair and cake mixture across his nose.

"Hi, Seth," He said shyly, before looking up at his sister.

She grinned and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. She plugged her iPod into the flashy docking station that rested on the island counter, and put it on shuffle.

We made two large chocolate cakes (well, three actually, but one fell off the counter and was devoured by Kim's golden Labrador, Chuckie), and iced them in chocolate fudge sauce and chocolate sprinkles. Then Kim put _Shrek_ on for Jordie, while we cleaned up the kitchen. He was snoring in no time.

"So," Kim said, oh-so-casually as she scrubbed out a mixing bowl.

"So," I replied, drying a couple of wooden spoons.

"When do I get to meet your famous object?" She turned to face me, her brown eyes glinting mischievously.

I snorted left the dried spoons on the counter. "She's hardly famous, Kim."

She laughed. "Well, I don't know if you could say that! All the guys keeping going on about how amazing she is."

"What?" There was surprise in my voice. "Nobody's even met her! 'Cept for Jake."

Kim thought for a second. "Yeah, but I guess they saw her when you guys were phased or something."

"Oh yeah. Why, what'd they say?"

Kim laughed. "Oh, nothing much."

I looked at her. "Kim…"

"Well, Jared said she's "nice", which means he thinks she's gorgeous, and Kevin said she was "smokin", and Gabe avidly agreed!"

I burst out laughing. "You're not serious?"

She nodded, grinning. "So, when do I get to meet her? She sounds…" Kim hesitated and then did her best Jared impression - "nice."

I laughed again. "I dunno. Just go over the Cullen's and see her anytime you like."

Kim bit her lip, and her shy side immediately took over. "Seth, no! I don't know the Cullen's that well! You bring her here!"

I knew it wasn't fair to make Kim go to the Cullen's. "Why don't we have a campfire?"

Kim immediately looked excited. "Yeah! We haven't had one in ages! That's a great idea, Seth!" She held up her hand and I high-fived her.

"Sweet. How 'bout on Fifth Beach? It'll be more private there."

"Yeah. Seven thirty? I'll bring food."

My stomach immediately rumbled at that word, and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Want some cake?"

So that was how I spent the afternoon. Eating chocolate cake and drinking milk, while watching _Shrek _with one of my best friends and her little brother, and waiting, waiting until I could see Aoife again.

She had taken over my life.

**Okay... just to clear some things up! **

**There's been a bit of confusion as to where Kim lives. Kim's house is a few miles outside of Forks, not _in _Forks, but not in La Push either. She still goes to school in La Push, even though she now lives closer to Forks This is because she attended school in La Push her whole life****, up until her Mom met her step dad, who is the owner of a law firm in Seattle, in case you wondered. _Please _don't be _too _hard on me if some of the statements aren't one hundred percent factual... This IS fanfiction, I don't live in America and I've never been to Forks... but I do my best. Thanks for all the reviews, they are very helpful!**

**And also, some people have asked about Fifth Beach. It's not real, and I'm aware that the werewolves usually have campfires on First Beach, but I added Fifth Beach because I wanted to the werewolves to have somewhere private.**

**Chapter Ten will be up soon. Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Aoife

**Okay, chapter 10! Hope you all enjoy this chapter... And I LOVE reviews! :) If you have any questions or anything, let me know... :)**

**Chapter 10 - Aoife**

When we got back to the Cullen's, I had a quick shower and changed into some of my own clothes. I brought Leah's clothes downstairs and put them in the washing machine in the Cullen's laundry room, before asking Esme if I could use the phone.

"Of course!" She said, before pointing me in the direction of her office. "You'll have more privacy in there."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. Esme's office was a bright room, painted white with a dark wood floor, and brightly coloured rugs scattered across it. A cordless phone sat on the antique desk. I typed in the area code and my home number, and sat on the white sofa, the phone to my ear. After a few rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" My mother said as she picked up the phone.

Relief, homesickness, sadness and fatigue all rushed around my body at the sound of her voice, and I slumped into the sofa cushions, my eyes filling.

"Mom?" My voice broke.

"Aoife? Aoife!" Relief flooded her voice. "We were wondering when we were going to hear from you. Lorraine, it's Aoife!"

So Aoibheann's mom was there too. Figured.

"Mom, wait one sec. I'll get Aoibheann and we can all talk together."

"Okay!" She sounded chirpy. I put the phone on the walnut desk and ran out into the living room.

Aoibheann was on the sofa, bickering about television with Emmett.

"Aoibheann!" I called her excitedly. "Our moms are on the phone!"

She was off the sofa like a shot. She grabbed my hand and we ran back into the office quickly. I sat the phone into the expensive phone speakers that sat on the desk, and pressed loudspeaker.

"Mom?" Both of ussaid at the same time.

"Yes?" My mother and Lorraine spoke at the same time. We all laughed.

"It's wonderful to hear your voices!" Lorraine said. It sounded like she could be crying.

"You too!" Aoibheann said. I nodded.

"So how are things going?" My mom asked.

"Oh, Mom, we _love _it here!" I said, laughing.

"What have you been getting up to?" Lorraine asked.

"Well…" We exchanged glances. "We've done so much! We've hiked, camped, biked, fished, swam, sight seen…"

My mom laughed. "That's a lot!"

"Yeah! We'll email some pictures over." I said.

"Any nice boys?" Lorraine wanted to know, a sly edge to her voice.

"Well…" Aoibheann shot a sneaky glance in my direction. "Aoife's in love!"

"Aoibheann!" I gasped, and I prodded her hard on the shoulder.

"What?" My mother sounded shocked, delighted and appalled all at once. "With who?"

"With _Seth_." Aoibheann cooed, rubbing her shoulder and grinning.

"In _love_?" My mother repeated. "With _Seth_? Who's Seth?"

"Seth Clearwater. He's one of Bella's best friends. He's Native American." Aoibheann giggled.

"Wow." Lorraine sighed. "You know, I met Thierry during a summer I spent abroad. How did you meet?"

I was speechless for a moment. I hadn't exactly planned on this. "Um, my bike had a puncture, and he helped me out." I muttered.

"Is he good looking? Aoibheann, you answer, because I can't trust Aoife's judgement."

Aoibheann grinned at me. "Yes, he's gorgeous. And he's kuh_-razy _about her. He likes her even more than she likes him!"

I scoffed at that.

My mom sounded tearful. "My little girl is in love."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my God."

Lorraine's romantic side momentarily disappeared. "It's just a summer fling," She stated, a practical edge to her voice.

Aoibheann laughed. "No, it's not. Wait till you see it, Anna. It is _so _not a summer romance."

My mom sighed. Lorraine did too.

"We miss you, girls." Lorraine said. "Come home."

"We miss you too." I replied.

"Yeah, we miss you, but sorry, there is _no way _we are coming home until the summer is over."

"Why? Are you in love, too?"

"Hah!" Aoibheann laughed. "No. But I love it _here_."

"Is he a Catholic?" my mom wanted to know.

"Lutheran." I replied, dreading the reaction.

"It could be worse," I heard Lorraine hiss, and I rolled my eyes. They were so typically Irish.

Aoibheann snorted, and I knew she was thinking _werewolf_.

"Can we speak to Bella?"

"Yeah. I'll get her now." I ran out of the office, my cheeks burning at the thought of being _in love_. I told Bella she was wanted on the phone. I decided it was safe to let her talk to our mothers, and hoped they wouldn't guess that I'd been pretending to be her for weeks.

She was talking to them for almost twenty minutes. Then, Aoibheann and I talked with them for another hour. Other people came and joined in the conversation throughout, including my brothers, Rory* and Darragh**, my little sister, Sadhbh***, and Aoibheann's sister, Ida****, who was most likely following Darragh around the place. My dad came in then, and we talked briefly with him, before hanging up.

"There's that done for another week." Aoibheann sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Hmm."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Aoife, they were going to find out sooner or later."

I glared at her. "I didn't want to tell them yet! You're so annoying sometimes, Aoibheann!"

"Just because you're afraid of what they'll say! Why are you such a coward sometimes? What is the point in being in love if you don't tell anyone?"

I glared at her. "Just because no one -" I thought about what I was going to say, and stopped.

She glared back. "What? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"That no one likes _me_? Is that it?"

"Of course not!"

"You were thinking it!" She retorted loudly, furious now.

My voice was getting louder. "So what if I was? You need to stop acting like such a jealous bitch!" I shouted.

"Oh, _I'm _a bitch?!"

"You heard me!" I snapped.

"PISS OFF!" She yelled back.

"Fine!"

I turned on my heel and ran out of the room, and then down the steps to the Cullen's basement garage, childish tears burning in my eyes. There were a few old motorbikes at the end of the row of flashy cars - I pulled a red one out. The keys were in the ignition. I turned them, and to my relief, the bike roared to life. I whizzed up the ramp, through the automatic doors, and out into the light rain. I didn't know who owned the bike, and I didn't really care. It went fast enough to give me an adrenaline rush, and that was exactly what I needed. The adrenaline pumped to my brain, and I pressed my foot harder against the acceleration pedal. I whizzed along the road at a dangerous pace, barely even acknowledging the fact that I had barely any experience on motorcycles, and I was travelling along a road I did not know, at a dangerous pace. The rain was cool and relaxing on my face. It cooled my temper, but I was still mad, and I still needed to get away.

I was already halfway there when I realized I was going to La Push. My subconscious mind had just directed me there, I guess. I didn't drive all the way into the village - I stopped at the shaded area where I had discovered my puncture barely two weeks before.

_Two weeks._

So much had happened.

I squealed to a stop, and yanked the keys out of the ignition, before stomping into the tiny area of forest. I could hear the sea close by, and decided that it would be smarter to go onto the beach, rather than into vast and unfamiliar woodland.

It was a small beach, with sand that was gold, even in the dull light. The waves came slowly up onto the strand, and the sound was comforting and homely, reminding me of the strand across the road from our house at home in Ireland. The whole beach was lined with cliffs and trees, making it totally private.

I ran a little way up the beach, and then sank into the sand, worn out with homesickness and tiredness and anger. I shut my eyes and turned my head up to the sky. The cool rain felt nice.

I stood up after a while and walked to the shore. I let the water run over my feet. My reliable hiking boots didn't let in the wet. I picked a stone up and skimmed it across the surface. I counted. Eight skips.

"Um… hi." A husky voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Go away, Seth." I muttered, not wanting to talk to anyone.

The voice laughed. The laugh was unfamiliar.

I turned. It wasn't Seth. It was a Quileute boy, alright, one I didn't recognize. He was really tall - taller than Seth and Jacob, something I didn't think was possible. He looked older than Seth, though there was something childish about the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"Oh my God, sorry!" I flushed. "I thought you were…"

He laughed. "It's cool. It's nice to meet you, Aoife. I'm Embry." He offered me his hand. It was hot.

"Another wolf?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He laughed. "That obvious?"

I smiled slightly. "If you know the traits."

"I see you stole Bella's bike." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

My face reddened again. "Yeah. I needed to get away."

"I know how you feel." He let out a huge sigh, and sat down on the sand. I sat next to him.

"Don't you like being a wolf?" I asked him.

"It's not that… its just, it can be pretty lonely, you know? I mean, I can't go on a date, because what if I get serious with the girl, and then I imprint on someone else and then I end up hurting her? And most of the others have already imprinted, so that doesn't help much…" He blurted all this out and looked embarrassed immediately after.

"That must be tough."

"Yeah. Especially for me. I mean, I'm nineteen, right, and Taylor, who's _thirteen_, for god's sake, has imprinted."

I nodded, feeling his pain. He groaned.

"Its weird that I'm telling you this. I just met you."

"Yeah, it's funny. You don't know me. But it's okay, you can talk to me." I wasn't really in the mood for anyone's sob stories, but I couldn't exactly tell him to leave me alone.

He smiled. "Oh, I know you, Aoife."

I looked at him.

"You want to be a writer. You love baking. You love kids. You're obsessed with peanut butter, and weird Irish biscuits called Kimberly Mikado's. Your favourite book is _Wuthering Heights_. You love animals. Your best friend's name is Aoibheann, she's like your sister. You speak French to each other. And Irish."

I gaped at him, wondering how he could possibly know all that. Then it struck me.

"You saw it in Seth's head."

He laughed. "Yeah. So I know you very well."

"You're a freak." I mumbled, not caring if I hurt his feelings.

He laughed.

"You don't really know Seth, you know." His tone was thoughtful.

"I do!" I snapped, my tone indignant and offended.

"You've only known him a couple of weeks. He's hardly told you anything about himself!"

"Yes, he has!" I said stubbornly.

"Really? What's his favourite food?"

I didn't say anything.

"Movie? Car? Subject? Band?"

I still didn't speak. I knew none of the answers.

"See? But you will know. You'll know him soon, just as much as he knows you."

"Creep."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Go away."

"Nope."

I glared at him for a minute. He grinned back. He was cute in a way, hazel eyes, a long nose, big white smile.

"This is weird." He mumbled to himself, peeking at me and then returning his gaze the sea.

"What is?" _Nut job._

"Don't get freaked out, okay?"

I just looked at him. As if I could get anymore freaked out.

"Well, you know how you're Seth's object and all that?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that basically means that you are his universe, okay? He would do anything for you. And I mean _anything_. He loves you so, so much. You know how when we phase, we all hear each others thoughts?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when we run, not only hear each others thoughts, we sort of _become _each other. Not physically, but we all experience each others feelings and emotions, so I really do understand how Seth feels about you, because I've experienced it."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean, that right now, I'm trying really hard not to kiss you."

I stared at him, my feelings of hostility growing. This guy was _weird_.

He shrugged, grinning. "Sorry, but that's how it is. But it's not just you, I feel like that about Emily and Kim, too."

"And the others -"

"Are the exact same. Though it's stronger with wolves that haven't imprinted. Much, much stronger."

I furrowed my brow. "Weird."

"I know, sorry." He laughed lightly. "But you don't have to worry - I'm not going to hit on you, or anything." He laughed. "I wouldn't want to have to face up to Seth!" he added as an afterthought.

"I gotta go," I said, not able to take any more weirdness.

I stood up, and began to run down the beach. I had a head start, but Embry caught up with me straight away.

"Stupid werewolf." I muttered.

He laughed.

We ran for a couple of minutes until we reached the spot where I had left the bike. I hopped on and started the ignition.

"See you later, Embry!" I shouted over the roar of the engine.

He was laughing at me as he waved goodbye. I drove as quick as I could to Sue's house.

I pulled the bike to a stop and ran up the garden path. Seth opened the front door.

He looked mad. "What were you doing on that bike? It's dangerous! And illegal, in your case."

"Seth." I panted, out of breath. "What's your favourite movie?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"Favourite movie. Tell me."

"Why do you want to know my favourite movie?"

"Just tell me!"

"Well, come inside first."

I followed him inside, kicking off my boots as I did. I sat on the sofa, in the same place I had sat the night before.

"Favourite movie. Seth, come on."

He sat next to me. "My favourite movie is _The Killing Field_."

"Okay. Favourite food."

"Um… Pepperoni pizza?" His nose was wrinkled in confusion.

"Band?"

"What _is _this?" He asked me, looking very confused.

"What is your favourite band, Seth?" I demanded.

"Kings of Leon."

"Song?"

"'_I Want You_'."

"Subject?" My questions were getting snappier.

"Math."

My nose wrinkled at that one.

"What?" He said, his hands up in defence. "I'm _good _at it."

"Favourite sweets."

"Candy? Reese's Peanut Butter cups."

"Flavour bubble gum."

"Apple."

I leaned back into the sofa. "_Now _I know you."

"What's the _matter_ with you?"

"I bumped into your friend on the beach. He told me I didn't know you, so now I do."

"Friend? Who said you didn't know me?"

"Embry."

"What? That asshole."

"It's okay, he was right. I don't know you, not really. He's a freak, by the way. No offence or anything."

He didn't say anything.

"What's your favourite animal?" I asked.

"Wolf. Hah."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but he cut across me.

"Wait a minute. What's _your _favourite movie?"

I hesitated. "_The Lion King, _or _The Curious case of Benjamin Button_."

"Food?"

"Bacon and cabbage. With parsley sauce."

He laughed. "Very Irish."

"Yes." I sighed.

"Band or singer?"

"Band? The Kings of Leon, ironically enough. And singer, Laura Marling."

"I don't know the last one, but anyway. Songs?"

"'_Be somebody_', Kings of Leon, and '_My Manic and I_' by Laura Marling."

"Subject?"

"English. I want to be a writer."

"Candy?"

"Wine gums."

"Bubble gum?"

"Peach."

For some reason, he found that hilarious.

"Animal?" He asked when he stopped laughing.

"Giraffe. Tall like me."

"Yeah, but unlike you, giraffes are _mute_. You never shut up."

"Hey!"

He grinned. "I didn't say it was a bad thing."

I frowned at him, but I was smiling.

"You play music." He stated a moment later.

"Yes!" I said. "How did you know?"

"Because you never stop singing to yourself! And your always tapping to the beat of something, too, or humming, or twirling around the place. What do you play?"

"Piano, tin whistle, harp and guitar. I used to play the fiddle, too, but I _hated _it."

He laughed. "That's a lot! What's tin whistle?"

"Exactly that! It's a whistle made of tin. It's really Irish."

"Cool. And Aoibheann plays something too, I assume?"

"Saxophone, and some piano. Just stuff that I taught her."

"And can you do saxophone?"

I laughed. "A couple of tunes."

He laughed. "I've never seen anything like it."

I grinned.

"Sing me a song." he said.

"No way." I replied.

"Please?"

"No! I'm not a good singer!"

"You are. I've heard you."

"Well then. You don't need to hear me again."

"Aoife, please." He begged me.

"Maybe later. Not now."

"We're having a campfire tonight, on Fifth Beach. You can bring your guitar, and Aoibheann can bring her sax."

"I didn't bring my guitar with me. And Aoibheann doesn't have her sax."

"Don't tell lies," He laughed. "In case you forgot, when I met you first, you were both carrying big instrument cases. Why did you bring them with you, anyway? Isn't it a bit awkward?"

"Wehad to make money _some_way." I snapped.

"You busked? So you sing for strangers but you won't sing for me?" He looked hurt.

"Stop twisting my words." I moaned, hitting him on the arm.

"Did you make much money?" He asked.

"We made almost a six hundred bucks in San Fran." I replied, a note of defiance to my voice.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So you must be good."

I shrugged. "We don't do it because we're _good_. We do it because we _love _music."

"And you won't even sing me a song." He shook his head sadly.

"Tonight, I promise. Aoibheann will bring her sax and I'll bring my whistle, and the guitar if it makes you happy."

He smiled.

"I should probably go back." I said. "I kind of stormed out on Aoibheann, committed grand theft auto, and came up here without telling anyone."

"So that _is_ Bella's bike." He roared with laughter.

"Yeah. Embry informed me of that. I didn't think bikes were Bella's thing."

Seth flinched slightly. "Bella went through a tough time a few years ago… Edward left her for a while and she was broke up pretty bad. That's how her and Jake got friends… I guess you could say he put her together again. She went through a rebellious stage, and spent most of her college fund buying a pair of old bikes, and her and Jacob put them back together again."

My eyes widened slowly. "Bella? _Rebellious_? She always seems so… so sensible!"

"Well, like I said, she was broke up pretty bad."

"Why did Edward leave her?"

Seth shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "He thought he wasn't good for her. He was even _worse_ for her when he was gone."

"Oh." I felt his discomfort and didn't push the subject. I stood up. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay," He said, sounding reluctant as usual. "I'll pick you and Aoibheann up at seven. I'd be happier if you weren't doing dangerous things, like riding old motorcycles."

I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "_Okay_."

He laughed.

I leaned down and kissed him on cheek. "See you."

"Bye, Aoife." He said, kissing my ear. It tickled.

I left the house, and was back in Forks in fifteen minutes. My need for speed still hadn't faded. When I got back, Bella was standing in the garage, looking pretty mad. Jacob was standing next to her, an amused grin on his face.

"Are you stupid? That was incredibly dangerous!" She fumed as I parked up.

I rolled my eyes. "It was fine."

"Aoife, you don't know how to ride that bike! You could have been killed!"

"How did it run?" Jacob asked interestedly.

"Great!" I replied, grinning, while Bella let out an angry snarl. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella." I said in a comforting way. I looked into her eyes, and forced my expression to be calm. "I was fine. I'm sorry I worried you." I spoke softly, and sincerely, though inside, I was still laughing from the thrill of it all.

Her gold eyes softened, and her anger faded.

"Don't do that again." She sighed.

"I can't promise you that." I grinned over her shoulder at Jacob. He laughed.

She sighed in frustration and stomped up the stairs.

Jacob laughed again, and held up his hand for a high five. I smacked his hot palm, giggling.

"You shouldn't worry her like that." He said seriously a minute later.

I shrugged. "I didn't worry her intentionally."

"You coming to the campfire in La Push tonight?"

"Yeah." I replied, then I sighed. "According to Seth, its going to be some big singsong."

He laughed. "First I heard of it!"

I sighed, and walked up the stairs. Jacob followed me.

"Renesmee's your object, isn't she?" I said to him as we slowly climbed.

"Yes." He said. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's obvious to _me_, probably just because I'm an object, and I recognise the way you look at her."

"Aren't you freaked out by the fact she's just a baby?"

I shook my head. "Nah. You don't look at her like that."

He smiled at me, and I thought for a moment.

"And I noticed that she's grown about five inches since I arrived here," I said, biting my lip at the thought of it.

"I was wondering when you'd find that out." We were in the narrow hallway that led to the big living room now.

"It was pretty obvious after a couple of days."

"Did your friend notice?"

"She didn't tell me that she did, but knowing her, probably."

"Will she be freaked out?"

"Nah. The vampires and werewolves thing didn't freak her out. Well, not much, anyway."

Jacob frowned slightly. "Yeah, I heard that she knows about that. She's not really supposed to."

"I had to tell her, Jacob. I can't keep anything from her. And anyway, you can't chastise me about it. You did the same thing with Bella."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"So, how come Ness grows so quickly?"

"Its because of her being half vampire."

I swallowed. "But doesn't that mean that she'll -"

"Die early? No. She'll reach full maturity in about five years, and she's practically invincible, like her parents."

"Wow."

Before Jacob could respond, Aoibheann came barrelling into the room.

"Aoife!" Relief flooded her face. She ran over and put her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry!" She murmured into my hair.

"No, I'm sorry." I said to her.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I hate when we fight." I mumbled.

"Me too." She hugged me again. "Where did you go?" She asked.

"I stole Bella's motorbike and drove to La Push."

"You went on a motorbike? Without me?" She actually looked offended. There were roars of laughter from the sofa.

We looked over. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all laughing.

"You two are a danger to each other!" Emmett groaned, still laughing.

Jasper nodded, smiling. Edward was grinning too.

"Maybe we should just buy you motorbikes." He said.

A wistful look came into Aoibheann's eyes. I was sure her expression mirrored mine.

"I would _love_ a motorbike." She sighed. "We tried to buy them when we came over here, but we couldn't get them without drivers licences."

I shook my head sadly. "It was terrible. We had to make do with _bicycles_."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged glances, still grinning.

"No." Edward said sharply, looking at them both.

Emmett opened his mouth.

"No way!" Edward said again.

"What did we miss?" I asked, walking over and sitting next to Emmett.

"Edward can read minds." Jasper explained, grinning.

"Serious?" I sounded impressed. "Cool!"

"Yeah, great Edward can read minds. Now what did we miss?" Aoibheann asked impatiently.

Jasper was grinning. "Emmett and I… we could obtain drivers permits for you."

"Seriously?" My eyes widened and I grinned.

"I said no." Edward interjected.

"Why not?" I demanded, turning to him.

"It's too dangerous."

I frowned at him, not daring to go as far as a glare. "What am I, a baby? It's not dangerous. Please, Jasper!"

"Okay." Jasper said, grinning at his brother.

"Bella's going to go mad." Edward sighed.

"She doesn't need to know until its too late." Emmett laughed. He looked excited at the prospect of deceiving his sister-in-law. I sometimes got the feeling that Emmett liked causing trouble in general.

"Daddy?" Renesmee came toddling into the room.

I gaped at her. I had never seen her walk _or _talk.

"Yes, Nessie?"

She wandered over and clambered onto his lap. "Daddy, I'm thirsty."

I didn't miss that Edward's eyes flickered to me and Aoibheann as soon as Renesmee uttered those words.

I sighed. "Edward, relax. We're over it."

He laughed. "Your so… chilled. I wish I could see into your head."

"You can't read my mind?" I felt disappointment course through me.

"Believe me, you're lucky." Emmett muttered.

"_Thirsty_, Daddy!"

"I know, love. We're going out tonight."

She let out an exasperated sigh. It sounded very grown up, and was strange coming from such a small person. She eased herself down from his knees, and went out of the room.

"While I remember, we're going hunting tonight, and we won't be back until the day after tomorrow. Will you and Aoibheann be ok?" Edward looked at me, his golden eyes worried.

"Yeah, of course." I replied, secretly delighted. It meant Aoibheann and I would have the house to ourselves for two whole nights!

"I knew you wouldn't mind," He said smugly, his expression relaxing. "Bella seemed to think you wouldn't like being alone."I shook my head.

"Why can't you read my mind?" I asked a minute later.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I can't read Bella's mind, either."

"Oh. So, we have some weird genetic twist or something?"

"I guess. Though I always thought it was something to do with Charlie..." He trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Can all of you read minds?"

Edward shook his head. "No. But, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control peoples emotions. And Bella's sort of a shield."

"Cool!" I was beyond impressed now. I turned to Jasper. "You control emotions? What does that mean?"

He smiled. A look of concentration came on his handsome face, and the next moment I felt utterly relaxed and content.

"Cool." I sighed, feeling very happy. He lifted the atmosphere, and it returned to normal.

I grinned. "Very impressive."

A looked around the room. I noticed the beautiful grand piano again, and my fingers itched. I hadn't played piano since I had left home.

"Edward? Could I play your piano?"

He looked surprised. "Do you play?"

"Yeah. Well, not so well."

Aoibheann scoffed. "You _do _play well."

He smiled. "Of course you can play."

I stood up and crossed the room. As soon as I lifted the lid, I was lost. I don't know how long I played for, but it was a long time. The sky was darkening by the time I was finished.

The room erupted into applause. I flushed, not having realized anyone was paying attention. The whole Cullen family was in the room.

I dropped down the lid on the piano and stood up.

"That was beautiful." Esme sighed, smiling.

I grinned shyly. "Thanks." I mumbled, ducking my head in embarrassment.

Rosalie laughed. "Look's like Edward has a little competition!"

Aoibheann came sauntering over. "We should get ready." She said.

"Ok." I followed her up the stairs. She was quiet as we dressed, probably still a little bit miffed after the fight. It wasn't raining, and by using her special talent, Alice had informed us that it wasn't going to, so I decided to dress up a little. I wore a deep blue shift dress that Alice had bought me, with purple tights, a grey cardigan and, of course, my hiking boots. I decided to leave my long hair down - it was naturally curly, and not as unruly as normal. I clipped back my side fringe, and even put on some make-up. Aoibheann dressed up too - in an impossibly short skirt, tight top and a bomber jacket. She tied her shortish hair in a spiky ponytail, and put on some make-up. She grabbed her sax and I got my guitar.

We went downstairs to wait for Seth.

"Very pretty," Alice approved. Her eyes flickered to my feet and she frowned. "_Why_ are you wearing _hiking boots_? It ruins the whole effect!"

I shrugged. "I love my hiking boots."

"Aoife," Alice sighed, shaking her glorious head.

"What? Don't get me wrong, Alice, I love clothes, I love shoes, I love shopping, but I also love comfort. And I want to be comfortable."

"Those Jimmy Choo ballet flats _are _comfortable." She muttered.

"What, you mean these?" Aoibheann chirped, sticking out one foot and giving a little twirl.

Alice nodded and clapped her hands delightedly. "They look great!" She cooed.

"She's hoping to impress a few boys." Edward muttered to me. I was sitting next to him on the sofa.

"So, _that's _what's on her mind!" I grinned. A horn honked from outside.

"That must be Seth!" I hopped off the sofa and flew to the door. "See you later!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Young love," I heard Esme sigh.

"Aoife, we'll be back on Sunday evening! Behave!" Bella shouted after us.

"_Oh, don't worry_, _Bella_," I thought. "_We will_."

**So, next chapter is coming soon!**

**Please review! :)**

Pronunciations

***Rory = roar-ee**

****Darragh = Dar-ah**

*****Sadhbh = Sive**

******Ida = Ee-dah**


	11. Chapter 11 SethAoife

**Chapter 11 - Seth/Aoife**

**Part One - Seth**

I leaned against my truck, waiting for Aoife and Aoibheann to come out of the house. Aoibheann came out first, bounding down the steps. Aoife came out then, looking beautiful as usual, her guitar slung over her shoulder.

She walked down the steps towards me.

"Hey, we match!" She grinned, pulling on my shirt and then her dress. I smiled at her observation, and gave her a long kiss.

"Hem, hem." Aoibheann cleared her throat. Aoife stuck her tongue out at her and threw her guitar into the back of my red Chevrolet truck.

"Nice car." Aoibheann snorted, throwing her sax case in, too.

I smiled sarcastically at her. I loved my truck. "It used to be Bella's, but it went bust on her just before her and Edward got married, so I bought it for dirt cheap, and Jake fixed up the engine.""I like it," Aoife grinned, running her hand against the rusting edge of the battered red truck.

"You _would._" Aoibheann said, grinning.

She opened the passenger door and slid in across the beige seat. Aoibheann hopped in next to her, and I got into the drivers seat. The engine started with a roar. Aoife turned on the radio, and fiddled with the dials until I found a decent station.

I rolled my eyes as Taylor Swift blared out of the radio, but Aoibheann squealed and Aoife laughed, and they began to sing along.

"Remember when we did this in the Ingenium a few years ago?" Aoibheann said to Aoife, grinning at the memory.

"Yeah!" Aoife replied, smiling too.

"Ingenium? What's that?" I asked.

"Its this talent show in our school. Aoibheann played the sax, and I played piano and sang. It was fun." Aoife laughed a little.

Aoibheann smiled, and squeezed Aoife's elbow. Aoife grinned and squirmed slightly, ticklish as always.

When we arrived at La Push, it was properly dark. I parked outside the store, and we walked the half a kilometre to fifth beach. I explained to the girls that it was a secret beach, and that hardly anyone knew about it.

I led them to the spot where I had met Aoife, and we walked into the forest a little before walking out onto the golden beach.

"I was here before!" Aoife said to me, looking around.

My surprise was probably evident. "You were?"

"Yeah, earlier today."

I laughed. "Of course, you would have to discover La Push's biggest secret before I get a chance to show it to you!"Aoife smiled. We walked along the beach, getting closer and closer to the soft glow of a fire. When we arrived, there was a large group of people, all sitting on the sand around a large fire.

"Hey, guys." I grinned down at them all. "This is Aoife -" I smiled down at Aoife, and squeezed her hand gently - "and her friend, Aoibheann."

They all smiled up at us. I began to introduce everyone.

"This is Quil, Paul, Jared, Kim, Jacob, obviously, Collin, Brady, Sam, Emily, Leah and Embry."

"Hi," Aoife said when I was done, smiling beautifully at everyone, her dimple showing.

"There's actually a few more of us, but I guess the other kids weren't let out by their moms," I said to her, surveying the small grouping.

Emily turned her head towards us and smiled broadly at us both. If Aoife was shocked by the horrific scarring on Emily's face, she was very good at not letting it show. She grinned broadly at everyone, her blue eyes sparkling in the light from the fire. I sank down in the sand next to Kim, and Aoife sat next to me, in between me and Embry. She flung her guitar onto the sand behind her, and sat cross legged, smiling around.

**Part Two - Aoife**

I smiled at everyone, feeling a teensy bit shy as many different pairs of eyes stared up at me. I glanced to a girl sitting next to the guy Seth had said was called Sam. I almost screamed as she turned to fully face me. Her face was _destroyed_. Three long pink lines, going straight down the left side of her face. The must have carried the whole way down her arm, too, because they only ended on her hand, which was rested on Sam's knee. The lines could have been drawn by an artist, or even a surgeon, they were so straight. Her smile, despite her horrific scars, was one of the largest, and I smiled back, before sitting down on the cool sand, next to Embry. Seth sat next to me.

"Hello, again." Embry grinned.

"Hi." I said shortly, not having forgiven him for the psycho attack on the beach earlier that day.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, still grinning.

"No. Because I know all the answers now. Want to ask me again?"He laughed loudly. "No, that's okay. I believe you."

"Good," I grinned sarcastically at him, and he shook his head. I looked around for Aoibheann, hoping that I could somehow signal to her that this was the weirdo I'd been telling her about. She was far to busy to be looking at me. She had plonked herself next to Collin, and was chatting him up, flicking her short hair and fluttering her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes at her.

Despite the fire, it was cold, and as a breeze enveloped me, I shivered. Seth didn't miss it, and reached out to pull me into him. His arm was long enough that it wrapped around me completely. I snuggled into his side, enjoying the heat and comfort.

Kim, the tall girl with Jared, who was sitting next to Seth, opened a bag she had brought, and began handing wire clothes hangers around to everyone. I looked at mine in confusion, wondering what I supposed to do with it.

Seth laughed at my confused expression. He gently took it off me, and bent it out of shape, so instead of being a triangle it was a long, thin metal pole. He handed it back to me. I was still confused. I looked around, and saw that the others had all done the exact same thing. Embry was in the process of doing it for Aoibheann - she had moved away from Colin, and was now looking at Embry, her hazel eyes large as she absorbed everything he said.

I understood what the hanger was for a moment later, when Kim handed around a Tupperware container filled with raw sausages. Seth helped me spike two onto my hanger, and gave me a glove to wear so my hand wouldn't get burned from the heat. If anyone else had been doing it for me, I would have felt I was being babied, and being babied was not something I liked. With Seth though, it was fine. I _liked _being cared for.

He didn't bother with a glove for himself, and either did the other guys - their hands were hot enough that the heat of the fire didn't affect them.

The sausages cooked quickly, and by the time I was taking the bite out of my first, Seth had wolfed his three down, and was cooking more.

"Hungry much?" I teased him. The girl next to Sam, Emily, laughed and turned to look at me.

"They're _always _hungry!" She said smiling at me. I smiled back broadly, feeling awkward and not really knowing how to reply.

Seth noticed I was quiet and squeezed my hand. I looked up at him, wondering what had happened to her. His eyes flashed, and I took it that he would explain later. I noticed his eyes flickered to Sam, and then I wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

Almost the whole time on the beach, I was in constant laughter. The way the guys behaved - vulgar language, crude jokes, and constantly insulting each other - was hilarious. I threw in a few dirty jokes myself - mostly ones I had picked up from my brothers.

All of the guys stared at me in shock for a minute, before throwing their heads back and roaring with laughter. Seth looked amazed.

I felt a bit embarrassed by his shock, but brushed it off after a minute. I was having too much fun. I burst out laughing as Embry told yet another disgusting joke. Even Aoibheann, who had looked mortified by me, had to laugh now. I noticed Embry had moved, and had his arm around her. She had probably complained she was cold or something.

"Tell another one, Aoife, go on!" Paul, a deep voiced guy who intimidated me slightly spoke.

I shook my head, grinning. "Nah.""Aoife, go on!" It was Aoibheann now. "Tell the one about the old man and the… cup."

The others started pleading with me, so I obliged to tell one more. I don't think it was the jokes they found funny, I think they were just shocked that I was telling them.

"Okay. Right, there was an old man who wanted to make his young wife pregnant, and he wasn't sure if he could, so he went to the doctor to get a sperm count done, okay?" I looked around. They were all watching me. Already there were smiles playing around the corners of some mouths.

I continued. "The doctor gave him a specimen cup to take home and fill, and instructed him to bring it back the next day. When the man came back the next day, the cup was empty and the lid was still on. The doctor said, "What's the problem?" The old man replied, "Well, I tried with my right hand… nothing. So I tried with my left hand… nothing. My wife tried with her hand, nothing, and with her left, nothing. Then my wife's friend tried. Right hand, left hand, mouth… everything. And still, nothing." The doctor was shocked and replied, "You let her _friend _try?" The man nodded and replied, "Yeah, and we still couldn't get the lid off the specimen cup"!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then the place erupted with laughter.

"Aoife!" Aoibheann laughed, tears in her eyes. "How come you never told me that before? I meant the one about the guy and the _egg _cup!"

"Hell, Seth, and she looks so innocent!" Sam said, roaring with laughter as Seth looked down at me, laughing, though he looked surprised.

The laughing and joking gradually slowed and everyone drifted into separate conversations. I chatted quietly with Jacob and Seth for a few minutes, before getting up to stretch, and sitting with Leah and Emily.

Leah grinned cheerfully at me, as did Emily. I felt totally at ease with them, and after a few minutes of laughter and easy chatter, I didn't even notice Emily's scars -they seemed to disappear completely when I realized what a beautiful person she was.

**Part Three - Seth**

Aoife was laughing again. The guys were staring at her in slight amazement - they were used to girls being disgusted by their jokes, and they looked even more shocked when Aoife came up with a few of her own, even more vulgar than theirs. I was amazed too - she looked far too sweet to have any such things in her head. They howled in laughter and rolled around the sand while she explained, a comical look on her face. Aoibheann was shaking her head, embarrassed by her friend's behaviour. I didn't know why she was embarrassed - the others loved her. They laughed at everything that came out of her mouth.

I watched

She looked gorgeous, a dimpled grin on her face, her big blue eyes sparkling in the glow of the fire, her long dark hair loose and wavy. Her skin was pale, her rosy cheeks slightly more flushed than normal from the heat of the fire. It all added to the effect. She laughed again. I had missed the joke, but I laughed anyway. How could I not laugh? She made me want to laugh _always_, so I took every opportunity to do so.

**Please review!The campfire scene isn't yet over… the rest of it will probably be up tomorrow, if I get the editing done. I'll do my best to have it up soon. The next chapter is quite important… ****J**

**There was some confusion where the pronunciations of the names of Aoife's siblings are concerned… I edited the end of that chapter, and the pronunciations are there. I hope that makes things easier! I could have used generic names, I guess, but I thought that having the Irish names would provide some ethnics.**

**Thanks guys!Lily x**


	12. Chapter 12 Aoife

**Here's chapter 12! Hope you like it...**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Ahhh, they make me squeal like a little kid! :D I'd love more!**

**I actually based Aoife (appearance wise) on my friend, Genevieve, though their personalities are completely different... there's a picture of Genevieve as my avatar at the moment, so people can get an idea of what she looks like! It's not a great picture, but she still looks nice. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Chapter Twelve - Aoife**

I was very warm, very full and very happy, and I was starting to feel tired. I sat in Seth's warm arms, trying to keep my head up, but it kept lolling against his chest.

"Music!" He remembered suddenly, startling me. Aoibheann grinned, and reached for her saxophone.

"Do we have to?" I groaned, leaning forward.

Seth nodded. The others were sitting forward now, looking interested.

I moaned, but scooted across the sand to sit next to my best friend, and reached for my guitar case. I opened it, and took out my familiar instrument. The smooth polished mahogany felt cool and homely under my fingers. I strummed self consciously. The tuning seemed good. That surprised me, because I hadn't much used my guitar since I'd arrived at Forks, except for one afternoon when Aoibheann and I had sung a couple of tunes, while everyone else was out.

I waited for Aoibheann to be ready. She was cleaning the mouth piece of her sax, and putting in a new reed, and I watched as the brass instrument shone in the firelight.

Sally the saxophone. That random thought ran through my head, and I giggled. Aoibheann had loved saxophone when she started, just aged six, though she hated the instrument she had to use, as it was a tarnished old thing her parents had picked up cheap at a sale somewhere. Buying an old one was some seriously good thinking, because Aoibheann had a tendency to get bored quickly, and lose interest. Her parents had promised her that if she practised on the old sax they bought, and if she did really well in her first saxophone exam, they would buy her a new one. She named the much anticipated instrument "Sally" before she had even received it, and had never looked back.

"Come on. Sing a song." Seth begged.

I looked at Aoibheann, wondering what I should play.

"Hallelujah?" She suggested, meaning our version of the Lenard Cowen/Jeff Buckley/Alexandra Burke hit. I nodded in agreement.

I started out the tune, strumming gently, before starting into the song. After the first verse, Aoibheann's saxophone flowed in with my strumming and singing. When we reached the second chorus, we were joined by Emily's harmony, weaving beautifully in with my voice and the music we were making. When the song finished, everyone around the fire was silent. They stared at Aoibheann and I, and then, a huge applause shattered the silence. I blushed, but I was delighted they had liked it so much.

"One more. Please," Seth begged.

I was feeling braver now, as was Aoibheann, and we decided to play a song we had written together. It didn't sound as good with the guitar, as when we'd written it, I'd synchronized the music with my harp. Even so, it was greeted by more enthusiasm.

I was spurred on by the others as well as Aoibheann, and sang KT Tunstall's _Other Side of the World _on my own_._

"You're a beautiful singer," Leah complimented.

"Thanks," I replied, embarrassed.

"Hope the kids get your genes in that case. Seth sings like crap."

"Hey!" He glared at his sister. She laughed.

I noted how Leah was the second person to refer to "kids", Sue being the first on the night when the… vampires had come to Forks. I shuddered at the memory of that night.

Seth and I having children was obviously something that was definitely going to happen. I was only _sixteen_. The idea of having children was extremely strange to me, and I felt weird even thinking about it.

I placed the guitar back into the case and clipped it up. I went to sit next to Seth again. He pulled me into his side, and I leaned against him, the burst of energy I always got when playing music fading. My eyelids drooped.

"Aoife." Seth whispered.

"Hmmm." I replied, my eyes shut.

"D'you want to go home?"

"Nah…" I mumbled, trying to open my eyes. They felt like they'd been glued shut. "Lemme stay."

"You're wrecked. Come on."

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled to my feet. I swayed a little, and someone's arm clamped firmly around my waist.

"Aoibheann." I said, my voice thick with tiredness. "C'mon."

"Aww, _no_! Aoife, I don't want to go yet!"

I blinked at her, my vision fuzzy.

"Huh?" I said, not properly awake.

"I'll bring her home." Someone offered. I didn't see who - my eyes had shut again.

It was Seth's arm was around my waist, and he was leading me across the beach. I lifted an arm to wave at the crowd at the fire. It felt like it weighed a ton.

I felt Seth lifting me into the truck, and then I was gone.

When he pulled up outside the Cullen's house, I awoke with a start.

"Where is everyone?" He wondered, staring at the dark house.

"They're gone hunting for the weekend." I told him, now feeling wide awake.

He nodded. "Oh."

I hopped out of the truck. He was out before me, and carried my guitar. I opened the door with the key Edward had given me earlier, and flicked on the lights. The house was nice and warm, and I pulled off Seth's jacket. I didn't remember it being placed around my shoulders.

I went straight upstairs, and into the room I shared with Aoibheann, Seth following me. It was cooler up here, and I realized I had left the window open. I shut it, and kicked off my boots.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower." I said to Seth. He nodded and sat on the bed.

I enjoyed the hot water, and stayed in longer than I had intended to. I threw on my pyjamas, wrapped myself in a fluffy white bathrobe and squeezed the heavy wet out of my hair with a towel, before putting it into two damp plaits. I went barefoot into the bedroom. Seth was sprawled across my bed, his eyes shut. I grinned and went over to sit next to him. His eyes opened as soon as he felt me beside him. He was so beautiful. My body was sending out signals, loud and clear, though I wasn't sure how to react to them.

I grinned and leaned over to kiss him. He kissed me back for a minute, and then sniffed deeply.

I pulled back self consciously. "What?" I asked, lifting a chunk of damp hair and having a sniff myself. "Do I smell?"

He laughed. "Yes. You smell utterly irresistible."

"I do?" I sounded happily surprised. No one had ever told me I smelled _irresistible_ before.

"Yes. Very."

"You smell nice too," I laughed. "What do I smell like?"

He grinned. "Like… peaches. And something else." He leaned forward and sniffed again. "Peaches and lilies, maybe, except a million times better. It's amazing."

I laughed and put my head on his chest. "You smell… like La Push. Woody and fresh. Yum."

He laughed too, and leaned over to kiss me. I rolled over so I was lying across his chest, and kissed him back.

He sat up a minute later.

"Aoife… Maybe I should go."

"Aww, Seth!" I protested, sitting up and frowning at him. "Why?"

"Because… Edward and Bella are going to kill me."

"They won't find out."

"In case you forgot, Edward has a special talent."

I rolled my eyes and snorted childishly. "Seth, Edward can't read my mind."

"No, but he can read mine." Seth sighed.

"Well, you'll just have to learn to control yourself." I pulled on his hand.

"Aoife…" He looked nervous.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to go. C'mon, we can go downstairs. They can't shoot you for watching TV with me." I stood up off the bed and started for the door.

He looked a bit happier, and followed me down the stairs. I threw myself on the sofa, my legs curled up underneath me, and flicked on the huge flat screen TV. I didn't pay much attention to what was on.

Seth sat next to me, his arm loosely around my shoulders.

"I'm bored." I said to him after a half an hour of staring at the screen blankly.

He sat up straighter. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged and looked away.

"Look at me," He blurted out.

I turned. "What?" I said.

He took my face in his hand. "Your eyes… I keep meaning to tell you."

"What?" I said nervously, my hand fluttering up to my face.

He gently took it down. "They're the nicest eyes I have ever seen. Like… sapphires. Except a hundred times better."

I laughed at him, though my heart was thudding.

"What do you want to do?" He whispered.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Let's go out." I suggested.

"Aoife, it's late!"

"Ah, come on Seth. Be a rebel."

"Out where?" he looked suspicious.

"For a drive. It's a nice night, and its not raining. _Please_?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Okay. But you better wrap up."

"Seth, I won't be cold." I rolled my eyes.

"Aoife." His tone was firm.

"Okay, okay." I stood and went to the utility room next to the kitchen. I found my warm jacket and somebody's red gum boots.

"Aren't you going to change out of your pyjamas?" Seth asked, his eyebrow raised, as I trudged into the living room.

"No," I said, looking down at my stripy-fleece covered legs.

He looked at me like I was nuts for a minute, and then took my hand. I locked the door of the Cullen's house and hid the key under the porch. Seth sent Sam a text to tell Aoibheann we were heading out, and there was a key hidden.

It was cold in the cab of Seth's truck, and I shivered. He started the engine and wrapped a warm arm around me.

"No wonder I'm cold when you're not around!" I said, grinning. "How could I not be when you keep me so warm?"

He dropped his arm. "I won't do it anymore, then." He said, his face all solemn and hurt looking.

I moaned in protest, and tried to lift his arm. He didn't budge.

"_Seth_." I grumbled, shivering again, and pulling on him.

He didn't reply, and he still wouldn't lift his arm, so instead, I leaned against him, craving his warmth, his smell, the sense of security he gave me. He laughed after a minute and lifted his arm.

"Put your belt on." He said.

"Belt, shmelt." I replied, but I put it on just to please him.

I reached over and turned the radio on. Loud music blared out, seeming harsh compared the soft silence that had filled the air before. I turned it off a minute later.

Seth looked at me questioningly.

I shrugged, grinning. "The silence is nicer."

He laughed. "You're weird."

"So I've been told, numerous times," I replied, smiling. "Especially by you."

"It's okay, I love your weirdness."

We drove in comfortable silence. After about an hour, we began to climb steadily upwards.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a favourite place of mine." Seth replied mysteriously, taking his arm from around my shoulders and placing his hand on the steering wheel.

I shivered automatically.

After a further few minutes, Seth stopped the car, and we got out. We were on top a grassy cliff. The wind whirled around me, loosening my plaits and causing my hair to move around my face wildly. It should have been dark, but the sky was clear, and the stars brightened the night. The moon was full, and its yellow face was reflected on the lightly stirring sea. There were more cliffs behind us, their rugged faces dark, but for some reason, peaceful looking.

Seth took my hand. He walked me slowly over to the edge, and we sat down. Seth was comfortably dangling his long legs over the monstrous drop, but I sat a bit further back, cross legged, but still in clear view of the waves that crashed noisily over the rocks the lined the bottom of the cliff face.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, staring at the reflection of the moon on the water.

He smiled. I shivered slightly as the sea breeze caressed me again. Seth drew me closer to him. I lay back on the grassy ground, and stared up at the vast, endless sky. Seth lay next to me, his head at my shoulder, his legs still dangling over the cliff.

"Look at all the stars. They're beautiful."

"Yeah. Your eyes sometimes remind me of stars. 'Cept nicer."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"Thanks."

I sat up a little and kissed him.

"Seth… what happened to Emily's face?" I asked, still not sure whether or not I wanted to know the answer.

He sighed. "I was wondering when you'd ask that." He paused. "She was attacked by a bear."

"The truth please, Seth."

He sat up and looked down at me, his almond shaped brown eyes burning with love. My heart started to thud furiously, just like it always did when he looked at me like that, with love that was almost dangerous. Love that could force a person to do horrific things.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something." He said, taking my hand in his impossibly warm one. I looked at the contrast between our skin, made even more evident by the glow of the moon. My skin looked the colour of snow, his looked a soft mahogany, not unlike the colour of the smooth wood on my guitar.

"Anything," I said, breathless as his gaze intensified.

"Promise that you won't judge me by what happened to Emily."

I froze ever so slightly, and a million things flashed through my mind, most of them involving horrible scenarios of Seth doing that to Emily's beautiful face.

"I promise," I said none the less, knowing that he could say nothing that would change the way I felt about him.

He looked out towards the sea and said something far too quietly for my ears to catch.

"Sorry?" I said to him, and he turned to me.

"I said, Sam did it."

I was silent.

For a few moments, there was no sound except the waves.

"I knew you would judge me!" He said, his voice full of angst.

"I'm not, Seth," I said, moving my right hand to rest on top of his hand, the one that was still wrapped around my left. "How can I judge when I don't know what happened?"

He was silent again.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" I said gently.

He sighed, obviously frustrated. With what, I didn't know. Maybe he was trying to find the words.

"Seth."

"Look, there's something I didn't tell you."

I was silent.

"I'm so sorry, Aoife. I should have told you right from the start…"

"What is it?"

He ran his hands through his wavy shoulder length hair and looked up at the sky. That feeling of sexual longing I'd had earlier rushed through my veins again.

"It's… it's really dangerous for people to be around wolves." He sounded devastated to be telling me this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… look, I can lose my temper so easily, and by losing my temper, I could seriously harm you!"

"You won't, I know you won't."

He let out another sound of frustration. "Look at Emily," he said, and his voice ached with pain. "Look what Sam did to her."

"Tell me what he did." I said. Seth was getting upset and agitated.

"He - I - Oh, I'll just tell you from the start."

"Okay," I said, looking at him, taking in his eyes, his strong facial features, his midnight hair.

"Well, a couple of years ago, before everything changed, Sam and Leah were in love."

"Sam and _Leah_?" I said, shocked. I couldn't imagine Sam without Emily.

"Yeah. They were so in love that it was sickening. And then, things got weird. Sam sprouted about a foot and a half, he stopped coming around, and Lee was convinced he was cheating on her. She pestered him until he couldn't keep it a secret anymore, and he told her. She didn't know what to think, obviously, but she was determined to make it work. Jesus, Aoife, she was so in love with him. I've never seen anything like it… apart from imprinting.

"My mom was getting really worried about Leah, cause she didn't know what was going on with Sam. _She _thought he was cheating, too. Only my Dad and Leah knew, what with Dad being on the council and all. To cheer Leah up, Mom invited Emily down from the Makah rez - she's my second cousin - for dinner, and to stay the night. Right in the middle of dinner, Sam walked in." His brow furrowed, and he was obviously uncomfortable at the memory.

"There was this… _electric_ silence, I guess you could say, and then Emily stood up. Sam just ignored Leah, who was saying his name by now, over and over again, and just stared at Emily. I remember looking at my Dad, and he just had this horrified expression on his face.

"After that, it's all just a huge blur. I remember being sent out of the room, and my Dad ordered Sam to sit at the table. I went upstairs, not wanting to know what was happening. There was this silence, and then Leah screamed." Seth shuddered. "It was the most horrible sound I ever heard in my life, Aoife. The sound of someone's heart breaking. Leah screamed and she cried, and she refused to eat for days. I didn't understand what was happening, but all of a sudden, there was no more Sam, no more Emily. Emily was calling five times a day, but Leah wouldn't speak to her."

"And then… my dad died." Seth's voice shook with emotion and I leaned against him, hoping to be of some comfort. "Just after the funeral, we got this call, and it was Sam. He was crying down the phone, saying there'd been a horrible accident, and that Em had been injured badly…" Seth sighed. "Leah never believed the bear story. She went to see Emily at the hospital, sat with her for hours… but as soon as Sam came in, she left. She couldn't look at him. Jesus, it was such a shitty time. We'd lost Dad, Leah had lost Sam, now Emily's face was ruined… and then, to top it all off, a few months later, I changed. Leah was a couple of weeks before me. It all came out then, about what Sam had done to Emily… he got mad. She was screaming at him for what he was doing to Leah, and he… lost it. Transformed unintentionally, and did that… that horrible thing to her. The girl he _loved_. He _hurt _her!

"Leah was devastated now. For months she'd been holding onto this thread of hope, thinking that Sam's feelings for Emily were just infatuation or lust, and not love at all, but then, when she transformed, she had to _feel_ it. She had to feel the love Sam had for Em, experience it first hand. It was _nothing_ like the love she'd had with Sam. It was so much stronger, so much more _meaningful_. She completely rejected the idea of being a werewolf, and refused to speak to Sam, to speak to me, because I loved being a werewolf. It was escapism. I could forget about everything. Leah tried to avoid transforming, but she was angry and upset, and strong emotions are usually what trigger transformations the first few times. Once you're a bit more mature, it gets easier…"

He stopped speaking and turned to look at me. "I love you so, so much, more than you could ever understand. And I never, ever want to hurt you like that. Or hurt you at all."

"You won't," I said to him. "I know you won't."

"You don't _know _that!" he said loudly, but there wasn't any anger in his voice, just frustration.

"I _do _know, Seth!" I said, just as loudly. "I love you, too, and I know I haven't known you that long, but I _do _love you! I also know that you are one of the calmest, most caring people I know!"

He turned to look at me, and I was shocked to see that his eyes were red, and brimming ever so slightly.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him properly, giving him a tight hug. He hugged me back tightly, so tightly that I felt I would never have to be afraid of anything ever again. We stayed like that in each others arms for a long time.

Then, he tilted my head upwards and kissed me, kissed me like someone who really knew what love was. His mouth was warm and wet against mine, and he tasted wonderful, and I didn't ever want to break apart. When we stopped, we just sat in silence together.

"Come on, we better go." Seth said after a while.

"Aw, no! Lets just stay here all night!"

"And leave Aoibheann on her own?"

I bit my lip. "She'd be okay," I said, though there was apprehension in my voice now.

"Aoife. She would not be okay. And anyway, it's three o'clock in the morning."

I groaned and sat up too. "Okay, okay."

He lifted me up, despite my protests, and carried me to his truck.

"Can I ride in the back?" I asked as he strapped me in like a child.

"No way!" He said, laughing.

"Why not?" I argued.

"You'd fall out or something."

"I would not!"

"You would! You'd lean over the edge to look at some dumb racoon or something on the side of the road, and it would be bye-bye Aoife." He shut my door and came around and opened his.

"Fair point." I said, loosening my belt and pulling my legs up underneath me.

He grinned and started the engine. It was warm in the cab, and I felt myself growing sleepy. I dozed off, and woke just as we were trundling up the Cullen's three mile drive. Lights were on all over the house. Aoibheann was back. I opened the hall door quietly, and Seth stepped in with me. The first thing we saw was Aoibheann on the sofa, wrapped around Embry.

"Aoibheann!" I gasped at the same time as Seth laughed -

"Embry!"

The two broke apart - Embry flushed bright red, and Aoibheann grinned like the cat who got the cream*****.

"Hi, Seth, Aoife." She chirped, while Embry muttered the same thing, looking anywhere but at us.

"I have to go!" He said a minute later, hopping up.

"I'll bring you home." Seth said, his tone firm, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"'Kay." Embry looked apprehensive, despite the fact that it was a slightly junior wolf that he was talking to. "But I have my dirt bike -"

"We can throw it in the back of the truck," Seth said.

"Okay. See you, Aoibheann."

"Bye, Embry!" She grinned as he walked out.

"Bye, Seth." I locked my eyes onto his. His eyes filled with some strange emotion, before he smiled at me, a small warm smile, filled with words only I could see.

"Aoibheann, what were you doing?" I asked her a few moments later, as we walked up the stairs.

"Aoife, it was just kissing. _Chill_."

I frowned, but then shrugged it off. If Aoibheann wanted to spend her summer falling in love with a guy who could never fully love her back that was her problem.

***I think this could be an Irish saying. I think the other, American version is "The cat that ate the canary".**

**Please review!  
If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask! I love answering questions as much as I love reading your reviews.! :D**

**Love Lily**

**oooh, and thanks to xfallingxraindropx for telling me about a little typo I made... it's great knowing, then I can fix problems!, and make my story better! Thanks! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 SethAoife

**Sorry guys, I'm having some serious problems with my line space button, it's soooo annoying! And I appreciate the comments telling me to leave space, but the thing is that I _know _I'm doing that, and I'm working on getting the button fixed so it won't happen anymore. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, I love them! :)**

Chapter 13 - Seth

Something was changing among the pack.

Embry had fallen in love with Aoibheann Schwartz.

A few weeks was all he had known her for, but we all knew that he was crazy about her. This was not a good thing. Everyone knew the danger of a wolf falling in love with a girl he had not imprinted on. Leah and Sam were a perfect example of that.

Aoife was convinced that they were supposed to be together, and stubbornly ignored me when I began to speak about it.

"It's destiny," She would say, and then refuse to speak about it. She was a sort of a mystical person in a way, I guess, and a huge believer in true love, fate, destiny, karma and everything else like that. I'd heard before that Irish people were superstitious, and Aoife and Aoibheann were perfect examples of that. They believed that everything that happened did so for a reason.

Irish people were supposed to be really holy too. Really Catholic, and all that. Aoife and Aoibheann weren't hugely religious, though every Sunday, they faithfully cycled the four miles to Saint Anne's, the tiny Catholic church in the centre of Forks.

I went with them once, but lost interest after a while, trying not to fall asleep while Aoife and Aoibheann listened in rapt attention as the ancient, white haired priest read from the gospel or something.

One dull afternoon, I drove to the Cullen's to pick up Aoife. We were going for a walk. Embry had taken Aoibheann hiking up near Olympia. He refused to stop hanging out with her, despite being ordered by Sam. Sam's orders held nothing over the pack anymore, especially not me, Leah, Embry and Quil.

Jacob, who _did _have control, wouldn't issue any orders like that. He knew what it felt like to love a human girl without imprinting being involved.

I contemplated this one morning during July, as I drove to the Cullen's. Alice and Jasper were sitting near the glass wall, playing chess. Jasper was growling softly in frustration. Alice was predicting his every move, and as a result, he was losing very badly.

"Where's -"

"She's upstairs," Jasper snapped, his eyes on the board. Alice turned her head and grinned at me. I smiled back and ran up the stairs, taking it two steps at a time.

I knocked on the door of the bedroom Aoife and Aoibheann shared, but there was no reply. I opened it, and stepped inside. Aoife was sitting on the carpeted floor in the middle of the room, her legs crossed, her hands resting on her knees. Her eyes were shut, and she was very still.

"Aoife?" I said quietly. She didn't stir.

"Aoife." I said, louder this time. Still no reply. I stepped forward and sat next to her. I gently touched her shoulder. She still didn't move. I sat there, watching her as she made no sound, no movement.

"AOIFE." I spoke very loudly this time, but didn't touch her. Her eyes snapped open, and when she saw me, a smile crossed her face, and her dimple appeared.

"Hi, Seth," She said brightly, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"What were you doing?" I asked her.

"Meditating," She replied, uncrossing her legs and stretching them out in front of her. She then leaned forward so she was almost lying flat on them, and stretched her arms out in front of her toes. A shiver ran through me as I watched the supple movement of her beautiful full body.

"Why?" I asked, mystified.

"It's relaxing. It's nice to escape for a while." She sat back up, and began stretching her arms over her head, humming softly. I watched the outline of her body as she stretched, her legs, her waist, her breasts, her shoulders.

"Where did you go?" I asked her quietly. "I called you, and you didn't hear me."

Her soft cheeks went slightly redder, and she averted her eyes. "I - nowhere."

"Aoife."

"I - I go… away. I speak to people I haven't spoken to in a long time. I walk through mountains and valleys and forests, I swim oceans and fly the skies…"

I reached over and gently took her chin in my hand. "Aoife, what are you running away from?"

There it was again, that glorious rush of colour.

"Tell me," I said quietly, running my thumb down her jaw line. She shivered slightly, and turned to look out the window.

"What do you want me to say, Seth?" She asked, staring at the lush green lawn that stretched down to the wide river at the end of the Cullen property. "That I have some horrible mysterious past? Because I don't. I'm pretty much a normal, boring girl. I don't even know why you chose me, out of all the girls in the world."

"I chose you because we're supposed to be together. Like you would say, it's destiny."

She laughed at that, putting her heart into it like always, before she turned back to look at me. Her blue eyes raked over me, and after a moment I kissed her softly, savouring the sweet, now familiar taste of her mouth.

Aoibheann swept into the room, her hair wind blown and her hazel eyes bright. Embry came in behind her. Their hands were joined. They stopped abruptly when they saw us sitting on the floor. Embry flushed a little, embarrassed he had interrupted us when we were kissing, but Aoibheann didn't seem bothered.

"Hi!" She smiled, throwing her bag over our heads and onto one of the beds behinds.

"Hey, Aoibheann!" Aoife said, a smile spreading across her face as she greeted her best, oldest friend.

Aoibheann grinned and ran past Aoife, towards the closet. Aoife lifted her hand as Aoibheann swept past, and Aoibheann gently squeezed Aoife's fingers. There it was again - that sisterly bond. Childish jealously tightened my chest as I realized Aoibheann knew everything about her - things I didn't know, and some things that I probably would _never _know. I glanced at Embry. He was staring after Aoibheann, his mouth slightly open, his eyes glazed over. He had it bad.

I thought he was a fool.

We hung out with the girls for the day, and I cooked dinner for them in the Cullen's cavernous kitchen.

Embry went earlier than I did, to help his mom out in her store. At about seven thirty, I said bye to the Cullen's and walked out onto their porch, Aoife close behind me.

"Bye, baby," I murmured into her hair as I hugged her.

"Seth Clearwater, I am not a baby," She said, rubbing her small nose. I looked at the tiny smattering of brown freckles across it and smiled. They were sweet.

"You're _my_ baby," I said, grinning, and leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," She said, placing a warm finger on my lips. "Babies can't do things like that."

I grinned at her. "They can if they're _my _baby."

She let her hand drop.

"I have to go," I said after a while, and she sighed. I kissed the top of her head and turned away.

"Seth," She said, grabbing the back of my shirt. "We don't have that long left."

"I know," I said sadly, not wanting to face up to the reality of it. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, I turned and walked away.

***

**Aoife**

My hiking boots were in an absolute state. I wasn't really surprised - I had travelled around half of Ireland in them, as well as the West Coast of America, and almost every corner of Forks and La Push. The laces were fraying and very bedraggled looking and the insole had started to come out. The outside was even worse. They were covered in mud and grass and God knew what else, and had holes in the toes, toes that were nearly as tough as nails.

"I think you need new hiking boots," Seth said one day as we sat on his tiny porch, humour in his voice.

I looked down at them. "Yeah, I guess I do," I said, not having noticed how bad they were. I felt embarrassed then as I inspected them. No wonder Alice hated them so much. "But I love these boots!"

He laughed.

"What'll I do?"

"Newton's is probably your best bet for new ones, since your ones are _well _past repair. They have all sorts of camping stuff there."

So, the next afternoon, while Seth was performing his usual Sunday ritual (fishing with Jacob, Billy and Charlie), I cycled into Forks on my Chopper.

Newton's Outdoor Adventure Store was a big building, just on the outskirts of Forks. As I opened the door, a little bell rang, and a blonde guy, whose hair was done in elaborate spikes was sitting behind the countertop looked up.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked, giving me a broad, overly friendly smile. His blue eyes raked up and down me and I shifted from one foot to the other, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah, please. I'd like to get some new hiking boots."

"Wow, that's a nice accent you got there. Where you from?"

"Ireland," I smiled.

"Cool. I'm Mike, by the way." He offered me his hand. I took it apprehensively. "We've a good selection of boots. Come this way."

I ended up buying a pair of boots almost identical to the ones I already had.

"So, uh, Aoife. D'you want to hang out sometime?" Mike said casually as he scanned my boots and put them in a bag for me. I raised my eyebrows slightly, surprised. He was at least three years older than me.

"I'm sorry, Mike," I said, not really sorry at all. "I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, yeah. That's what they all say." He laughed and handed me my bag.

"It's true!"

"And he lives in Ireland, right?" Mike grinned, scepticism in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "No, he's local."

"Yeah? Name? Maybe I know him."

"Bet you don't."

"Tell me."

"His names Seth."

"Seth what?"

"Clearwater."

"From up near La Push? Oh, yeah, I know that guy. He was friends with someone I used to know. Nice kid, I guess. Who you staying with?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell him. As far as I knew, the story had been that Bella and Edward had moved away after their wedding.

"Um… I'm staying with my cousin."

"Cool. Who's your cousin?"

"Her names.. Bella."

"Bella? Bella _Swan_? Well, Cullen, now I guess!"

"Uh, yeah, that's the one." I bit my lip, hoping I hadn't said too much.

"No _way_! She's back in town?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! I went to school with her! Man, tell her to swing by sometime!" Mike looked delighted.

"Uh, yeah, sure! Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Mike."

"Yeah, you too. Enjoy your boots."

I got out of there as fast as I could.

***

The others roared with laughter when I told them of my encounter with Mike in the camping store earlier that day.

Emmett roared with laughter as I explained. "So Newton's still as horny as ever? Probably still hasn't got some…"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, swinging gently back and forth on the rocking chair she had brought out onto the porch, where we were all sitting. It had been a fairly nice day, and we were relaxing on the Cullen's front porch, except for Carlisle who was still at work, and Alice and Jasper who had gone away for a few days.

"Emmett, don't be so mean!" Bella said. "Mike's nice."

"Nice," Snorted Edward. "I could tell you lots of things about Mike that aren't so nice. I _would _tell you if our daughter wasn't present."

"What, did Mike have a thing for Bella or something?" I asked, laughing at the expression on Edward's face.

Bella groaned and hid her beautiful face behind her hands.

"You could say that," Edward grinned, though there was something like a trace of jealousy around his eyes.

"You don't want to know," Bella said, smiling at the memory, even though she had told me her human memories were vague and distant.

"Stupid Newton," Edward muttered, shaking his head.

"He was a nice boy," Esme said, still swinging back and forward, her skin sparkling softly in the dim light. "Edward, you just had a jealousy problem."

Bella laughed and put a hand on Edward's arm. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

I automatically shivered, missing Seth's warmth. It was strange how much I needed him now. I didn't know what I was going to do when I had to leave.

**Please review! :)**

**Hope I fixed all the typos.. dumb broken line space button! :(**

**Lily x**


	14. Chapter 14 Aoife

**Keep reviewing! I **_**love **_**your reviews, they make me so happy! ****J Chapter Fifteen will hopefully be up soon.**

**Chapter Fourteen - Aoife**

I couldn't believe how quickly the time was passing. The days sped by, turning into weeks, and then, suddenly, almost two months had passed since Aoibheann and I had first arrived in Forks, and three months since we had arrived in America.

One day in late July, as we walked home from Forks in the drizzling rain, Aoibheann reminded me of something.

"It's your birthday tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah!" I was surprised. I had completely lost track of time. Normally I would never have forgotten something as important as my birthday. I loved birthdays.

"Seventeen. Wow." Aoibheann sounded thoughtful.

"Yeah. Sounds big." I bit my lip.

"Same age as Seth." Aoibheann kicked at the ground. A few pebbles spun across the rain spattered road.

"Well, only for a week. It's his birthday on the second of August." I pulled up my hood as the rain started to get heavier.

"It is?" Aoibheann grinned at me.

"Yeah. And then you on the tenth!"

She smiled. "Yeah, we're all so close together."

"We should have a joint birthday party." I joked.

She laughed, knowing it was a joke. I loved parties, but they so weren't Aoibheann's thing. Well, not birthday parties, anyway.

"So, uh… when's Embry's birthday?" I asked, a sly edge to my voice, though the question was genuine.

Aoibheann's hazel eyes flashed and she glanced at me. "Is Seth still giving Embry hell about all that "not having imprinted" shit?" Her voice had taken on a hugely protective tone.

"I - no." I said, though it was a lie. Seth still thought that Embry was being incredibly stupid. He'd ranted on and on about it for ages about it to me, and had then lectured Embry _and _Aoibheann, but he'd been wasting his breath. They didn't care in the slightest.

I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling in my gut that everything would work out for them. I tried to persuade Seth that it would be okay, but he just wouldn't listen. They were all so goddamn _stubborn_.

We were near the house now; it was in our view, so we sped up our pace.

We climbed the white marble steps, and went inside. Alice was sitting on the sofa, Renesmee on her lap. Alice's eyes were sparkling. She leaned forward and whispered something to Renesmee. The little girl laughed, and her chocolate brown eyes fixed on my face, and then Aoibheann's.

"What?" I grinned at Renesmee, and then Alice.

"Nothing!" Alice smiled back innocently. Too innocently. I stared at her, my eyes narrowed with suspicion. I was just about to ask her about her obviously fake innocence, when Seth arrived in the door, making me forget everything, just like always.

He brought me to our favourite spot in the forest, somewhere he had discovered in the earlier days of his werewolf-ness, when he used to run for miles and miles. It was deep in the forest. We had spent a lot of time here - it was now one of my favourite places, too.

We drove up the mountains in his old pick up, singing along to the radio, laughing and chatting. We walked into the woods. Just as we approached our usual spot, the place where we would sit and talk for hours at a time, he stopped walking.

"I want to give you your birthday present."

I turned and smiled hugely. I loved presents.

"Come here." He took my hand and led me to the large, flat, moss covered rock we always sat on. He took my hand in his, and pressed something into the palm of my hand. A medium sized, beautifully carved box, made from a smooth, polished, red-brown wood. The lid of it was engraved intricately with flowers - lilies, I noticed, my favourites - that swept in a beautiful garland around an amazingly detailed wolf. I knew straight away what it represented. The wolf was Seth, obviously, and I was the flowers. The way the flowers wound around the wolf displayed our bond.

A huge lump rose in my throat, and I blinked rapidly to stop my eyes from filling.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, my voice wavering.

He smiled. "There's something inside it," He said, amusement in his voice. I carefully placed my fingers on the edges of the smooth wood, and gently eased it open. It opened easily, the shiny brass hinges making no sound. Inside sat an oval locket. It was bluish, and opalescent looking, apart from the small lily in the centre of the front, which was pure white, the yellow stamen represented with small amber stones. The back was silver. I lifted it carefully from the box, and opened it. Inside was a photograph Aoibheann had taken of Seth and me, on the night of the campfire in La Push. Seth had his arm wrapped around me, and I was laughing, my eyes wide and bright, my embarrassing, childish dimples showing. Seth was smiling down at me, his hair windswept, a huge smile on his handsome face.

On the other side of the locket, engraved in what seemed to be Seth's own hand, was written, "forever".

Now I cried.

I cried so hard, that I gave myself the hiccups. I leaned against Seth, the box and locket safely held in my hands.

"I love it so, so much. Forever. Yes, forever." I sniffed when I had calmed down a bit. I looked up at Seth. There were tears sparkling in his brown eyes.

"Put it on for me, will you?" I asked, handing him the locket and wiping my nose with the back of my hand like a five year old. He nodded. I lifted my hair, and he gently hung the locket around my neck. I let my hair drop, and it swung over his hands, but he didn't move them. Instead, his fingers gently traced the nape of my neck. I shivered slightly as his fingers now played down my spine, stopping only when they reached the small of my back.

They froze there.

"Don't stop." I murmured. I heard him inhale, and he spun me around to face him. He lowered his face, and gently pressed his lips to mine, almost nervously.

"Seth!" I said, taking his face in my hands. "I said, don't stop."

He kissed me again, this time with more passion, but just as much gentleness. There was never anything rough about the way he treated me. I kissed him back hungrily. My hands were wrapped around his neck, and his were in my hair. I lay back slowly, and he came down with me, his lips never leaving mine. But then, when we were lying down, the cool rock underneath our bodies, they did. They slowly traced down to my chin, my jaw, the hollow of my throat, just before stopping at the top of my collar.

"Seth." I groaned. That was enough for him. His fingers suddenly left my hair, and gently, apprehensively, opened the top button of my pale blue shirt. Three buttons were open now, and I could feel Seth's warm fingers on my waist, his lips pressed against my collar bone.

I suddenly became aware of everything. Of the damp moss beneath my jeans, the fact that almost every button on my shirt was open, the fact that I was in love with a werewolf, the sharp, fresh smell of the forest, the hormones rushing through my body, and the fact that I was just about to do something that would change my life forever. I inhaled, and exhaled. I wasn't nervous. The timing was perfect. It was a warmish day, the twenty-fourth of July, the day before my seventeenth birthday. I was with someone I loved hugely, someone I was utterly guaranteed to spend the rest of my life with. Someone, who, I had been told, loved me even more than I loved him, and I loved him with every piece of my body and mind. I couldn't imagine loving anyone more. I was leaving in two weeks, and who knew how long it would be before I saw him again?

"Seth." I whispered. He froze again, and he looked at me, his eyes full of adoration.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"I love you." My voice broke slightly on the last word.

"I love you, too." He said, his voice full of meaning, and he kissed me. And then, he was mine, and I was his. Forever.

** *****

"AOIFE!" Aoibheann shouted. I could feel her bouncing on the bed, the springs moving beneath my tired body. I rolled over.

"Yes?" I mumbled, feeling slightly disorientated.

"Happy BIRTHDAY!" Aoibheann yelled again. I groaned slightly, actually enjoying the aching sensation in my body.

"What's the matter?" She stopped bouncing.

"Nothing." I said, grinning cheerfully. It was the truth. I felt wonderful. On top of the world.

"Do you want your present?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure." I replied, feeling a trace of that childish, birthday excitement in my stomach.

She grinned again, and hopped off my bed. "Well, you can't have it. Not yet, anyway. Come on, everyone's coming over for breakfast, and you look a mess."

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, throwing the covers off me, but she had already bounded into the bathroom.

I stretched, feeling stiff, and caught my reflection in the large ornate mirror that hung on the far wall. I didn't think I looked a mess. Quite the opposite, actually. I looked… I dunno, radiant, or something. My hair was all over the place, the pyjamas I was wearing were the oldest, holiest things I owned, but apart from that, I thought I looked great. I looked so _happy_. My fingers rose to my throat and gently traced the lily on my beautiful locket. I noticed my Claddagh***** ring, on the ring finger of my left hand. It was still upside down. I smiled at the strange Irish tradition, before I removed it and put it on the right way up. It looked and felt strange - I had never worn it that way in my life.

"Where are you?" Aoibheann's head popped around the door. She grinned when she saw me inspecting myself. "Told you that you look a state." She grinned, coming over and taking my wrist. I shook my head at her, but she didn't see. She fixed my wavy hair for me, putting half of it up in a barrette, and leaving the other half down. She didn't give me any make-up, apart from some mascara - she said my skin was "glowing". I wandered into the wardrobe to find something to wear. Alice had told me she had bought me a dress especially for today, but I wanted to see it before making any rash decisions. I grinned to myself when I saw my jeans and shirt dumped on the floor, where I had left them the night before. I found the dress Alice had bought me. It was gorgeous actually, a deep blue, with short ruffled sleeves. It flowed loosely to my knees, and I casually teamed it with a grey cardigan and sunny yellow pumps. Alice caught me just as we went downstairs, and she looked impressed.

"Very lovely, birthday girl." She smiled. "Matches your eyes."

I laughed at her words. Aoibheann took my arm and bounced down the stairs with me. Alice followed us.

We were greeted by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Esme was setting the table in the dining room.

"Happy birthday!" She said, coming and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you like your present." Her golden eyes twinkled.

"I wish you hadn't," I murmured, though I loved the attention.

Edward and Emmett came in from the kitchen, carrying huge dishes filled with eggs, and bacon, and Rosalie came behind them, holding a crystal bowl stacked with colourful fresh fruit.

Emmett laughed, gave me a tight hug and then inspected me. "Edward, she looks way too innocent for her present!"

Rosalie glared at him. "You look lovely, Aoife." She said, hugging me too. One weekend, when Rose and Emmett had been away hunting, Bella had told me about Rosalie's jealousy problem towards humans, and the thing about her having wanted children her whole life. She was always very friendly towards Aoibheann and I, and I never got any feelings that suggested she didn't like me, so I hadn't really understood when Bella talked about her hostility. Maybe she was just a good actress.

The doorbell rang, and Aoibheann ran to get it. I could hear voices in the living room, boys and girls, but I picked Seth's voice out straight away.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Sue wanted to know.

"Aoife!" Aoibheann shouted. I felt my cheeks flush.

"You better go out." Bella was grinning.

I stepped out into the living room, smiling hugely.

"Happy birthday!" A few voices chorused. Seth, Sue, Leah, Jacob, Embry, Charlie, and a man in a wheelchair, who I recognised as Billy Black, Jacob's dad, all grinned cheerfully.

"Thanks," I grinned back. Seth hugged me, as did Sue and Leah, and then Leah handed me a neatly wrapped package. I grinned at her, and began to open it. She looked slightly uncomfortable, and kept scrunching her nose, so I really appreciated her being there.

"Its from me and Mom," She said as I removed the paper. It was two beautiful hardback, material covered notebooks, obviously handmade. The material was different colours, tie-dyed, different patterns swirling delicately across the cover.

"We all wrote messages inside," Leah grinned, opening the cover of the first notebook, and flicking through the first few pages.

"They're perfect!" I laughed, giving her and a hug, and then embracing Sue.

They looked delighted with my reaction. Jacob handed me a small package from him and Embry, that proved to be a smooth wooden bangle, engraved with flowers and stars. I slipped it onto my wrist, and it looked perfect with all the other jumble. It was the nicest bracelet I had. I thanked both of them profusely, though they looked totally embarrassed.

We heard Edward calling from the dining room, saying breakfast was ready. My stomach rumbled loudly, and Seth laughed as he took my hand.

"Happy birthday," He whispered. My hand once again flew to my locket.

"Thank you." I whispered back, remembering the afternoon before.

After breakfast, all the La Push gang left, except for Seth. The Cullen's then announced that I could have my present from them. Bella took my hand and placed her free hand over my eyes. I could feel steps under my feet, and wondered where they were all taking me. There was much giggling and laughter from everyone. When Bella took her hand from my eyes, we were standing in the Cullen's basement garage.

In the corner was something - well, two something's - covered in a beige tarpaulin.

"There you are." Bella said, laughing. I stepped forward and pulled the tarpaulin off. Two shiny motorcycles, one a pale blue vintage Vespa, the other a red Harley, stood there all innocently.

I gasped and stepped back.

"Why are there two?" Aoibheann asked, looking surprised.

Edward laughed. "Well, it's your birthday soon, isn't it? The Harley's for you."

Aoibheann let out a screech and threw herself at the bike, stroking it like a nutter. I stood gazing at the Vespa for a minute. I swallowed, my heart thudding.

"Don't you like it?" Bella asked, nervous.

"You're giving me a Vespa?" I whispered, staring at the beautiful bike. I turned to look at Bella and the rest of the family.

They all smiled at me.

"You can't." I said, shaking my head.

"If you don't like it -"

I shook my head abruptly. "It's too much, I can't take it!"

Esme laughed. "Please, we bought it for you as a present. The cost doesn't matter."

I shook my head in amazement. "You're giving me a _Vespa_?" I screeched. "OH MY GOD!" I ran at the bike, and sat on the white leather seat. I ran my hands over the perfect handle bars, and the smooth neck of the bike. A white and blue helmet was sitting on the handle bars. I picked it up, and jammed it onto my head. Aoibheann did the same, though her helmet was red, to match her bike. Edward laughed at us, and opened the electric doors of the garage. The keys were in the ignition, and I turned them. The Vespa hummed to life easily.

I heard Alice gasp. "Her _dress_."

I paid no attention, and pushing my foot down on the acceleration pedal, and zoomed out the door. It was the best thing I had ever driven. It was so smooth, I barely felt a bump in the road. I heard Aoibheann behind me, whooping in ecstasy. We drove at the fastest speed our bikes went to, up and down the Cullen's drive for over an hour. We returned back to the house feeling exhilarated. I laughed almost all the way.

When we went inside, all the Cullens, and Seth, too, were sitting on the sofa, laughing at our expressions. I flung myself at every single one of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, and then I hugged Seth too, just for the sake of it. Aoibheann did the same.

"How did you manage to stay so clean?" Alice wondered, inspecting my still pristine dress.

"I can't believe you gave me a _motorcycle_!" I gushed.

"Well, technically, it's a scooter. Bella wouldn't let us give you a proper, off the road motorbike." Edward said, grinning and squeezing Bella's hand.

I shook my head, grinning hugely.

Jasper handed Aoibheann and I silver envelopes that proved to be drivers licences. They looked so _real_.

Aoibheann's gift to me was a brown leather bikers jacket. I _loved _it, and couldn't stop laughing at her.

Seth borrowed Bella's old bike, and me, Aoibheann and him spent most of the day riding around the valley.

When we returned it was dark, but the Cullen's house was totally lit up. We opened the hall door.

"SURPRISE!" About thirty voices shouted at us.

A huge banner was hanging over the door, saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOIFE, AOIBHEANN AND SETH!"

I burst out laughing. "I _knew _something was up!" I said, and Seth wrapped an arm around me, laughing too. I took Aoibheann's hand, and together, all three of made an entrance. Everyone, almost every single person I had met in Forks, were crowded into the room. They all cheered when we came into the room, human, werewolf and vampire. And I loved them all, so, so much. The party was a huge success.

"Nice going, Alice!" I complimented her at the end of the night.

She grinned, her beautiful face lighting up. "I love parties!" She laughed, giving me a hug.

"Really? I'd never have guessed!" I said, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully at me.

I went for a quick stroll with Seth before I went to bed. When I went into our room, I found Aoibheann snoring loudly on the sofa, worn out from everything. Jasper, who was on his way up to his and Alice's room, came in say goodnight, and carried her over to the bed. She didn't stir.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said to him.

He gave me a brief hug, and I was surprised. He wasn't usually so… warm, I guess.

"Happy Birthday," He said, a smile lighting up his beautiful face. "We'll all miss you when you're gone."

And then he left. I nearly cried. Hearing that from Jasper made me realize how very little time I had left.

***There will be more information about Aoife's ring and the legends behind it in later chapters**.

**Please review!Love Lily**


	15. Chapter 15 Seth

**Chapter Fifteen - Seth**

She had just a week left. I drove up to the Cullen's house. For once, it wasn't raining. I ran up the steps, and into the house.

"Hey, Seth!" Aoibheann grinned up at me, her hazel eyes bright. Her and Embry were sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Renesmee was on the floor next to Aoibheann's legs, brushing the hair of a nearly bald doll. Alice was sitting at a computer, and Jasper was sitting next to her, reading.

"Hi, guys. Aoife here?" I knew already that she wasn't. Her scent was faded, and I couldn't hear her heartbeat, or her usual singing or humming.

"No, she went out on her Vespa 'bout and hour ago." Alice called from her perch at the computer.

"D'you know where she went?"

Aoibheann shrugged. "Dunno."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks for all the help." I couldn't help glaring at Embry before I left.

I ran down the steps, wondering where she was. Her scent was fresh in the air, so I decided to follow it. I didn't go in my truck - it would be easier to follow as a wolf.

I undressed quickly, tied my clothes to my leg using the leather strap Jacob had given me, and phased. Immediately, my already fantastic senses sharpened. Now that I was a wolf, her scent was everywhere, mingled with the sharper, less pleasant scents of others. I followed her scent down the Cullen's driveway, and then I weaved into the woods. The citizens of Forks probably wouldn't be too happy if they spotted a huge wolf wandering through the town. I ran through the woods, staying as close to the woods as I could. She seemed to be headed towards La Push. Her scent became stronger as I passed by Fifth beach, but she wasn't there. It was quite strong around my house, too, but that was just because she hung out there so often.

I ran on, still avoiding the roads, checking out for her scent, and then, suddenly it was smack bang in front of me, despite the fact that I was in the middle of the woods. I followed it for a few minutes, before quickly crossing the trail and walking towards the river. I could smell the water, fresh and clean, and I could smell Aoife. There was also the sound of the water, and then the sound of her breathing, and her heart beating, and something else, sweet and melodic. She was singing.

I stepped through the trees, and hovered at the edge of a small clearing. Aoife was sitting on a large rock, her shoulders hunched against the slight breeze, her brows almost pushed together in concentration, her mouth moving slightly as she sang softly to herself. There was a drawing pad on her lap, a pencil in her hand. She looked beautiful. Every time she moved her head, her hair sparkled in the sun, the natural streaks of red and blonde highlighted by the glow. My sharpened eyes could pick out every freckle on her nose, every sparkle in her blue eyes, every individual eyelash. The soft breeze was swirling gently around her, caressing her, blowing her hair away from her face, making her voice carry through the air. She frowned and pursed her lips for a moment; her dimple popped out, and made me want to grin. I did my best - grinning in wolf form isn't an easy thing.

I remembered the last sunny day we had had in Forks - her birthday, when we had gone into the forest together. I heard the slight scratching of her pencil as her warm hand traced over the paper, and then she stopped singing, sighed, and rubbed something out using the eraser that sat on the sketch pad. When she was done, she picked up the pencil, and started singing again, very quietly.

Without thinking, I stepped into the clearing. She didn't move - she hadn't noticed me. I crept around the edge of the clearing, staying close to the trees, keeping my eye on her the entire time. A gust of wind passed by her, and her scent enveloped me. I let out a tiny whine.

She froze. Her song stopped. She didn't lift her head, move any muscle in her body. She simply froze. I bounded forward, and she lifted her head, and let out a slight gasp.

"Seth!" She said in relief, shutting her sketch pad. "Jesus, you scared me!"

I trotted forward, and nudged her shoulder with my nose. She giggled, and put her face into my fur. I let out another whine. She lifted a hand, and stroked under my chin. I lowered my head and nudged her drawing stuff with my nose, indicating that I wanted to be showed.

"Nah," She said, gathering them up and shoving them into her backpack.

I whined, and nudged her again.

She shook her head. I gave up, and sat on the ground beside her. I placed my head on her knees. She smiled sweetly, and began to stroke the top of my head. I sat for as long as I could, resisting the urge to phase. Then, she lowered her head, and pressed her lips to my nose. I couldn't take it anymore. My body went into spasms, convulsions, and within seconds I was human. Aoife closed her eyes, and I pulled on my shorts. I didn't know where my shirt was - it must have fallen off while I was running.

"It's safe to look now," I laughed, and she opened her eyes and grinned. She stood up, and gently traced her hand across my chest.

"I don't want to go home." She whispered. I had my hands on her waist.

"Then don't."

"You know that I have to." Her voice broke on the last word.

"I know. Can I come with you?" I asked, knowing it was hopeless.

"I wish you could."

There was no way. We both knew that.

We stood together like that for a long time.

Suddenly, she interrupted the still silence.

"Seth, I want you to leave Aoibheann and Embry alone. They can't help that they're in love."

I frowned at her, though I wasn't really surprised. I'd been waiting for something like this. "Aoife, what Embry's doing is so _stupid_!"

She glared at me. "But he loves her. She loves him."

I rolled my eyes, and wished I could deny that little fact, but I couldn't. It was true. Aoibheann and Embry _did _love each other, and most of the pack had given up trying to persuade Embry to leave her alone, because it was evident that he wasn't going to do that. Embry's love for her was stable now.

"I _know _that he loves her, Aoife. In case you've forgotten, I've seen his love, experienced it."

"Then why do you -"

I let out a soft growl of frustration. "What Embry's doing is incredibly _selfish_."

Aoife frowned. "What do you mean selfish? He's making my best friend very happy. I don't see how that's selfish."

I sighed. "Look, I'm going to explain something to you, and you need to try and _understand_."

She nodded, and I thought for a minute. It was horrible of me, but I was thinking of a scenario that would shock Aoife, make her see sense.

"Okay," I said, having thought rapidly. "Say Aoibheann and Embry stay together. It's twenty years down the road, we're married, we have a couple of sprogs or whatever."

Aoife grinned at that.

I continued. "Let's say that Aoibheann and Embry are married, too. They have two kids... eh, Priscilla and Stan."

Aoife grinned at my choice of names.

"Aoibheann's pregnant again. They're at home, in their cosy little yellow bungalow in La Push, and they realize that they're out of diapers for baby Stan..."

Aoife frowned, wondering where I was going with this. She sat down on her rock again, and pulled her legs up underneath her.

"The store in La Push is out of diapers too, so Embry drives to... Port Angeles, to the WalMart there. He finds a packet of diapers, maybe grabs some beef jerkey and a jar of peanut butter too, and goes up to pay. And sitting behind the cash register is a sixteen year old girl, called Rachel. Rachel is slightly chubby, with round frame glasses and a sweet smile. And she looks up to wish Embry a good day, and scan his diapers and beef jerkey and peanut butter, and Embry looks her straight in the eye, and... that's it."

I looked at Aoife. Her blue eyes were massive, and all colour had drained from her face.

It was hard, but I forced myself to continue. "Embry forgets. He forgets about his pregnant wife, Aoibheann, he forgets about his children, Stan and Priscilla, he forgets about his little yellow bungalow, and the mortgage and bills he has to pay, and the job he has to go to everyday, and the diapers he's supposed to be bringing home to his wife and children. All he can think about is how beautiful Rachel is, with her big brown eyes and her sweet smile. And he knows in that instant that she is all that matters in the world, and that he would do anything, absolutely _anything _for her."

Aoife didn't say a word. Her face had taken on a distinctly ashy colour. "And then?" She whispered, her voice very quiet.

"And then, with a sudden crash, Embry remembers everything. And it takes everything in the world for him to turn away from Rachel, and get back in his car and drive back to La Push. But it isn't home anymore. It's wrong. _Wrong_. A woman stands in the doorway of the little yellow house, waiting to greet him, a small child in her arms, another by her side, another inside her swollen body, not yet born. Embry sees them standing there, hears their calls and sees their happy smiles, but feels nothing. _Nothing_. Feels nothing for the woman he has spent the last twenty years with, and the children she had bore for him. All he can think of is chubby little Rachel, with her glasses and her grin. So he leaves. Leaves his pregnant wife and his children. And there's nothing Aoibheann can do about it, Aoife. _Nothing. _She can cry all she wants, beg all she wants, but Embry can't love her anymore. He just can't."

Aoife let out a choked sound. "That - that -" she stopped herself and took a deep breath. Two deep breaths. The colour slowly returned to her cheeks and she smiled. "That won't happen," She said reassuringly.

I let out a loud sound of frustration.

"Seth, if Aoibheann and Embry weren't supposed to be together, then they wouldn't be. So don't worry about it."

I rolled my eyes. I had tried to scare her, and it just didn't work. There was just no talking to her.

Silly, stubborn Irish girl.

Damn, I loved her.

**Please review!**

**love Lily**

**x **


	16. Chapter 16 Aoife

_**I know I've never had a song accompany any of my chapters before, but since this is a tragic goodbye chapter (don't be mad at me for giving it away - come on, you knew it was coming!), I just couldn't not **_**have a song. I found the most perfect song **_**ever. **_

_**The Planets Bend Between Us - Snow Patrol**_

**Look it up on you tube, and listen to it before reading. Really **_**listen **_**to it. The lyrics are at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks and please review! ****J**

**Chapter Sixteen - Aoife**

The entire summer was gone.

Passed in a huge blur. My days had been filled with rain, random spurts of sunshine, days on the beach, days in the forest, days on my Vespa, days in the small towns that dotted the Olympic Peninsula. Days filled with Aoibheann, Renesmee, Bella, Alice, the rest of the Cullen's, and all the La Push gang. Days filled with Seth. Every single day filled with Seth.

I loved every minute of it. I hated having to go. There were no big, dramatic goodbye scenes, instead there were quiet hugs and kisses. The silence was heartbreaking.

My goodbye with Seth was the worst. He couldn't even come to the airport. Instead, he stayed all night with me in the Cullen's, in one of the many spare rooms. We just lay together, hardly talking, until I fell asleep to the smooth movement of his hand stroking my forehead. When I woke the next morning, he was gone.

Edward and Bella drove us to Seattle, to the airport, and I couldn't stop crying. Aoibheann cried too, mostly when we were on the plane. People stared at us, as we sat next to each other, holding hands, tears flowing down our faces. There were whispers all around, and I heard the word 'bereavement' mentioned more than once. In a way, there _was_ a bereavement. The summer was dead. We were mourning.

When our parents picked us up, we had to brush away our tears, and smile and be happy, but it was the hardest thing ever.

We showed them all our photographs when we got home. I uploaded them onto my laptop, and started a slideshow.

My family, and Aoibheann's, asked us hundreds of questions, about every person in the photos. Each time Seth came into a picture (and he was in most of them) my heart lurched.

"They're all gorgeous, aren't they?" My mother commented, while Rory and Darragh practically drooled over a picture of Alice and Rosalie, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Yeah." I said, making my voice as light as possible.

"Seth's lovely," Lorraine said, as I showed them a picture of him. I was sitting on my Vespa, and he had his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"He is," Aoibheann said, smiling almost sadly. My Dad muttered something indecipherable, and my mother rolled her eyes.

I smiled at a group picture of us all at our birthday party, and my eyes filled with tears.

I was relieved when Aoibheann's family went home, and I was able to go to bed and cry in private. I rooted through my unpacked bags, looking for the box Seth had made me for my birthday. I found it, and I also found the hardback notebooks Sue and Leah had given me. I realized I hadn't opened them yet. I remembered Leah had telling me that they had all written something inside. I sat on my bed, and opened the first page of the blue one. Many different styles of handwriting smiled up at me, some familiar, some not. I read them as slowly as possible, savouring the love that seeped through me.

Hey Aoife!

Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present, and have fun!

Leah

Xxxxxxx

Hey there, sweetie. Happy Birthday. Love, Sue

Hey. Happy Birthday. No hard feelings bout the Seth thing on the beach, huh? J Come back soon, okay?

Embry

Happy birthday Aoife! From all of us down in La push!

Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Noah, Taylor, Beckie, Brian, Gabe, Kevin & Paul

Aoife, Happy Birthday. I'm sorry that the summer is almost over - we've all enjoyed having you stay with us. You and Aoibheann are welcome any time.

Carlisle

Aoife,

Happy Birthday. We've loved having you stay with us. Come back as soon as you can. Seventeen is a big number! Enjoy your day. Love and kisses, Esme

Yo. Happy Birthday, little sis. Guess that's what you are now, huh? Well, kind of. Not really, but Anyway. enjoy your present, oh innocent one, and try not fall off. I know that clumsiness runs in your blood!

Emmett

Hi, Aoife.

I'm going to miss you so, so much. I'd forgotten how close we are! This has been a wonderful summer, and I've enjoyed it so much. You have to come back next year! We'll all be waiting!

Love you lots,

Bella x

Aoife,

Happy Birthday. We all enjoyed having you here, Bella in particular. You'll have to come back soon - many people will be upset if you don't! And don't worry - we'll take care of your Vespa.

Edward

Happy Birthday, Aoife! Love Rosalie xxx

Aoife,

Happy Birthday.

Jasper

AOIFE! Happy Birthday! Don't you love parties? I bet you do! Anyway, enjoy your day, and come visit again soon! Lots of love, Alice xx

I smiled at each of the messages, wiping away the tears that filled my eyes. I was just about to shut the notebook, when I realized there was more on the next page. I turned it slowly, and my heart leapt when I recognized Seth's unmistakable hand.

Aoife,

Happy Birthday. You probably won't read this till you get home, so I'll tell you this now. I miss you. So, so much. And I love you. I love you. Come back as soon as you can.

Love, Seth

And then, I cried myself to sleep.

**The Planets Bend Between Us - Snow Patrol**

The winter's marked the Earth

It's floored with frozen glass

You slip into my arms

And you quickly correct yourself

Your freezing speech bubbles

Seem to hold your words aloft

I want the smoky clouds of laughter

To swim about me forever more

**I will race you to the waterside**

**And from the edge of Ireland shout out loud**

**So they could hear it in America**

**It's all for you**

The shells crack under our shoes

Like punctuation points

The planets bend between us

A hundred million stars and suns

The sea filled in the silence

Before you sank those words

And now even in the darkness

I can see how happy you are

**I will race you to the waterside**

**And from the edge of Ireland shout out loud**

**So they could hear it in America**

**It's all for you, it's all for you**

**It's all for you, it's all for you**

**It's all for you**

**Isn't it such a beautiful song? And I think it really applies to Seth and Aoife, particularly the chorus. Ireland is mentioned, and so is America, and it sort of symbolizes the huge distance between them. If you haven't listened to it, you so should now! **

**Lily x**


	17. Chapter 17 seth

**Chapter Seventeen is here, people! I'm close to fifty reviews, I'm so excited! :) And the next chapter will be up ASAP! I just have some editing!  
Anyway, you can check out character photos on my profile! Tell me what you think of the characters appearance wise. And I'd love to know who your favourite character is! I made a poll, so you can vote there, but if you don't want to take the poll, just tell me in your reviews, cause I'd love to know! :) **

**Chapter Seventeen - Seth**

For some reason, though she was gone, time wore on. Things still happened, people still talked and laughed and grew, and life in La Push went on.

I knew I had changed. I saw it in my mother's eyes every time she looked at me. The pack pitied me, but they hated being around me. I saw it in their minds. I depressed them. I wasn't surprised. I depressed _myself_.

I rang her as often as I could, but hearing her voice wasn't the same as seeing her. I wrote to her, too, and she wrote back, but seeing her writing, holding the paper she had held wasn't the same as seeing _her_, and holding _her_. I had photographs of her, of course, many of them, but that wasn't the same as seeing her living, breathing, laughing.

School helped slightly, though I knew people noticed the drastic change in me. I found my school report, too, though my Mom had tried to hide it.

"_Seth has had a drastic change in character over the last few months," _it read. _"And we do not know if this is a good thing. His usual cheerfulness is missed by staff and students alike, and we hope he will be back to normal soon."_

I didn't read anymore.

I found life so hard. There were many, many times when I tried to leave, to escape to see her, but Jake caught me every time. He had the others on patrol, constantly watching me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I felt like a disobedient child.

I hoped and hoped for something to happen, something that would take my mind off the gut-wrenching pain.

The months crawled by, but nothing happened.

Christmas was the hardest. It killed me to see everyone so happy, so much love everywhere. But then that was over, too, and it was into the new year, and I was counting the days until the summer when I could finally see heragain. There was a chart on my wall, and everyday I drew a large red **_X_** on a different box. The time neared, and made me feel a little better, though it still went just as slowly.

One Thursday morning, close to Easter, I got the feeling in my gut that something wasn't quite right. I washed and dressed quickly, drew my **_X_** on the chart, and went outside to phase. As soon as I did, I knew that something was very wrong.

Sam was the only one in wolf form, but his thoughts were frantic, and he was running as fast as he could, seemingly in the direction of the Cullen's.

"_Sam, what's the matter?_"

"_Oh, Seth, thank God! Listen, we have a problem. A major problem. There's a huge coven of vampires on the way here, and they're preparing for an attack._"

I froze. "_What? Why?_"

Sam was still running. "_I don't know. Alice Cullen had a vision, and she came to me straight away. The rest of her family are hunting in North Dakota, but she's going to get them. Everyone needs to be alerted. Right _now_, Seth! Get to Quil and Embry first - then you three can split up and get everyone else. I need to find Jacob - he's with Renesmee, and he doesn't know yet._"

As soon as he thought those words, I began to run towards Quil's house. It was right next to Embry's.

I phased, not caring that I wasn't wearing anything, and hammered on Embry's bedroom window. He opened the window, looking disgruntled. He had obviously been sleeping. Aoife's face flashed through my mind, and so did Aoibheann's. Embry had been almost as depressed as I had since the girls had left. _Almost_. Even his love wasn't as strong as imprinting.

"What?" He snapped, but then he saw my expression. I explained rapidly before running next door, to Quil's. Quil was quicker on the uptake, and he leapt out his window and phased without even bothering to undress. His clothes tore to tiny shreds as he morphed into the familiar chocolate brown wolf.

"_Embry, you're the fastest - you go to Seattle and get Leah. Sam's going to get Jake, he's at the Cullen's. Quil, you go get Collin, Brian, Kevin, Taylor, Alyx and Gabe - they all live pretty close to each other - and I'll get Jared, Paul, Rob, Noah and Brady, okay?_"

They agreed instantly. If this hadn't been such a huge emergency, they would have kicked up a monster fuss - they never usually took orders from me.

"_Don't let it get to your head, man_," Embry thought, a playful edge to his thoughts, despite the worry.

I didn't reply. I concentrated on getting my legs to move as fast as they could. Thankfully, Paul was in Jared's house, so I killed two birds with one stone by going there first. Jared then went and got Brady and Alyx, while Paul got Rob, leaving me to find Noah.

Noah was a bit of a strange kid - he had a tendency to hang out on his own, so I wasn't surprised when I found that he wasn't at his house. I had to follow his scent for a while, but eventually I found him, snoozing deep in the woods. He was the last person to be found - the others had all been rounded up pretty quickly, and were all on their way to the Cullen's. He phased, and together we ran as fast as we could. Leah's thoughts had already joined everyone else's - her and Embry were nearly out of Seattle, and would probably be at the Cullen's house around the same time as us.

Noah and I found everyone sitting on the Cullen's front lawn, all of the vampires standing around them, looking worried.

Sam phased and explained quickly.

"Who would want to attack us?" Esme whispered, but Edward saw the answer in either Sam or Alice's mind, and he answered before anyone had the chance to.

"Jeffery." He hissed.

I froze for a moment, remembering the fair haired vampire and his raven haired mate that had visited Forks in the summer.

"_Why_?" Jasper demanded, his arm wrapped tightly around Alice's tiny waist.

Alice frowned. "It's a game for them. They think it's funny that we have an allegiance with wolves _and _humans, and they want to test our boundaries, to see how far we'll go to protect them."

Bella let out a desperate moan, and her grip on Renesmee's hand tightened. Renesmee looked up at her mother, her eyes grave.

"How long do we have?" Sam asked Alice.

Her eyes glazed over and she went as still as a statue. "An hour." She whispered a moment later.

Everyone, werewolf and vampire, froze.

Suddenly, Carlisle snapped into action. "Right," He said briskly, moving to stand in the centre of the crowd. "We need to get as far away from Forks and La Push as is possible. We don't want to create any danger for anyone. I think the clearing is a good place to go."

Emmett nodded enthusiastically.

"Nessie." Bella choked out a moment later.

"Yes." Esme said, looking at her granddaughter. "Someone needs to stay here with her. It would _not_ be a good idea to bring her with us."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett answered at once.

"Bella."

"Alice."

"Rosalie."

"NO!" Alice said loudly, and Rosalie nodded fervently in agreement.

"I want to _come_," Renesmee whined, but no one listened.

"Bella?" Edward said softly, taking her hand.

"Edward, I -"

"Bella, you're her mother. I think its best that you stay with her."

"I agree," Jacob said, nodding seriously.

"_He would_," Leah thought, a snide edge to her thoughts.

"But Bella's shield might be needed," Jasper said a moment later.

"As will Alice's visions," Edward retorted immediately, as if he thought Jasper was taking some jab at his wife.

"Don't fight, boys," Esme said, shutting her eyes.

"They're right, though," Carlisle said. "Bella's shield, and Alice's visions _are _needed. We need to think strategically about this."

"Jasper and I are the best fighters," Emmett put in.

"I'm definitely needed," Alice stated.

"As am I," Bella said quickly.

"Me, too." Edward said.

"I want to be there," Esme said.

"As do I," Carlisle said gravely.

All eyes flickered to Rosalie. "I'm a good fighter," She said, stubbornly.

"Rose, Renesmee needs looking after," Esme said.

Rosalie's eyes flashed angrily, and she tossed her blonde hair. "Are you calling me _weak_?" She hissed.

Suddenly, the air shook as Leah phased.

"Look, we don't have _time_!" She said angrily, as practical as ever. Eyes were averted as she stood butt naked, her hands on her hips, not at all self conscious. Well, it had been over four years now. It was about time she got over being bashful.

"Someone needs to look after Renesmee," She continued. "And the logical choices are - no offence to either of you - Rosalie or Esme. Now _choose_."

"I'll do it," Esme sighed, eager to keep the peace. She took Renesmee's hand. It was hard to believe that Nessie, who had the body of a nine year old, was only barely _four_.

"Okay, we all need to get to the clearing as soon as possible." Carlisle walked forward, staring gravely around.

"Well, then, let's _go_." Leah said. "What are we waiting for?"

"Leah, be patient," Sam said, soft warning in his voice. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her bare chest.

"Carlisle?" Edward turned to his father.

"She's right, we should go. Esme, stay in the house. We'll be back as soon as we can." Carlisle stepped forward and hugged his wife. She hugged him back tightly, fear on her beautiful face.

"Come on," Sam grabbed Leah's elbow. She flinched away from his touch - _still _not over him - but she followed him back to where the rest of us were standing, and phased.

All sixteen of us got into formation, and ran through the woods in the direction of the clearing. It was easy to find. We reached it before the Cullen's - we were faster than them. Sam ordered us to pace around it. We did so, and I could feel the nerves and apprehension, as well as the excitement, building amongst the pack. Edward was the first to arrive, Bella and Rosalie close behind him, and the rest arrived, too. Sam phased again, as did Jacob, and they began to discuss battle plans with Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Bella, Alice and Rosalie stood close together, listening in on the conversation.

"I think we should try a calm approach," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his dark eyes flashing.

"A conversational approach?" Edward asked his father.

"Yes, exactly. We want to avoid a battle if possible." Carlisle said, eager to keep the peace as always.

"Alice, how many of them?" Jasper asked. Alice's face blanked again, just for a moment.

"Five males, eight females. Thirteen."

Jacob made a sound of contempt. "Thirteen? That's nothing. There's twenty-three of us."

"Jacob, the numbers don't mean anything. These could be very skilled fighters." Jasper said quickly, looking worried.

I wondered why they were all taking such a slow approach to everything.

"Twenty minutes," Alice whispered.

"Okay. Sam, I think you should get the pack to stand in formation around the South edge of the clearing, because the chances are, they're going to make an entrance by the North. Right, Alice?" Jasper turned to her. She nodded.

"Okay." Sam nodded, and then the air shook as he phased. He ordered us to line up along the South edge, just as Jasper had suggested.

"Try not to look so threatening," Carlisle said.

"_Sit down_," Sam ordered.

We sat, and I tried to make myself relax. The rest did the same, some having more success than others.

The Cullen's stood in the centre of the clearing, appearing very calm. I tried not to think about the events that had taken place here before, but I didn't have much success. I found myself heaving a sigh of relief that Aoife was far, far away from here, that she was in no danger. Sam let out a low growl as I thought that, and his thoughts flickered to Emily. The others were worried about their objects, too, particularly Jacob, since Renesmee was very involved.

Suddenly, a sound like thunder filled the clearing. Thunder, but amplified by _hundreds_, so loud it hurt my ears. Someone let out a whine of pain.

A horrendous smell filled the air, even worse than the smell of the Cullen's, as it was mixed with the scent of human blood. My nose burned, and I tried not to breathe. One of the younger wolves, Rob, I think, was howling in agony. The clearing was filled with light, and then the light disappeared, the thunder stopped, and the clearing fell deadly silent. I would have thought they were gone, if it wasn't for the smell that still hung in the air. I recoiled in disgust. _Me_, who had never had much trouble with the scent of vampires.

Alice was exactly right - there were thirteen of them, all beautiful, invincible beings.

The lined up in a strong, elegant formation, both terrifying and beautiful.

"Greetings." Jeffery, the same male who had been here before, raised a hand, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Hello," Carlisle spoke calmly. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice? If it is _nice_, then why have you rallied so much protection?"

"Protection?" Carlisle sounded sceptical. "This is not protection," He said, waving a hand in our direction. "This is just… family."

"Family?" Allison scoffed. "How could you refer to those _dogs_ as family?"

"Because that is what they are." Carlisle said, his face a mask of calm. I was getting frustrated. When was the fighting going to start?

"Uh, the smell really is _appalling._" Another dark haired female said, wrinkling her petite nose.

"We would appreciate if you didn't speak like that. Like we said, the wolves are our family."

The vampires laughed mockingly.

"Family… Does that mean that you would choose them over your own kind?" Jeffery spoke again.

Nobody answered. Then Bella spoke, her voice shaking with emotion. "Wouldn't you choose _your _family?"

None of the vampires replied, but I noticed some of them exchange glances.

"Speaking of family," Jeffery said, dismissing Bella's reply. "I haven't introduced you to the rest of mine." He lifted a pale arm, gesturing to the vampires standing behind him.

"Allison, of course, Orson, Wendy, Ursula, Lucas, Imogen, Jacqueline, Philippa, Susan, Sylvia, Rydian and Saul."

The Cullen's nodded politely at each of the vampires.

There was a gaping silence.

"I can't stand this!" The vampire called Lucas roared, pushing past the blonde female beside him and confronting Jeffery. "You promised us a fight! Are we fighting or not?"

I noticed every single one of the Cullen's stiffen, and slip into fighting mode. All of us wolves stood up, hackles raised.

"_Relax_," Jake and Sam thought in unison, but none of us did. Instead, we stepped forward, closer to the Cullen's.

The air was electric. The vibe between us and the opposition was negatively charged, and they were glaring at us with such ferocity that I was surprised we weren't all _melting _or something.

"We would prefer if we did not resort to a fight," Carlisle said, his face serene as he stared at the angry vampires.

"_We would prefer if we did not resort to a fight_," One of the other females spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just cut the crap!"

They stepped forward, their graceful line never breaking.

Suddenly, the air was thick with noise and dust as they attacked. I noticed they all aimed for Emmett first - they obviously felt threatened by his size. There was a horrible metallic screech as the first vampire - a slight female - was destroyed by Sam and Embry. They ripped her apart, limb from limb, while her mate, a red haired male, howled in grief, and tried to pull them off without much success. I tried to get him away from Sam and Embry, but he clawed at me vigorously, ripping at my eyes. I howled and took a step back, before I was flanked by Noah and Quil, and we attacked again. By the time we were done, there were four vampires down. The remaining vampires were furious, and the rage sparked a ferocity in them that was truly terrifying. The twenty-three of us split up and took on the remaining eight vampires. Jeffery was still leading them - Allison had been destroyed, though her dismembered body parts were doing their very best to put themselves back together. I attacked a dark haired female, helped by Collin. She attacked him first, sensing that he was the weaker of us, and she hurt him bad, by sinking her teeth into his side and tearing out chunks of his flesh. Her teeth didn't stay in long enough to contaminate him - she obviously didn't know that her venom was fatal to us. He whined loudly, but persisted in helping me, until he became a hindrance and I ordered him away.

I decided that her head would be the easiest place to start with, and I managed to snap at her ankles until she was on the ground.

I stood just above her head, and placed my paw on her white neck. She stared up at me, her eyes wide and fearful, her hair spread out around her face like a chestnut halo, and suddenly I stopped. Something about the way her eyes were widened reminded me of Aoife. They were a completely different colour - blood red as opposed to sapphire blue - but the shape and the thick dark lashes bore some resemblance. The way the vampire's mouth was puckered, too, her full lips in a terrified grimace, a dimple in her left cheek. Though Aoife was much more beautiful, despite the glorious immortality of the vampire.

I stared at her just a second too long. She took advantage of my pause, and manage to slip out of my grasp. Next thing I knew, it was me who was on the ground, and she was sinking her teeth into me, over and over again.

Suddenly, it wasn't just her attacking me - she was now flanked by three others. I was howling like crazy, trying to shake them off, but the pain was unbelievable.

Then, everything went black.

**:( It was so hard to write this chapter, poor Seth..**

**anyway, please review! I LOVE reviews!  
Don't forget to check out the character pics on my page, and tell me what you think. Especially check out Seth pictures, he's gorgeous! :)**

**Lily x **


	18. Chapter 18 Aoife

**Chapter Eighteen - Aoife**

"Choir's been cancelled." Aoibheann came bouncing over to me, her Chuck Taylor school bag swinging off her shoulder.

"I heard," I said to her, slamming my locker shut with a bang. "My Mam is picking us up anyway, so it doesn't make a difference."

She nodded. "Where's Rory?" She asked, looking around for my brother. I shrugged, glancing around. I caught sight of him, standing with a group of boys at the end of the corridor.

Aoibheann and I walked down the corridor towards him. "Rory, choir's been cancelled!" I called.

"Okay," He said to me, before turning back to his friends. "See you's over the Easter," He said to them, real cool, and then followed us down the stairs and out into the dull day.

"Thank God it's the holidays," I said, turning my head to the sky. We had two whole weeks off school. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing - time had a tendency to move faster when I was distracted.

It wasn't raining, but the sky was hugely overcast, and threatening rain. We hurried along the crowded footpaths, trying to find my mother's car before the rain started. There were people everywhere, crowds of boys and girls, all dressed in identical school uniforms - green jumpers, white shirts, and grey trousers for boys, and red tartan skirts for girls. I pulled at my own skirt now, trying to protect my bare knees from the cold breeze that was whistling by us.

"Oh my God." A girl in front of me stopped walking, so that I almost ran into her. "Who are _they_?"

Her friends stopped walking too.

"Oh my _God_! He is _gorgeous_!"

"D'you think they go here?"

"As if! You don't get guys like _that _around here!"

Aoibheann rolled her eyes at them, and took my elbow, overtaking the girls. Rory followed behind us, running a hand through his black hair.

Then, Aoibheann stopped walking too. I was just about to chastise her, when her gasp interrupted me.

"Aoife, it's _Jasper_! And Jacob!"

"What?" I screeched, and my eyes swivelled to the spot where people (girls especially) were staring at.

Jasper Hale was leaning casually against a wall, looking as utterly beautiful as always. Jacob Black was standing next to him.

"JAKE! JASPER!" I shouted, almost laughing. I pushed the crowds of stunned girls out of the way, and dashed across the road to where they stood. I flung myself at both of them.

"Hi, Aoife." Jacob said, hugging me tightly, while Jasper smiled, cool and composed as always, before pulling me gently away from Jake and hugging me, too. Jacob's hot embrace stirred something in me, and the Seth part of my heart (which was practically all of it) screamed for attention.

Aoibheann had caught up with me, and was hugging them, just like I had. Rory was a few feet away, looking on apprehensively. There was recognition in his blue eyes - he had seen the photographs - but he still looked shocked, whether at Jacob's abnormal size, or Jasper's looks, I did not know.

"What are you _doing _here?" I demanded, now over the initial shock of seeing them, and wondering why they were here in the first place.

Jacob opened his mouth, but Jasper shook his head. "Not here." He murmured in his velvety voice.

"Okay, we'll go somewhere else." I said immediately. "Do you have a car?"

Jasper pointed across the road, to where an inconspicuous Nissan Primera sat.

I nodded, excitement and nerves bubbling in my stomach. I turned over my shoulder.

"Rory, tell Mam that me and Aoibheann have choir, and that we'll get a lift home, okay? And run in and tell Lorraine as well. I'll explain later, I promise!"

Rory nodded, looking nervous as Jasper took my hand and pulled me across the road.

I heard gasps come from numerous girls as they saw my hand in Jasper's, but I didn't care who they were or what they thought.

"Uh, is that that Aoife one? With that gorgeous guy?" I heard someone gasp. It sounded like Susie Kennelly, stupid cow.

Aoibheann and Jacob were running behind us - I could hear Aoibheann's school bag banging against her hip, and Jacob's heavy footfalls. Jasper opened the Nissan with a click, and I threw my bag into the boot before clambering into the back seat. Aoibheann did the same, while Jacob and Jasper got into the front, Jasper driving.

"Is there anywhere private around here? Where we can walk?" Jacob said loudly.

"The beach?" Aoibheann suggested.

I shook my head. "Not private enough. The woods - no one will be in there at this time." I gave Jasper instructions, and he drove rapidly.

My heart was thudding hugely.

"Jasper, what the hell is going on?" I asked, tension in my voice. "Is everything ok? Bella, Nessie -"

Jacob cut across me. "They're all fine. All the Cullen's are fine."

"The wolves?"

He didn't say anything.

I sat in silence for a moment, adding everything together.

"Seth." I whispered. And my throat seemed to close up, and I couldn't breathe. My eyes filled and I gasped for air.

"What happened?" I managed to say.

Jacob sighed heavily. "There was a vampire attack. A really bad one. Seth got hurt really bad. He was bitten over and over again by numerous vampires, and he's not healing properly."

I couldn't speak. My mouth wouldn't move.

Aoibheann spoke now, her tone shocked. "But I thought werewolves have that thing where they heal really quick?"

Jacob shrugged. "They do, but we think that he might have gotten so much venom in his system that…"

I got my voice back. "That _what_?" I sounded like I was being strangled.

Jacob shrugged.

"Vampire?" Aoibheann gasped.

Jasper laughed dryly. "Not possible. The genetics won't allow for that."

"Then _what_?" I said, sounding mad now, as well as hysterical. "_DEATH_?"

I expected them both to shake their heads, and assure me that death was _not _even a possibility. They said nothing.

Jacob spoke again. "At the moment, Aoife, we should be considering Seth to be very lucky. Vampire venom usually acts as an instant poison for werewolves, but for some reason, Seth hasn't, - he didn't…"

"But he could still die." Jasper stated, a hard edge to his voice.

"No." I whispered, my voice sounding very small. My breath came in short gasps. "I need to see him! Bring me there now! Please, Jasper!" I would have started to cry, if I hadn't been so shocked.

"Aoife." He spoke calmly. "That is why we are here. The minute Seth regained consciousness, and that was only once, it was you he demanded, and that was only eight hours ago. We _will _get you there."

"How do we explain it to our parents?" Aoibheann, ever practical, wanted to know.

"Don't worry." Jacob smiled slightly in reassurance. "We have it all worked out."

We didn't go to the woods. Jasper kept on driving, until he turned up the lane to our houses. Three houses on a hill - My grandmothers, mine in the middle, and Aoibheann's on the other side. My house was the biggest - two stories, a large house with a conservatory on the side, painted a creamy yellow. The garden was big and colourful, two large flower beds, overflowing with flowers of many types. The long lawn was covered in footballs, bicycles, and toys of other descriptions. A large climbing frame was visible from the front, as well as a chicken house, a dog kennel and a set of swings.

Aoibheann's house was a large renovated cottage, separated from my house by a big hedge. The walls were whitewashed, the hall door was old fashioned and red and the roof was tiled with black slates.

We went into Aoibheann's house first, but there was no one there, except for ten year old Ida, who was glued to the television.

"Ida, where's Mam?" Aoibheann asked.

"Next door." Ida replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

We ran through the hedge into my garden, Jasper and Jacob close behind us.

I barged in the hall door. My mother looked up in surprise. Her and Lorraine (Aoibheann's mom) were standing in the kitchen, paintbrushes in hand, painting the walls.

"Mom." I said, sounding breathless. "Some friends are here. From Forks. Bella's brother in law."

"What?" Confusion crossed her face.

Just then, Jasper and Jacob came in. My mom let out a tiny gasp, almost inaudible.

"Mom, this is Jasper Hale, and Jacob Black."

Jasper smiled beautifully, and stepped forward, his hand outstretched.

"Hello, Mrs O'Grady." He said serenely. My mother looked ready to faint. She grasped his hand and smiled dumbly. Jasper then offered his hand to Lorraine. She looked just as shocked.

"Oh, I recognize you from the photographs!" Lorraine gushed, as my Mom ran her fingers through her hair short-ish dark hair, getting red paint all through it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? So far from Forks? Was it just to visit the girls?"

Jasper smiled. "I came here for business reasons, to Dublin. Last night, Edward rang me, and told me to visit the girls. You see, its Bella's birthday on Wednesday. Twenty-two. She's missed the girls so much, and she would _love _if they were there for her birthday. Edward wants to surprise her." The atmosphere softened, and I immediately noticed my mother's expression relax. Jasper had such a heartfelt expression on his face, that my Mom and Lorraine were just gaping at him, pure understanding on their faces.

"Of course!" Lorraine said, smiling at Jasper. "You want to bring the girls back with you."

Jasper's face lit up. If I hadn't known better, I would have believed he was sincere.

"Yes, that would be _wonderful_!" He said, smiling broadly. "Edward will pay for everything - getting the girls over is his present to Bella."

"We can't let you pay -" my mother started, but Jasper cut across her."Please, Edward _wants_ to. It's his birthday gift to Bella." Jasper gave another heartbreaking smile, and our mothers gave in.

"If you're sure…" Lorraine said.

"Of course!" Jasper said smoothly.

"When are you going?"

"The flights are this evening."

"Oh - really?" My Mom said, looking startled.

Jasper smiled again, and I could feel him radiating waves of calm.

"Come on, Aoibheann, you need to get ready!" Lorraine placed her paintbrush on top of the can of paint. She took her daughters hand, and pulled her outside.

"See you later, Monica!" She called to my Mom.

"We'll pick the girls up later." Jacob said. My mother nodded.

"Seven thirty?" Jasper questioned.

"Fine." Mom said, smiling, dazed.

They left.

"I better get ready." I muttered, and I trudged up the stairs to my room. I sat on the bed, feeling shocked and dazed. I don't know how long I sat there, but the room slowly started to darken around me. I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door, and Aoibheann barged in.

"Aoife!" She said, sounding slightly irritated. "Why aren't you ready?"

I turned to her, and finally, _finally_, my eyes filled with tears. They rushed down my cheeks, hot and wet. Aoibheann stood in the doorway for a moment, before she came and sat beside me.

"Hush," She said, hugging me. "It's all going to be okay."

After a few minutes, I stopped crying. The tears made me feel a bit better.

"Come on, we're leaving in a half an hour. You need to get ready." Aoibheann pulled my suitcase from under the bed, and started throwing in some clothes. She handed me a pair of jeans and a nice top to wear on the flight.

I pulled them on quickly, and inspected my reflection. I grabbed a handbag from my wardrobe, and into it I threw my make-up bag, my purse, Vespa keys, bank card and passport.

"You look lovely," My Mom said when I got downstairs. My dad was sitting on the sofa, looking a bit sulky. He hadn't been happy about the last minute holiday."I'll only be a week," I said to him as Jasper took my bag and Aoibheann's, and put them into the BMW.

He smiled then, and pulled me into a hug.

My family, and Aoibheann's, stood on my driveway together, and waved as we drove away.

The car was silent the whole way to the airport. Jasper dropped us off at the airport with Jacob, and went to return the BMW. He was back with us in minutes.

Jasper had booked first class seats, but I was far too worried to appreciate them. The flight crawled by, and I didn't sleep. We stopped in Boston, and then flew to Seattle, where we were picked up by Edward. He hugged me and Aoibheann, and we got into Esme's Range Rover. It was a bit of a squash, but I didn't care.

"Can you bring me to La Push?" I asked, as soon as we started driving.

"Not right away," Edward said, checking his watch. It was two thirty in the morning.

I argued for a while, but he didn't give in, and he was constantly backed up by Jasper and Jacob. I ignored them for the rest of the way.

We reached the Cullen's house after a couple of hours, and Bella greeted us enthusiastically, but I couldn't bring myself to be excited to see her. I was too worried. We went into the house, and sat on the white sofa.

"Let me see Seth!" I said angrily, as Jasper took my case and Aoibheann's, and carried them up the staircase.

"Aoife, Seth is _sleeping_." Jacob said calmly, restraining me as I tried to get to the door. I glared ferociously at him. Emmett laughed, and tried to put an arm around my shoulder. I squirmed away from him, annoyed and upset."ROAR!" He said, throwing back his head and laughing. "Scary."

I glared at him, too, and stomped up the stairs. I crossed Esme on the first landing.

"Aoife!" She said, smiling, but there was pity in her eyes. I tried to frown at her too, but the frown ended up turning into tears.

She pulled me into her marble arms. I put my face in her floral-smelling hair, and let the tears come. When they faded after a few minutes, she hugged my shoulders and comforted me.

I went into my room, the same room I'd stayed in during the summer, and changed out of my jeans into long surf shorts and an old t-shirt and hoodie.

I ran down the stairs. Outside was pitch dark, but the Cullen's living room was filled with a warm glow, emanating both from the lamps in the room, and the huge fire that burned in the fireplace. Aoibheann was kneeling on the floor beside it, warming her hands and eating a sandwich.

"Where are you going?" Bella called as I ran down the corridor behind the stairs.

I stopped. "I - I missed my Vespa. I'm just going down to take a look." She looked slightly suspicious, but let me go. As soon as I was in the garage, I yanked the tarpaulin off the bike, and started the engine. The garage doors were open, thanks to Edward, who hadn't closed them after we had arrived back. I sped out the door and down the drive, as fast as the bike would go.

Literally moments later, I heard another bike roaring along behind me. I knew it wasn't Aoibheann - she couldn't have gotten to the garage so quickly. I drove as quickly as I could, my foot pressed on the acceleration pedal constantly. When I passed the Quileute boundary, I slowed slightly, and I heard the bike behind me speed up. Within seconds, it had caught up with me. It was Bella, on Aoibheann's red Harley Davidson.

"Aoife, you were told _no_!" She shouted, but she didn't look or sound mad.

_I_ was mad.

"Bella, how would you like if it was Edward, and you were told you couldn't see him?" I yelled angrily over the roar of the engines. I swerved slightly to the left, and she let out a screech as my bike went dangerously close to hers.

"Okay, okay!" She shouted back. "I know how you feel! And you can see him, if you just slow _down_!"

I bit my lip, but I slowed. She heaved a loud, dramatic sigh of relief.

I paid no attention to her. I resisted the urge to push on the pedal again. I _did _speed up as soon as the Clearwater's red brick house came into view. I stopped my Vespa with a loud screech and hopped off.

Sue heard the bike, and opened the door.

"Aoife!" She cried, opening her arms. I ran and hugged her.

"Is he okay?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Sue shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie. He hasn't properly woken up yet. Carlisle's here a lot, gives him morphine for the pain."

"Pain?" I whispered as she led me inside.

"Well, honey, he broke a lot of bones, and the venom doesn't help either." Sue shut the door.

"The venom's still in his system?" I asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah. It won't react with his blood, because of the werewolf gene, but it still hurts."

"What can they do?" I said, biting my lip.

Sue shrugged helplessly, her eyes creased.

"Carlisle's going to try a blood transfusion, and if that doesn't work..."

_Death_.

"Is werewolf blood not different from human's?" I asked, trying to distract myself from other morbid thoughts.

"Yeah. I think Leah's going to be the donor. She's his closest match."

"Is he okay?" I asked again, hoping for a different answer.

"He was conscious once, for five minutes, and he just asked for you all the time, wouldn't tell us how he was feeling or anything. That's why Jake went to get you."

"Can I see him?" I whispered, my voice breaking nodded and took my hand, leading me up the stairs. Carlisle came out of Seth's room just as we arrived onto the landing.

He looked more tired and more worried than I had ever seen him.

"Aoife," He said, and a smile replaced the worry on his beautiful face. He hugged me gently and kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle, how is he?" I asked, biting my lip in an attempt to not cry.

"He's… better, I suppose. There's still a lot of venom in his system, and it's causing him a lot of pain, but I've given him a lot of morphine, so hopefully that will help…" He shut his eyes. "We'll try a transfusion tomorrow."

I didn't want to listen anymore. I pushed past the doctor, and opened the door into Seth's room.

It was dark in there, apart from a lamp on the bedside locker. Seth was on his bed, his eyes shut. One of his legs was strapped up, and there were bandages wrapped around the other, and on his waist and arms. There was a long cut across his cheek, with rancid looking black stitches. A drip was in his hand.

Leah was sitting beside his bed, her head in her hands, her curtain of shiny, black hair covering her face.

"Seth." I whispered, frozen. As soon as the words left my lips, he stirred. I found my feet again, and took two steps forward. I stood as close to him as I could. He was still moving slightly. He sniffed."Aoife." He muttered.

I froze again. I wanted to throw myself at him. I had missed him so, so much. It had been six months.

I barely noticed Leah get up and leave the room. I sat in her chair, and moved closer to Seth. I took his hot hand in mine. He stirred again, and his eyes opened. He looked disbelieving for a moment. Then his eyes widened and a smile spread across his cut face.

"Aoife." He sighed. I leaned over, and stroked his forehead.

"Hi, Seth."

"This is a very vivid dream," He muttered, his eyes half open.

"Not a dream." I mumbled, wishing it was.

"Not a dream? Are you sure? Because you're always in my dreams. But usually it doesn't hurt so much."

I let out a strange strangled sound, a cross between a laugh and a sob.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice slurring. He tried to sit up and let out a pained groan.

"Seth, don't!" I said, gently pushing him back down.

"Painful dream." He groaned.

"Seth, it's not a dream!" I said, frustrated.

"Prove it," He said, stubborn as ever.

I sighed, and smiled at him, but my heart ached, with love and frustration and worry.

"Prove it." I muttered to myself. "Okay, I'll prove it." I leaned over, and gently pressed my lips to his. When I pulled away, he looked dazed.

"You don't do that in dreams," He said, his eyes constantly sliding out of focus.

"No. That's because it is not a dream."

He looked like he might cry. "You're really here?"

I nodded. His cut and bruised face spread into a huge, warm smile, the kind of smile I loved the most.

"I want to hug you really tight," He said, his eyes crinkling.

Mine filled with tears.

"Don't cry," He said, reaching an arm up to my face. I leaned down to him, and he brushed them gently away.

"_My_ blue eyes," He murmured a second later. "I was afraid I wasn't going to see them ever again."

"You can see them as much as you want," I said to him, forcing myself not to cry anymore. "So long as you promise to stay away from vampires from now on. Well, bad ones, anyway."

He shrugged, and then winced.

"D'you need more painkillers?" I asked, my eyes flickering to the drip that was stuck in his hand.

He laughed a little, but it didn't sound right. "I feel numb enough as it is, thanks." His voice wobbled, and his eyes flickered.

"Maybe I should get Carlisle," I said, standing up.

"No!" He nearly shouted. Sue heard him, and came running in, Leah and Carlisle close behind her.

"You're awake!" Sue sounded so relieved. She threw herself at her son.

"Easy, Mom." He mumbled, wincing as she touched him.

"Sorry," She muttered, leaning back, and affectionately touching his cheek, her dark eyes filled with tears.

He grinned, but as his cheek moved it came out as more of a grimace. I flinched slightly at his expression.

Sue bustled out of the room and came back a moment later, Carlisle at her side.

"Seth," Carlisle sounded relieved. He stepped over, and took Seth's temperature, and then his blood pressure.

"That all seems pretty normal," He said. "For a werewolf," He added when Sue raised her eyebrows. "How's the pain?"

Just as the words left Carlisle's mouth, Seth squirmed and let out a whimper. "Painful," He said. The word was practically indecipherable. His eyelids flickered.

"Okay." Carlisle reached for his doctor's bag, and pulled out a syringe and a needle. Seth groaned when he saw it. Carlisle filled the syringe with clear liquid, and then reached for Seth's wrist. I squeezed my eyes shut as Carlisle pressed the sharp tip into Seth's skin.

A moment later it was over, and Carlisle was wiping Seth's wrist gently. He then took his bag and stood up.

"Aoife, Bella's downstairs. You really should let her take you home to get some rest."

"No!" I shook my head. "I'll stay here, Carlisle."

He opened his mouth, as if to argue, but my expression, as well as Sue's and Seth's, warned him not to.

He sighed and went downstairs to sit with Bella. I sat in the same chair as before, while Sue hovered at the doorway until the morphine kicked in, and Seth's eyes closed, his hand still wrapped tightly around mine. I sat and watched him for what felt like hours, before my eyes shut, too.

**Just in relation to Aoibheann mentioning the woods and beach - the place where I live in Ireland, called Courtown, is the only place in Ireland where you can walk off the beach and straight into the forest! A little like Forks or La Push, huh?**

**I think it's awesome. Anyway, that was just a little piece of useless trivia!**

**Please review, guys, you know I love them! **


	19. Chapter 19 Seth

**Chapter Nineteen - Seth**

It wasn't black anymore. It was _red_. Bright, sharp, blood red, the kind that stung your eyes to look at, that left a tangy taste of metal on your tongue.

The red faded in and out, usually replaced with black, though sometimes dappled with yellow. The yellow was the best. It allowed me to remember the good things - the taste of ice-cream, and feeling of sand between your toes, and a laugh. Who was the owner of that laugh? I could see her pretty face, but the pain wouldn't allow me to remember her name…It was a beautiful sound…

And then the black would return, and the memories would become vague, fuzzy, until the pain of red arrived, and I couldn't remember anything.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was more yellow than anything, and then white… the white filled my mind, my body, and the pain evaporated suddenly. I could hear voices. They sounded worried. And then it came to me, the name of the laugh's owner.

"Aoife." My tongue felt like lead.

"Sssh!" Someone hissed.

"Aoife…" I said again, and then the red returned.

More time passed, and I was lost in a blur of colours. The red was prevailing, though sometimes the white or yellow came. The black was gone now, and I was semi-conscious, vaguely aware of people moving around me, of people touching me.

I could smell something. What _was _that? The scent, whatever it was brought up so many memories… there was the laugh again, and a great smile, and eyes… big, blue eyes.

Peaches and lilies.

_Aoife_.

I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud. A second later, cool fingers brushed across my forehead, and the scent was stronger than ever.

"Hi, Seth," She whispered. It had to be a dream. She _always_ haunted my dreams, her smile sweer, her eyes sad. She was always just out of my reach.

Usually they weren't so _clear_. I could actually smell her, feel her fingers on my skin.

"This is a very vivid dream," I managed to say, my tongue heavy.

"It's not a dream," She said, and I tried to open my eyes.

The red was fully gone then, and so was the black, and the yellow, and the white.

All I could see was…

_Blue_.

"Not a dream?" I repeated. "Are you sure?"

Blue eyes. Big blue eyes, the iris ringed with black, and sapphire all the way to the pupil. Eyes that were so familiar that my chest ached, and it rocked me to the core.

"You're always in my dreams," I continued on, wincing as more red flashed through me, impairing my vision. "But usually it doesn't hurt so much."

She made a strange sound, and my heart leapt at the thought of her being in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, fighting the pain and trying to sit up.

She stopped me, and pushed me back down. Her mouth moved, but the red roaring around my body stopped me from hearing.

"Painful dream," I mumbled, my head back on the pillow.

"It's not a dream!" She said, and I heard her this time.

"Prove it," I heard myself say.

"Prove it." She repeated my words, and her beautiful face creased as she thought. "Okay, I'll prove it."

And then her lips were on mine. I could actually taste her. I nearly went unconscious again. Normally, in the dreams, she never touched me, always staying just out of my reach.

"You don't do that in dreams," I managed to say.

"No," She said. "That's because this is not a dream."

My heart suddenly burst to life, full of hope.

"You're really here?"

She nodded, and my heart began to sing for the first time in months. _Aoife_, it sang. _Aoife, Aoife, Aoife._

"I want to hug you really tight." I wasn't sure if the words were just in my mind, or whether my mouth was actually releasing them.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry," I said, angst in my voice, and I tried to reach for her. She leaned towards me and allowed me to brush away the droplets. They burst at the contact, and the warm salty liquid ran down my fingers.

"My blue eyes," I said, more to myself than anything. They were the most beautiful eyes on the planet. I had never seen anything like them before, and knew that I never would.

"You can see them as much as you want, as long as you stay away from vampires. Bad ones, anyway."

I shrugged, and winced again as my body screamed in protest.

She said something about painkillers, and I replied saying I didn't need any, but my vision was starting to blur, and the pain was getting worse.

She mentioned Carlisle, and I shouted in protest.

My Mom came in, and embraced me, and I tried hard not to cry out in pain.

"Easy, Mom," I murmured, and I tried to smile as she apologized. I really was starting to feel bad again.

She left, and returned followed by Carlisle.

I don't remember the conversation that followed; the pain was becoming unbearable.

I felt a sharp prick at my wrist, nothing compared to the red of the previous pain, and then the white of painkillers returned, and I drifted into a dark, painless slumber, peaceful in the knowledge that she was here.

She was really here.

**Please review! The next chapter should be up before Friday.**


	20. Chapter 20 Aoife

**Chapter Twenty - Aoife**

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar room. It was painted bright yellow, with sloping ceilings, and decorated with girly accessories. It was very neat and tidy, and I was lying in the only bed. Leah was sitting on a mattress on the floor, staring at the wall, and rocking slowly back and forth, her bottom lip caught between her two rows of perfect white teeth.

"Leah?" I said nervously. Her worried frown disappeared and she smiled wanly at me.

"Hi, Aoife. It's great to see you."

I laughed dryly. "If only it was under better circumstances."

She echoed my pained laugh. "Yeah."

"What time is it?" I wondered, pulling the yellow duvet off my shoulders, and placing my bare feet on the floor.

"Eleven."

"Eleven in the _morning_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! Is Seth -"

"Seth's okay. Carlisle did the transfusion early this morning." Leah's shoulders sagged visibly, as if all tension was being released.

"Already? Who's blood -"

"Mine and Embry's. It was a fairly close match."

"And did it -"

"It went great." Her face broke into a tense smile. "I think he's going to be okay. He should even start to heal soon."

I sighed in relief, and she stood up and sat next to me, putting her arms around me.

I put my head on her shoulder, and she put hers on mine.

"Lee? Aoife?" Sue opened the door, and we pulled out of our embrace. Sue smiled at us, despite the fact that her face was pale and drawn.

"Hi, Sue," I said, as Leah smiled just as tiredly.

"He's going to be okay, girls." She whispered, her voice full of emotion.

I thought I was all cried out, but the tone of her voice caused my eyes to fill yet again.

I stood up, and Sue pulled Leah and I into her arms at the same time. She hugged us tightly before pulling away and dabbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'll get a start on breakfast, you must be starving. Aoife, Esme dropped up some clothes for you, they're in the bathroom." She left the room.

I wasn't insulted by her quick departure - that's just how Sue was.

I tip-toed onto the landing. I could hear Seth's tumultuous snores, and the sound made me smile hugely. I was startled at the huge emotion welling in my chest again.

The bathroom was dark - it was raining, of course - and I flicked on the lights before getting into the shower. Esme had sent up my favourite jeans, a clean t-shirt, a hoodie and some clean underwear, in a vintage Louis Vuitton bag.

When I was dressed, my damp hair loose on my shoulders, I crept into Seth's room, half afraid that he was still asleep. He wasn't. He was sitting up, looking rather pale and fragile, but my cheery Seth, all the same. He grinned at me.

"I thought you were a dream," He said, smiling hugely.

I rolled my eyes, though my heart was thudding, and I really needed to sigh with relief.

"For the last time, I am _not _a dream!"

He grinned. I noticed the stitches were gone from the cut on his face, and it had almost fully healed.

I ran my finger along the fading pink line. "Healing already," I said, relieved.

"Yup!" He smiled cheerfully again. "I'll be up and about in no time. I'll be able to spend the rest of the time with you!"

"Seth, you'll be spending the rest of the time with me whether you're out and about, or lying in bed, and you know it."

He grinned. "I know, but the idea of being with you _away_ from my mother is far more appealing."

"I heard that," Sue said as she came in, laden down with a large tray, but she was smiling.

"Smells great!" Seth's eyes brightened and he tried to pull himself upwards.

"Seth," Sue said warningly, her eyes still glowing with relief and love. "You heard what Carlisle said."

"Mom, I have to _eat_!" He said, rolling his eyes.

She sighed at her son, but handed him a vast plate of French toast, maple syrup and bacon.

"Great!" His eyes widened.

"Take it easy," Sue warned him, now handing me a plate, just as full as Seth's.

"Thanks a million, Sue."

"That's okay, honey. There's coffee and orange juice on the way up."

Sure enough, shortly after, Leah arrived up, carrying two glasses of orange juice and three mugs of coffee on another tray.

I was thirsty, and gulped down the orange juice quickly, while trying to shovel bacon into my mouth at the same time. I was starving. I realized I hadn't eaten since I had left home - the worry had been enough to keep me going.

Seth watched in amazement as I ravaged my massive portion.

"Hungry much?" He asked, grinning.

"Not at all," I replied sarcastically, taking a sip of coffee. His appetite wasn't back to normal yet - he didn't manage to finish his French toast. Normally, he would have eaten it all, and asked for seconds, and possibly thirds.

When we were done, Leah and I carried all the plates and cups downstairs, and washed up. I just had my foot on the bottom step to go back up to Seth, when the doorbell rang. It was Aoibheann, her red bike helmet under her arm.

"Hey!" She hugged me when I let her in, sounding relieved. "How is he?"

I smiled at her. "He's good. On the mend, anyway. Carlisle did a blood transfusion this morning, and it seems to have worked, so fingers crossed…" I bit my lip.

I obviously looked worried, because Aoibheann smiled sweetly and squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

I nodded, and she followed me up the stairs. Seth was sitting up now, smiling, and with two spots of colour on his smooth cheeks. The gash was almost completely gone.

"Aoibheann!" Seth grinned.

My friend grinned back, and for all her hard façade, I could see relief in her expression as she hugged him.

"Glad to see you're okay, Seth. I brought grapes."

He laughed as she handed him the bag of purple grapes.

"Why grapes?" He asked, taking one and popping it into his mouth before handing me the bag.

She shrugged and sat on the chair while I perched on the end of his bed.

"On TV, when someone's sick, they always bring grapes or flowers. I figured you'd prefer grapes to flowers."

He laughed again. "Thanks."

She flashed him her usual grin, and helped herself to the bag that was still in my hands.

It was Aoibheann who managed to persuade Seth and I that it was a good idea for me to go back to the Cullen's for a bit. I was still reluctant, as was Seth, but when Aoibheann pointed out how rude I was being by rejecting their hospitality, I reconsidered.

I said thanked Sue, and I said goodbye to Seth, and promised I would be back as soon as I could. It still seriously hurt for me to leave him, but somehow I pulled myself away.

I slung the Louis Vuitton case across my back before getting onto my Vespa. I briefly wondered who'd been stupid enough to give it to me when they knew I was riding my Vespa, then decided it was probably because they had more than one.

We sped down the cliff lined roads, and I felt completely free. My worry for Seth was downsized considerably, I was back in Forks, one of my favourite places in the world, with some of my favourite people, and of course, I was riding my Vespa.

Without a helmet.

I brought one hand up to loosen my long French plait. When my hair was out, I enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping through it. Aoibheann laughed at me.

"Nice!" She commented, grinning.

She copied me, taking her short hair out of its spunky ponytail. It bounced around her shoulders, but didn't look nearly as crazy as mine - my unruly hair probably resembled that of a cavewoman's.

I laughed out loud, and I felt on top of the world.

When we reached the Cullen's house, Alice and Rosalie were waiting at the door, Renesmee with them. All three of them reached their arms out for us at once.

I hugged Alice and Rose tightly, and picked Nessie up and swung her around. She had grown hugely - she now looked about eight years old.

She placed her warm hand on my neck, and showed me pictures of her family, and pictures from the summer. There were images of me on my Vespa, of me holding her, of me, her and Aoibheann curled up together on Sue's sofa, of Seth giving me a sly kiss when we thought no one was looking.

I laughed, and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too, Ness."

She smiled. "Is Seth better?" She asked in her high, clear voice.

"Getting there," I sighed, ruffling her soft bronze curls.

She smiled sweetly, and reached for my wrist. She flashed me a few more images, mostly of her and Seth, watching TV with Emmett, or playing games with Jacob, and finally, one of Seth's sad face, probably just after we had left. That one hurt to look at.

Esme made Aoibheann, Renesmee and I some lunch, and the whole family sat around the antique dining table as we ate. I was hungry again, and ate quickly, managing to chatter with my friends.

But then, I realized they were more than just friends. They were my family.

In a couple of days, Seth was well enough to leave the house. He let me drive his truck, and we went to our favourite part of the woods. We didn't walk too fast - Seth still wasn't ready for that - and it took us over an hour to reach our brook, but I didn't mind. We chattered and laughed the whole way, reminiscing about the summer.

I felt whole again for the first time since I had left La Push in the summer time. Seth's warm arm was around my shoulders, I was laughing, and took every chance to hug or kiss him. The week that I had with him flew by.

When I had to go home, I felt like I was being torn in half.

We went for one last walk in our woods, the evening before I left. We didn't talk the whole way into the woods, and we didn't hold hands. We just walked in silence, content just to be in each others company. When we reached our brook, we sat on the rock. Seth's arms were around my neck, and I was leaning into his chest, just staring at the natural beauty of the forest surrounding us.

"I don't want you to go." Seth was the first to break the silence.

"I have to go, Seth," I said quietly.

"It isn't fair." He was shaking his head.

"I know. But listen, I'll be back in the summer. It's not that long away."

"Three months seems long to me."

"I know, Seth. Please don't make me feel bad about this. You know I don't have a choice."

"I don't want you to feel bad," he whispered.

"I know." I whispered back. We stayed there until late that evening, until Seth practically had to force me back to the truck.

Bella made us promise to come back in the summer. The next morning, all of them, every single one, werewolf and vampire, came with us to the airport. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel (Jacob's sister), Sam, Emily, Noah, Taylor, Beckie, Alyx, Gabe, Kevin, Rob, Brian, Leah and Seth. Sue and Billy came, too. People in the airport just stopped and stared as they watched our massive, clashing procession. Clashing, because the people in it were so different. Ranging from inhumanely beautiful, snow white vampires, to huge, russet skinned, werewolves, and then to the few girls that held onto some of their hands, we sure were a strange sight. I walked somewhere in the middle, my arm around Seth's waist, his around my shoulders.

We were hugely noisy, all of us laughing, joking, chatting, and shouting playful insults to each other. When we reached the departure gate, the mood slowed, and became almost tragic. The sadness hung in the air, and we all stood silently, and huge mourning group. People who had stared in near jealousy before now averted their eyes, not wanting to intrude on our grief. They automatically skirted our group. I hugged everyone goodbye, noting the differences between the hard cold vampires, the huge, hot werewolves, and the soft, warm humans. I held onto Seth the longest, my head buried in his chest. I waited for the tears to come, but they simply refused. I waited and waited - but nothing. Apparently, I was beyond tears. This was harder than the first goodbye. Now that I was aware of the constant danger Seth was in, it was far, far harder to go.

"Look after him for me." I whispered to each and every person I hugged goodbye to. They all agreed they would. Bella held onto me for a long time.

"I'll miss you so much." She said quietly, her marble arms around me.

"I'll miss you, too, Bells. I'll get back as soon as I can, you know that. The summer isn't so far away, anyway. Three months."She nodded, and gently squeezed my shoulder before allowing me to return to Seth for a few more minutes.

"_All passengers for flight number 116, Seattle to Dublin, please proceed to gate eleven immediately._"

I froze, and Seth's grip on me tightened.

"Bye." I whispered, gently pulling away. To my horror, there were a couple of tears sliding down his cheeks. I had never seen him cry before. It made my heart hurt.

I couldn't bring myself to comfort him - the need to be comforted myself was too strong. I stood on my tip-toes, and kissed his tears away. He grabbed me then, and pressed his mouth onto mine. I still couldn't cry.

Aoibheann took my hand, and pulled me towards the gate, away from Seth.

I turned back to him, and finally, my eyes were full of tears. For a moment, it was like everyone in the airport disappeared, and all that was left was him and me.

"_I love you_," I mouthed to him.

He smiled, but it was pained, and nodded. "_More than you could ever imagine_." He mouthed back.

"Bye, everyone!" I managed to make my voice chirpy, somehow. "Love you all!"

Aoibheann was grinning, though her eyes were glistening. I noticed her eyes were focused on Embry.

"The summer," She promised.

They all stood together, all thirty-one of them, and my heart hurt. These were people I loved so much. More than any of my friends at home. Just as much as my family. And then there was Seth, standing out from the rest. Seth, who I loved more than anyone in the entire world. More than Aoibheann. Seth, who I would give _anything _for. And then, somehow, I managed to turn my back on them, and walk down the terminal.

When I was sitting on the plane, I was finally able to cry. They weren't huge sobs. They were painful tears, painful for me to cry. They didn't come easily, and they didn't relieve how I felt. Not at all.

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Aoibheann

**Hello, for the first time in a long time!I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy! I received the good news that I won a writing competition recently. I was picked out of hundreds of thousands of entrants! I can't believe it... I won a Sony Web Book, and my story (which is only four pages long) is being published in a book in September, so I'm very excited about that! So I've been busy with interviews and having my photo taken for newspapers and stuff (I'm a minor celebrity, haha!). :)**

**Also, I've had a bit of writer's block.. I'm hoping it's gone now!**

**Anyway, back to the story! This is the first chapter written from Aoibheann's point of view… just for a change!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter Twenty-One - Aoibheann**

Aoife and I were eighteen now, and almost finished school. For two years, Aoife had been going back and forth from Forks, enjoying the precious little free time she had with Seth, the love of her life.

I loved Embry, and it was hard for me, too, but seeing Aoife like this… I missed the girl I had grown up with. I missed the bubbly, hyper, slightly eccentric girl who was like my sister. The girl who dressed crazily in all the colours of the rainbow, who wanted to write, the girl loved children, who loved to laugh, who loved _life._

The girl who lived next door to me now was a shadow of the Aoife I once knew.

The girl that lived there now was… broken. She was broken. She was tall, but stooped over, her shoulders constantly hunched, as if she was protecting herself from some non-existent wind. Her hair was chestnut coloured, but lacked the shine and lustre it once had. Her eyes were the deepest blue, but they were filled with such a deep sadness that they were almost black. This girl was thinner, not thin, but thinner. It didn't suit her.

This girl didn't smile as much, and no one remembered her beautiful dimple that always accompanied her constant grin. She tried, I know that she did... she came out with me and our friends, and she took a part-time job in a chemist in town, and she still laughed, but she just wasn't the same girl that we all knew.

I missed Aoife.

I missed my best friend.

When we went back to Forks, she would miraculously return. Her eyes seemed to grow larger, and would brighten up to that sapphire colour I missed so much. Her pale skin would turn rosier, and her cheeks would flush with colour. In the centre of her left cheek, her dimple would return, along with her smile. She stood taller, and she put on a little weight, and she laughed, and she was beautiful again. She was _Aoife _again.

And then, all over again, we would have to go home, and she would quickly slump back into the black state of despair she had been in before we left for Forks.

Her parents couldn't deny her love for Seth anymore. Obviously, they didn't know about the imprinting, but they knew that she must love him. She had told them when we came back from Forks the first time that she had fallen in love, and they had laughed, but they could no longer deny it. For almost three years, she had spent her time at home missing him terribly.

I shuddered to think that Seth was like, if Aoife was finding it so hard to cope... After all, the wolf couldn't survive without his object in his life. For Aoife, the separation was hard, but for Seth it must have been torture.

"Three weeks left of school, can you believe it? And then the exams, and that's it!" I said one day, as we drove home from school.

"It's unbelievable!" Aoife, bless her, tried to work some enthusiasm into her voice. Her head was leaned against the window, her hand under her chin.

"Can you believe we're going to college in September?" I said, unable to hide the note of excitement that was creeping into my voice. I was planning on doing Classical Studies at Trinity College, providing I got the Leaving Certificate points I needed to do it.

"I know, it's unbelievable. Where has the time gone? Six years of school... over..."

When we were at Forks, Aoife would always burble on about her plans for college, her want to study literature or journalism, or to teach. At home, in Ireland, she was vague, and seemed unsure of where she was going.

"Aoife," I said gently. "Where are you going to college?"

Aoife nervously cleared her throat. "Aoibheann, I'm going to the US."

"America?" I almost crashed the car. "What?"

She turned to look at me, her sapphire eyes bright.

"What did you expect, Aoibheann?" She said, her voice full of unsaid apologies. "Did you expect me to say that I'm going to stay here for another four years? I can't. You know that I can't."

I kept my eyes on the road, knowing I couldn't argue with her.

"Three weeks," She muttered. "Three weeks."

The last three weeks of school flew by, and the two weeks of final exams that followed went even more quickly. A week after that, Aoife packed her bags and left for Forks.

Her parents found it difficult, of course they did. Their eldest daughter was leaving to go and live halfway across the world. However, they had always encouraged her to travel, and they knew that America was where Aoife had always wanted to be, even before she had met Seth. Leaving had broken Aoife's heart, and she couldn't help but be a little angry at Seth at the same time as loving him - she was very close with her whole family.

I felt angry. I felt that I was losing my best friend to a boy she hadn't known nearly as long as she'd known me.

Honestly, sometimes I hated Seth Clearwater.

**Please review!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22 Seth

**Chapter 22 - Seth**

"Seth. Seth!"

I shook my head, and looked up. Collin was saying something to me. His mouth was moving, but it was as if my ears had filled with water, and I could hear nothing.

I frowned in concentration, my eyes on his broad mouth, wanting to hear him but nothing penetrated the wall between my ear canal and my ear drum.

Something hard smacked me on the top of my head and I slowly looked up to see Leah glaring down at me, her brown eyes ferocious.

"Seth Clearwater!" She yelled and started shaking my shoulders. At the sound of my sister's screechy scolding, the invisible wall crashed down and I could hear again, though I still swerved in and out of her voice.

"…so sick of this behaviour, we _know _that you miss her but you just need to… do you know how much this is hurting Mom, not to mention the rest of the pack?… selfish all the time... me, me, me…"

"Leah." I said slowly.

She froze, an automatic reaction the rare occurrence of hearing the sound of my voice.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

She glared at me again, but I honestly didn't care.

Sam was saying something now, but I stared at my finger tips, bored and wanting to be someplace entirely different. I felt… empty.

We were in the forest, near First Beach in La Push. The distance from the village was so short that no one had bothered to phase and we were all just standing around, a couple of us sitting on rocks or the damp ground. Little Noah, being the little weirdo he was, was perched on one of the trees.

"Any pack news?" Sam asked, his voice level. He knew there was none. Nothing had happened in ages. Emily getting pregnant was the most interesting piece of news, and everyone had known about that for ages.

I glared at Sam from my perch on a rock, hating him for having Emily so close. My gaze then shifted to Quil, then Jacob, Jared, Paul and finally little Taylor. Taylor's eyes met mine and he visibly looked shocked at my expression. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little. It was no use hating anyone else for my own stupid fate.

I loved Aoife, I did. She was my world, my everything. But… she just didn't grasp how much she meant to me. I'd ask her to skip her last year of school in Ireland, to stay in Forks with me, but she'd refused, insisting that her education was important.

I understood that, but I just didn't see why she couldn't finish up here… I knew she had her family, but…

I tried to move my mind away from Aoife, and tried to concentrate on the rest of the pack.

Time was crawling by.

Aoife loved me, I knew she did. But the love I felt for her was… colossal. She was so perfect, so wonderful, and I was so crazy about her, and I _needed _her. I needed her so much. If anything happened to her…

I shuddered, not even wanting to think about.

I hated the present. Alice Cullen comforted me whenever she was around, telling me that she had seen Aoife's future, and that it was good. I had a feeling she was lying, because I had vague memories of Jacob being told by Bella that Alice couldn't predict the future for werewolves, or anyone involved with them.

I sighed loudly, and Leah pinched the back of my neck. I didn't respond to her, and she let out a frustrated grunt.

I felt bad then. She'd been working so hard on calming down, trying so hard not to be a werewolf, and yet I was agitating her, making it harder for her. Making things harder for everyone…

"June seventeenth." Jared said loudly for some reason.

I lurched forward in surprise, obviously having missed the quieter part of the conversation. After a couple of moments, I settled back into my pity party of a reverie. As I was sitting there, something occurred to me.

"What's the date, Jared?" I asked loudly, looking up and him.

He frowned slightly at me, not because I had interrupted, but because I had spoken at all. There were murmurs all around, but I didn't bother paying any attention.

"The date!" I demanded.

"Seventeenth of June," Jacob said calmly, looking at me.

I did some rapid math in my head. Seventeenth of June… that meant… -

"I have to go!" I blurted out, jumping off the rock where I was sitting at startling everyone.

"Seth -" I heard someone start, but I was already running as fast as I could back in the direction of home.

I ran as fast as I could, but I was forced to slow as I went through the village. Our house was right at the other side.

I wrenched open the sliding door, almost pulling it off the hinges. Mom and Charlie were sitting on the love seat in the living room, their arms around each other, which grossed me out a little, but I was too frantic to care.

"Seth, what on earth -"

I paid no attention, and ran straight to the kitchen, where the family calendar hung on the wall, next to the phone.

Sure enough, it was Thursday the seventeenth of June. My finger traced forward three days, to Sunday the twentieth. A large red ring was drawn around it, with a single word written in it, over and over in three different types of handwriting - mine, Leah's and Mom's. I even recognized a scrawl that _could _have been Charlie's.

The word was **_Aoife_**.

Three days. _Three days_! How had I not known? I couldn't believe I had lost track of time so easily! Aoife was coming. She was coming for good. She was coming _forever_. She was going to come here to go to college, to work, to live. My heart wanted to burst.

_Three days_.

***

My Mom hadn't forgotten.

"Of course I remembered, silly boy," She had laughed, flicking me under the chin as I helped her with the washing. "Why do you think I've been getting Leah's room all painted up?"

I hesitated. "…Leah's room?"

"Yes. You didn't think you two would be sharing, did you?" She raised an eyebrow that dared me to argue.

I was in the mood. "I'm almost twenty, Mom. She's been my girlfriend for three years. You're really not going to let us share?"

She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

I glared at her playfully. "Only the girl's _Dad_ is supposed to make up rules like that."

Mom laughed. "Well, in this case the _boy's_ Mom likes these rules too."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head like she was a child.

"Where's Lee gonna sleep when she visits?"

Mom didn't hesitate before answering. "She can share with Aoife, or you can sleep on the couch and give her _your _bed."

"You got it all worked out, don't you?" I said, and I couldn't help the admiration that leaked into my voice.

"I do, Seth. You're not getting around this, sweetie. Not a chance."

I didn't mind that we weren't allowed share. Actually having Aoife in the same country, on the same _continent _was miracle enough.

I grinned, and Mom leaned over and squeezed my hand affectionately.

"It'll be good to have you back, Seth." And then she folded the last clean pair of jeans, and turned and left the room.

**Review please! Good, wholesome, helpful reviews are what keep me going, what encourage me to write more. So, you want more story, review!**

**Lily**

**x**

**x**

**x**


	23. Chapter 23 Aoife

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Finally, I had finished school. My years spent in secondary school were behind me. On the day that the Leaving Certificate results came out, I cried along with the rest of my friends. My friends were crying because they'd gotten the results they'd wanted, because this was signalling the end of an era, and the start of their new lives. I was crying for these reasons, but I was also crying because I could finally get back to Seth.

I remembered the conversation I had had with my mother a few months before I'd finished school. I'd been sitting at our kitchen table, scribbling down French verbs onto flashcards. My mother had suddenly plonked a pot of tea onto the table and had sat next to me.

"It's scary that you're near the end, huh?"

I put down my pen and closed my textbook. "It's pretty hard to believe."

"And you're going to be leaving us." My mother looked unbearably sad.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." I started to say, but she shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"You've been mine for almost nineteen years, honey. I understand that you're an adult now, that you need to live your own life. Sure, look at me! I left Ireland when I was seventeen years old. Me and your Dad moved to London. But I was running away... I mean, you know by now that my relationship with my mother was tumultuous after my Dad died." She laughed. "Still is tumultuous."

I nodded. "I know that, Mom."

"Just promise me..." She took my hand. "Promise me that you aren't running from anything?"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "I promise you that I'm not running. It's just that... the US is where I've always wanted to go, you know that. There are so many opportunities for me there..."

My mother smiled a little wryly. "And Seth is there."

"Yes," I agreed simply. "Seth is there."

Mom was silent for a moment. She took a mouthful of her tea. "You know, I wish I could tell you to be careful about Seth, to look after yourself, but I don't need to, do I? You guys... the way he looks at you... It's forever, isn't it?" My family had met Seth the summer previously, when he had come to stay for a few weeks.

I shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, come on, Aoife! Any one could see that you guys are crazy about each other!"

I laughed. "Ok, I'll admit that it's pretty special."

She smiled again, looking sad. "Special is the word. I have to let you go. And I don't even mind, because I know that no matter what happens, Seth is gonna take care of you. I can feel that."

"Thank you, Mom." I leaned over and hugged her. When we broke apart, she was crying.

"I'm letting you go, Aoife. Just promise me that I won't lose you."

My very last day in school was incredible. Everyone was riding on a high, burbling on about memories of the years gone past.

Girls reminded me of the time I'd rolled down the huge hill behind the school and had to go to maths after lunch with grass in my hair and all down my uniform.

My friend Ronan showed me pictures of a school trip four years previously, where I was swinging across a river on a rope, my face streaked with mud, my mouth open in laughter, aged just fourteen.

Another friend reminded me of the time I felt bad for the goldfish in the science lab, so I rescued it by putting it in an empty coke bottle, and bringing it home. I smiled at the memories, feeling reminiscent for the Aoife I had once been. These were things I had done before I had come to Forks, before I had met Seth. It was a time in my life that seemed alien to me, non-existent.

But then something happened.

As I stood on the green in front of the school of my teenager-hood, with the people I had stood with through thick and thin, matured with, grown up with, it was like some huge heavy burden dropped my shoulders. I forgot about Seth, I forgot about Forks, and for a few simple hours, I lived my life as the Aoife-before-Seth would have done.

My chest swelled for all the people surrounding me, the people I harboured an incredible love for.

I relived memories of good times with my friends, I laughed at jokes and funny incidents that had occurred over the years, I let go of all the petty grudges and regrets I'd ever had, I apologized to any people I'd ever hurt or upset, and suddenly I was me again.

I allowed Ronan to streak mud across my cheeks again, and we took pictures, pictures he promised to e-mail to me.

I took a group of my girls up the back pitches, and we rolled down the huge hill, not caring that grass tangled in our hair and stuck to our clothes.

My friend Niamh and I visited the classroom where we had spent three years torturing our poor French teacher, doing anything but learning French.

My old science partner Kara and I visited the lab where we had worked as partners in crime in rescuing Eddie the goldfish.

All of us ran down the corridors we had walked up and down for the last six years, embracing each other and crying. No one cared that their mascara was running down their cheeks. No one cared that the girl they were hugging was the girl who had stolen their boyfriend in second year. People sobbed as they took pictures down from their lockers and handed back keys. Cameras flashed as people took goofy pictures of their friends, of all the places in school that had ever been important to them.

As I stood next to my locker, I cried. I cried for all the good times I'd had in this school, all the lessons I'd learned, all the friends I'd made. I apologized to everyone for my slight change in character, for being so absent. I regretted not having fully relished my precious time in school, enjoying every funny moment, loving every minute. I saw that now. No matter what, Seth would have been waiting for me in Forks. I hoped he knew what I had sacrificed for him. I loved him so much that, without me wanting it to be that way, the world of school and friends had been empty to me.

The goodbyes were heartbreaking. When everyone heard I was going to America, something I had kept to myself for as long as I could, there were more tears of desolation and rapid e-mail address exchanges. The tears flowed heavily as, with every person I'd attended school with for the last six years, I walked out the gates of school for the very last time.

When Aoibheann and I got home that evening, neither of us could stop crying. We sat out in my garden in the late evening sunshine with stacks of photo albums, and together we poured over them, examining every year of our lives.

"Look, here's us when we were babies!" Aoibheann giggled, pointed at a black and white picture of us, in around six months old. Aoibheann's mouth was open and her face was scrunched, I was placidly staring straight at the camera.

"We were so cute.." I mumbled, looking at the picture. We passed through our lives in photographs, finding pictures from birthday parties and Christmas and summer days spent on the beach that was just across the road from us.

My favourite was a hilarious picture of Aoibheann and I, back to back, our arms folded and our lips jutting out in a similar position. "_Sulking_", my mother had written on the back. We were probably about seven.

Then, I found a picture that rocked me to the very core. It was a picture of me with my parents the very day that I left for Forks for the very first time.

I was standing in between my parents, dressed in a pair of old surfing shorts. They had their arms wrapped around me, and though I was laughing, I was obviously cringing with embarrassment at their cheesy pose. They were both looking lovingly at me, their eyes alight, smiles on their faces. I looked so young, so innocent, so free.

Things had changed so much in those three years. They day I met Seth, powerful new bonds were formed, bonds so powerful that they broke or at least tested many others.

As I looked at the photograph now, so cheesy but so filled with love. I imagined standing in the exact same pose with my parents now. Inevitably, I had changed a lot. I looked at Aoibheann, her head bowed over as she flicked through the hundreds of photos.

We had both changed. And now, we were about to move onto the next chapter of our lives.

**Hello, my wonderful, wonderful readers. You must all be in shock. I don't think I've EVER written a chapter as soppy as that. It's okay if you think it's stupid. I guess I was feeling pretty emotional when I wrote this and some of that poured into Aoife's feelings too.**

**Please review! Your reviews give me this yummy fuzzy feeling inside that makes me just want to write and write.. Soppy, I know. What is WRONG with me today?!**

**Anyway, toodles! **

**Love you all,**

**Lily**

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Being back in Forks was better then I could ever have imagined. The flight over, arriving into Seattle Airport, seeing Seth again… it was all a huge manic blur. I couldn't think straight, and the first time I was really able to think properly was the next morning, when I awoke in Leah's newly painted room.

I lay with my eyes shut for a long time, inhaling the scent of paint and listening to the rain that spattered against Leah's window. I briefly wondered if this was a dream, and that I'd never left Ireland after all, but the bed felt different underneath me, the room smelled different, even the air that I breathed was different.

Breakfast was a lively affair, and I was myself once again. Seth sat next to me, his arm draped loosely across my shoulders as we tucked into Sue's delicious bacon and eggs.

We laughed and bantered like I'd never left. Sue kept hugging me every chance she got, and Seth seemed reluctant to let me go anywhere, even if it was just to the bathroom.

After breakfast, Seth drove me to the Cullen's. I was greeted with a warm reception, particularly from Bella, Esme and Renesmee. Alice and Jasper were on holidays somewhere in Romania, visiting some old friends of Jasper's.

"I can't believe I'm finally back for good." I said breathlessly, looking around the Cullen's beautiful house.

Bella laughed and hugged me again. Seth's hot hand was wrapped around mine, and for the first time in a long time, I felt truly satisfied. Renesmee grinned brightly at me, and I mentally flinched.

She was so beautiful now. She had always been beautiful, but now she had the appearance of a roughly sixteen year old, and she was simply stunning - even more beautiful than her vampire relatives.

Tall and slim, she moved with a natural grace and pride. Her face was unbelievable. She was more beautiful then her mother and all the rest of the vampires combined, and that was saying something. It almost hurt to look at her. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Seth was so completely in love with me, I would have had serious confidence issues around her.

Her relationship with Jacob was not yet romantic, but they spent almost every minute of the day together, and it was easy to see that their bond was just as strong as mine and Seth's was.

Now that I was finally back with Seth, I found it kind of hard to believe I had ever managed to leave him. I needed him so much now - it was like I couldn't breathe, sleep, eat, do _anything _without him.

I rang them after almost a week, and to be absolutely honest, it was the first time I had thought of them since I had arrived. They sounded a little surprised to hear me in such good form… normally I would have felt homesick at the sound of their voices, but I realized when I didn't that Ireland was no longer home to me.

Time always seemed to fly when I was in Forks, but now that my time here had no limit, it went at normal speed, something which astounded me. Time hadn't moved at 'normal' speed for me since before I had met Seth.

The week I had been there was amazing already. As soon as I was back in Forks, I knew exactly what I wanted to do career-wise.

I wanted to write novels. It was something I had wanted to do my entire life, but of course I needed a back up plan. The second thing that I loved most was children, and I wanted to teach in an elementary school. I applied to numerous colleges that had courses that covered both literature and teaching courses, knowing that I was past the application date, but hoping, _hoping_, that I'd be accepted as a late entrant. If not, it wasn't the end of the world - I could always just get a job in Forks, and apply to college next year.

A month later, I was sitting in a small internet café in Port Angeles. I had managed to get Seth to stay behind for once, and he had decided to go and see Kim. I was pretty glad about that, because since I had arrived back, Seth had kind of been neglecting his friends.

I arrived into the tiny café after doing some shopping, and ordered a cup of tea. If there was one thing I really missed about Ireland, apart from my family and Aoibheann, it was a decent cup of tea. It was totally impossible to get tea that tasted the same as it did at home.

The waitress brought my tea just as I signed onto my Yahoo! e-mail account. I wrote responses to the e-mails from my school friends, and laughed when I opened an e-mail from Ronan. He had done exactly as he had said he would, and had e-mailed me the pictures from the last day of school. I laughed out loud at the photos of me with all my friends, mud on our faces and grass in our hair. I printed off all the pictures, and decided to find frames for a couple and an album for the rest.

Then I opened the last e-mail in my inbox. I didn't really pay attention to it at first, thinking that it was junk mail, but something caught my eye, and I almost coughed tea all over the keyboard.

_**Dear Ms O'Grady,**_

**_We would like to congratulate you on your success in applying to Boston College of Art and Literature. We were so impressed with your portfolio of essays and articles that we have decided to offer you a full scholarship here at BCAL. You mentioned your profound interest in elementary school teaching also, and we offer a teaching course in the evenings. We think this would be perfect for you in association with the literature course you are interested in taking. If you wish to accept this place, please let us know as soon as possible, as semester starts on October 3__rd__._**

_**Hoping to hear from you soon,**_

_**Ryan Lincoln**_

_**College Dean**_

I stared at the e-mail in shock for a few minutes. _I've been accepted to _Boston! _I've been accepted! _

That thought ran through my head for almost a full minute before it really hit me.

I'd been accepted to Boston College of Art and Literature! The number one college on my list!

I sat in the chair in shock for a few minutes, until my time ran out and the computer shut off. I quickly gave the girl behind the cash register a couple more dollars and she turned the computer back on. I printed off the e-mail, and then got on my Vespa and drove back to La Push as quick as I could. It turned out that Seth was still at Kim's, so Sue gave me directions and I drove there instead.

Kim opened the door of the beautiful house just seconds after I rang the bell.

"Seth heard you coming," She grinned at me, before looking a little shocked. I supposed that I looked a mess. It was raining out, and I'd been wearing shorts, so my legs were covered in mud from driving so fast.

"Hey, Kim!" I said, panting slightly. "Can you tell Seth to get out here, please?"

"I'm here - whoa. What happened to you?" Seth asked, coming out onto the porch.

"Seth! I need to talk to you about something!" I said, waving the printed off e-mail around the place.

"Er… Kim, I guess I'll see you later," Seth said, stepping outside.

"'Kay!" Kim said cheerfully. "See you, Aoife."

"Bye, Kim," I said absentmindedly as she shut the door.

"What's the matter with you?" Seth asked, looking slightly worried.

I shoved the e-mail into his hand. He opened it and looked at it quickly.

"Aoife, did you hold this in your hand the whole way back from Port Angeles?"I nodded.

"Thought so," Seth said, glancing at the letter again. "The ink's run all over the place, I can't read a word."

"Shit!" I said, frustrated. I grabbed the letter off him and looked at it. He was right. It was practically indecipherable.

"Why don't you just tell me what it says?"

"It says…" I trailed off, suddenly not sure. What if he didn't want to go? I knew I wouldn't be able to argue with him. I looked down at the blurry jumble of words, debating with myself.

"Aoife." Seth's voice jolted me to my senses, and he took back the e-mail. "Are you going to tell me what it says?" He looked slightly worried, like it contained bad news.

"It says that I've been accepted to Boston College of Art and Literature. I've been offered a full scholarship." I said all with a slightly deadened note in my voice - I had a feeling Seth would not want to come with me, and I could never go alone.

"What? Oh my God, Aoife, that's amazing! Did you say you'd take it? When do you get to go?"

"Term starts in October," I said quietly.

"Great, we'll have to organize accommodation, of course, I'll get a job, and -"

"Wait." I cut across him. "Does this mean you want to go?"

He stared at me, his now wet hair falling in his face, slightly obscuring his beautiful brown eyes. I was distracted for a moment by their warmth, and the way his thick lashes framed them. His voice interrupted me. He was still holding the e-mail.

"Is this what you want?" He asked.

I answered right away. "If you're willing -"

He shook his head impatiently. "This is not about me. Forget me for a minute. Is this what _you _want?"

I was silent now as I thought. "Yes," I finally answered. "Yes, this is what I want."

"Ok," Seth said simply, and I trembled inside. "Then we're going to Boston."

* * *

**Hey people!**

**God, I am so sorry! I've been so busy lately!**

**But now, sadly the summer is over and it's back to school time.. :( Which also means that I have more time to write! So I should have updated pretty soon.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me, once again, apologies for leaving such big gaps!**

**Love,**

**Lily x**

**Ps, Please review! =)**


End file.
